3 Besos por Dia
by Risana Ho
Summary: Naruto siempre quiso una novia. Lo que nunca se imagino fue que en vez de declarársele una chica, recibiría la invitación de dos chicos, y para colmo soportar su estúpido acuerdo. ¿Qué era eso de 3 besos por día?. El no quería saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Descleimer**_: supongo que tengo que decirlo u.u, los personajes no son míos u.u, son de un tal Kishimoto ¬¬, bueno eso es lo que dicen no me hagan mucho caso, más bien háganle caso al SasuNaru XD.

.

**3 Besos por día**

**I**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto siempre pensó que su vida en la universidad sería la mejor, siempre había soñado con entrar en ella y tener una estancia agradable en la última etapa de su educación. El solo quería sacar buenas notas y encontrar una linda novia para pasar juntos momentos agradables.

Aunque bueno, ya tenía un año en la dichosa escuela y hasta la fecha aun no conseguía una chica que ocupara ese lugar importante, tal vez el hecho de ser una persona un tanto común (sin tomar en cuenta sus ojos ni su cabello, que para nada era común, y menos en Japón), pero bueno aun así no resaltaba mucho. Pero eso no quería decir que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

El era alguien que siempre tenía mucho optimismo, una de sus mejores cualidades.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de ese pequeño detalle, aun así tenía una buena vida, no vivía con sus padres ya que estos se encontraban en el extranjero por cosas de negocios, y no era que ellos no lo quisieran cerca, más bien era que él estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en Japón que no quiso irse a vivir con ellos, así que en vez de eso se había quedado a vivir con sus abuelos, ellos eran buenas personas (aunque claro también tenían sus defectos), pero aun así los quería mucho, ellos eran los dueños de una pequeña cafetería en donde los ayudaba después de clases.

Sin duda su vida transcurría tranquila… claro todo bien hasta este día.

.

Se había levantado temprano para asistir a la escuela, el día pintaba para ser uno muy bueno, el sol resplandecía poco a poco, sin duda seria un día caluroso. Entro al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha, bajo a desayunar, recogió sus cosa y alisto su mochila para salir, la hora era la indicada así que no tenia apuraciones para salir corriendo, así que salió con animo a la universidad.

En la escuela, las clases habían comenzado bien, había sacado una buena nota en clase de Kurenai -Sensei, y había aprobado el examen sorpresa que les había puesto. Terminando las clases había ido a la cafetería y para su suerte había conseguido un menú especial.

Si, sin duda un día genial.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo recorriendo con la vista a cada chica con la que se topaba, a pesar de todo aun tenía el presentimiento de que por fin encontraría a la adecuada, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando de repente escucho que lo llamaron.

-. Naruto.- escucho su nombre y volteo solo para toparse con aquellas personas.

Si no se equivocaba (y claro que no lo hacía, después de todo los veía todos los días), eran Uchiha Sasuke y Henzo Sai. (N/A: fue el único apellido que se ocurrió para el XD)

Los quedo viendo un poco confundido, no sabía que hacían juntos y mucho menos que querían decirle tan de repente.

Mas sin embargo lo que escucho salir de sus bocas no se lo esperaba.

-. Quieres salir conmigo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos como plato y con la boca desencajada. Había escuchado bien?. No, tal vez lo más seguro era que se estuviera quedando sordo, verdad?.

Los otros dos solo lo se observaban de reojo queriéndose dar de golpes ahí mismo, pero no podían, ahora lo más importante era la respuesta del rubio, el cual se había quedado en shock.

-. Dejen de bromear.- dijo un tanto nervioso, porque lo menos que mostraban sus semblantes era uno de broma.

-. No es broma.- dijo serio Sasuke.

Pero el rubio solo negó con la cabeza. Claro que tenía que ser broma, no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que siguieran insistiendo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Sai que le gritaba algo.

-. No te preocupes Naru-chan, nosotros lo arreglamos.- dijo muy contento a todo pulmón.- tú solo preocúpate por escogerme.- termino de decir mientras Sasuke solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Acaso eso era para que se sintiera mejor?, porque si era así no había funcionado.

Naruto ya no quiso darle más importancia, lo mejor era seguir corriendo. Salió del edificio central y llego hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, se recargo sobre sus rodillas, aun agitado por la carrera.

Vaya susto que le habían metido.

Se sentó en el pasto y observo el cielo, suspiro, aun recordaba el día que los había conocido, más bien, el día que había comenzado su trauma y el fin de su tranquila vida…

.

S&N

.

_La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sai fue en una de sus clases de ingles, se acordaba porque en esa misma clase había conocido a Haruno Sakura._

_Cuando vio por primera vez a aquella chica de hermosos ojos jade y curioso cabello rosa, sus ojos le brillaron de emoción, no pudo evitar pensar que ella seria la chica adecuada para él. La joven había entrado al salón y para su suerte se había sentado junto a él, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y ruborizarse un poco, quiso hacerle plática, pero muy a su pesar no le venía nada a la mente._

_Suspiro frustrado._

_Así pasaron unos minutos y justo cuando por fin iba a comenzar a llamar su atención, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar a un joven pálido de cabellos azabaches._

_-. Lamento llegar tarde Sensei.- dijo el muchacho, entrando y causando una conmoción ante las féminas._

_Todas no dejaban de mirarlo, y susurrase cosas entre ellas mientras soltaban ligeras risitas de emoción. Naruto solo bufo con fastidio por aquella reacciones, ese era el tipo de personas que siempre traían a todas a sus pies, y ese mismo tipo de persona eran las que jamás le habían caído bien._

_Sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar que tal vez Sakura también preferiría a ese antes que a él._

_La clase paso sin muchos inconvenientes, claro solo hasta que el profesor decido hacer equipos para la traducción final, y muy a su pesar le había tocado con aquel sujeto de sonrisa desesperante. Y eso no era lo peor._

_-. Lo siento Sai pero como llegaste tarde tu equipo tendrá doble trabajo.- dijo serio Ebisu-Sensei._

_-. Pero solo fue un pequeño retraso, lo siento.- trato de excusarse el albino._

_Sin embargo al que tampoco le había parecido la idea era al rubio, quien no tardo en levantarse de su asiento para ir a reclamar._

_-. Oiga eso no es justo-ttebayo.- reclamo el blondo._

_-. El está en tu equipo, así que es igual para todos.- dijo tajante el de lentes._

_El rubio solo refunfuño mientras tomaba otra vez su asiento, mientras el otro con su sonrisa falsa había ido a tomar su lugar también._

_-. Todo es por tu culpa.- le dijo una vez que llego junto a él._

_-. Ya dije que lo siento.-_

_-. Pues no basta-ttebayo.-_

_Ambos se quedaron viendo como a punto de echarse encima a golpes pero antes de que hicieran algo, la pelirrosa que había estado callada observándolos, estallo._

_-. Quieren calmarse los dos.- dijo pegándole un golpe a cada uno._

_-. Porque haces eso Sakura-fea.- decía Sai mientras se tallaba la cabeza._

_Mientras Naruto solo maldecía a Sai por decirle esas cosas a Sakura, pero la otra no le reclamaba nada solo lo miraba resignada, eso quería decir que ellos se llevaban muy bien. Acaso ellos eran algo?_

_Pero pronto escucho otra voz que le aclaro esa duda._

_-. Ustedes dos, ni porque son primos dejan de pelear.- dijo Ino que se encontraba sentada atrás de ellos._

_Después de ese comentario ambos quedaron callados y se pusieron a terminar la clase. Y ya después de todo el desastre, lo peor es que termino reuniéndose en la casa de Sai para terminar el trabajo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que su casa quedaba muy cerca de donde él vivía._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, no había nadie en ella, así que pasaron a su habitación y Naruto simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta, aquel lugar estaba repleto de pinturas. Cuando Sai entro también no pudo evitar quedar embobado por el rostro sorprendido de Naruto, aquella expresión se coló dentro de él._

_Que era aquello que sentía?_

_No lo sabía, pero sin duda aquel rubio era alguien muy curioso._

_._

_S&N_

_._

_La primera vez que Naruto había visto a Sasuke, en verdad nunca dudo que se tratara de un reverendo bastardo._

_El siempre iba después de clases a la pequeña cafetería de sus abuelos, siempre le había gustado ese lugar, había que admitir que era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor, lo que más le gustaba del local, era la decoración, aquellas fotografías que se plasmaban en las paredes, sin duda eran hermosas, era como un espacio para aquel arte._

_Le gustaban todas ellas, sobre todo una, esa era su favorita, aquella en donde se mostraba un hermoso paisaje, con nieve, arboles y un gran lago, siempre que la veía se preguntaba que sentiría al estar en aquel lugar tan bonito._

_Siempre que la observaba no podía evitar imaginarse en aquel lugar, siempre que la veía se perdía en sus pensamientos, no puedo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa sincera y radiante al imaginarse en aquel bello paisaje._

_Tal embelesado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que era observado por unos ojos negros que no había perdido ninguno de sus gestos, sobre todo aquella hermosa sonrisa que había mostrado._

_Naruto siguió viendo un rato más hasta que fue interrumpido._

_-. Muchacho deja de estar en las nubes y entrega esto a la mesa 5.- dijo su abuelo sacándolo de su mundo._

_-. Este bien Ero-sennin.-_

_Tomo la bandeja con él te, y fue directo a la mesa, en ella se encontraba un joven de su edad, uno con unos penetrantes ojos negros que lo observaban atentamente._

_-. Tienes un pésimo gusto dobe.-dijo el muchacho que se encontraba sentado._

_-. Qué?.- el rubio simplemente no sabía porque aquel sujeto le había dicho aquello._

_-. La foto de antes, no es muy buena.- contesto restándole importancia y bebiendo su te._

_Pero el rubio solo se enojo, aquel tipo no era nadie para que insultara lo que le gustaba._

_-. Pues a mí me gusta mucho teme, a mi no me gustaba la fotografía, pero siempre que la veo me encanta.- dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_El moreno contemplo de nueva cuenta aquella sonrisa que había visto antes y no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad era hermosa, aquella había sido la sonrisa más hermosa que haba visto, aunque claro no se lo diría, aunque su propio rostro lo demostrara con aquel ligero sonrojo, pero salió de su ensoñación al volver a escuchar el reclamo del otro._

_-. No tienes derecho a decir eso-ttebayo.-_

_-. Hmp.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

_Por su parte Naruto no lo miro más, y se alejo de la mesa, aquel bastado lo había hecho enojar._

_Cuando llego a la cocina, su abuelo lo estaba esperando, el había visto todo._

_-. Vaya que raro que Sasuke-kun hable con alguien.-dijo el hombre aun preparando más café._

_-. Quien?.-pregunto dudoso._

_-. El muchacho con el que hablabas, sabes él es el autor de aquella foto que te gusta tanto.-señalo la fotografía que antes había estado observando._

_-. En serio?.-simplemente no se la creía._

_-. Si, el al igual que su hermano son fotógrafos, aunque Itachi-san se dedica a fotografiar a las personas, el se dedica a los paisajes.-dijo como si nada.- además creo que también va a tu misma universidad.-termino de decir con una sonrisa extraña._

_-. Entonces espero nunca encontrármelo-ttebayo.-dijo ignorando la sonrisa del mayor, cruzándose de brazos._

_Naruto no entendía, si aquella era su obra, porque no le gustaba?. Y se abochorno un poco al recordar que en la había defendido con tanto cariño._

_En verdad esperaba no volvérselo a encontrar._

_Claro que el destino no estaba de acuerdo con él._

.

S&N

.

Así había conocido a ambos, y después de eso, todos los días iban a la cafetería. Así estuviera lloviendo, corriendo mucho viento o con trabajo después de la escuela, siempre iban al local, claro ambos con una actitud diferente, mientras Sai iba siempre con esa sonrisa desesperante, Sasuke mostraba su semblante serio, pero aun así nunca faltaba.

Aunque a veces pensaba que lo espiaban, ya que siempre que estaba con uno, el otro aparecía de la nada, y sin pensarlo siempre terminaban los tres juntos, y para el colmo el siempre en medio. Pero nunca se imagino que todo acabara así, que el supiera no les había hecho nada.

Y nunca imagino que en vez de tener una linda novia, tenía que escoger entre dos de ellos.

Suspiro resignado, esto se había vuelto muy problemático como diría su amigo Shikamaru, en verdad podría escoger a alguno de los dos?, bueno, nunca se lo había planteado, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sai y un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin duda aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Vaya que la vida es complicada.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, ya lo sé, tengo varios fics por actualizar y sigo subiendo mas XD, pero es que no pude resistirme, bueno esta historia es de un manga, pero no les voy a decir cual porque si no perdería el chiste XD, pero bueno espero que les allá gustado, aunque quedo un poco corto u.u**_

_**Espero que me digan si les gusta, y si es asi, entonces me voy a poner a escribir lo más rápido que pueda para subir el otro n.n y si no pues aquí lo dejo u.u (pues si, si a nadie le gusta, pues mejor me pongo a subir los otros XD)**_

_**Bueno, depende de lo que ustedes decidan n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me voy,**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad, ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquel "incidente" y para su suerte y gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, no los había vuelto a encontrarse con ellos. De cierta manera se le hacia un poco raro (no era que los estuviera esperando o algo parecido), pero es que inconscientemente ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlos metidos todos los días en la cafetería de sus abuelos, así que ahora que no los había visto por ahí, simplemente se le hacía desconcertante.

Acaso se habían dado por vencido a si de fácil?. Valla que su supuesto amor no era tan grande como le habían profesado.

Rio un poco ante sus propias conclusiones, y no era que ya se había hecho a la idea de escoger a uno de los dos, pero aun así pensar de esa manera era divertido, al menos eso quería creer.

Siguió caminando y divagando en sus pensamientos, era raro, aunque iban en la misma universidad, ni así se los había topado en el transcurso de los días, aunque claro cada uno tenía una carrera diferente, por lo que asistían a edificios separados, así mientras Sasuke estudiaba fotografía en el edificio A, Sai estudiaba pintura en el edificio B y el por último, el estudiaba economía en el edifico central.

Suspiro cansado.

Bueno no sabía si se los encontraría en la escuela, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia. Que tal si le saltaban encima cuando estuviera desprevenido y le quisieran meter mano en el pasillo?

Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero aun así como lo había dicho antes no bajaría la guardia, y mucho menos con lo que había escuchado que le gritaba Sai, eso de que ellos lo _solucionarían_ no le daba buena espina.

Aunque después de todo tenía que admitir que cada uno tenía lo suyo, no es que los observara mucho cuando asistían a la cafetería, más bien solo los miraba por fijarse en la competencia (N/A: si como no XD), claro, no por nada eran unos de los más asediados de la universidad. Aunque claro no iban en la misma carrera, pero un así sabia que eran muy populares en sus respectivas áreas y también en las demás.

Movió la cabeza negando rotundamente, ese no era el momento de estar pensando en ellos, así que siguió con pasos presurosos a su respectivo salón, ya que si seguía pajareando pensando en eso, de seguro no se podría concentrar en clase, así que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

.

S&N

.

Después de un largo día de escuela por fin llego todo desganado a la cafetería, había sido un poco pesado, entre exámenes y trabajos estaba realmente molido. Entro al local para poder tomar algo relajante, pero al entrar lo primero que vio fueron unas grandes bolsas negras que se encontraban sobre el mostrador, así que la curiosidad lo de inmediato lo invadió. Camino más rápido hacia la cocina, en donde tranquilamente se encontraba Jiraiya escribiendo (obviamente sus libros eróticos, era algo así como su pasatiempo), mientras Tsunade se encontraba sentada bebiendo café feliz de la vida (aunque claro con su ingrediente especial, tradúzcase a sake). Paso rápidamente junto a ellos tomando su completa atención. Preguntando para saciar su curiosidad.

-. Que hay en las bolsas negras-ttebayo.- pregunto intrigado, sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a su abuela.

-. No sabes que primero se saluda muchacho.- dijo el mayor con un fingido tono molesto.

Naruto solo lo ignoro y dirigió la mirada a la tranquila mujer, que sin duda pensaba lo mismo que el peliblanco, pero aun así contesto.

-. Son cosas para tu fiesta Naruto.- dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía razón Tsunade, en una semana seria su cumpleaños, pero por estar pensado en otras cosas (mas especifico en dos morenos) no se había acordado de ello. Aun así sonrió feliz, siempre le habían gustado las fiestas que sus abuelos le preparaban.

-. Así es mocoso, así que invita a todos tus amigos.- dijo Jiraiya al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba.

-. Claro que si-ttebayo.-

Se levando contento de la silla para darle un gran abrazo a Tsunade quien por la sorpresa casi derrama su amado café, frunció levemente el ceño pero al ver la cara feliz de su pequeño nieto rubio (lo sabía ya tenía casi 22 años pero aun así era su pequeño) le regalo también una sonrisa.

-. Y para mí no hay nada?.- cuestiono ajeno el mayor.

-. Claro que si Eroo-sennin.-

El peliblanco iba a reclamar por el apodo que le había otorgado su nieto mas sin embargo nunca llego al sentir el abrazo del menor.

El rubio estaba feliz, sin duda sería una gran fiesta.

Y claro que no se equivocaba.

.

S&N

.

Dos morenos se encontraban escribiendo, estaban sentados cómodamente en la habitación de una chica, se podía distinguir por el decorado algo femenino que poseía, esos colores rosas en diversas degradaciones sin duda solo pertenecían a una chica en especial, una que sin duda le encantaba dicho color.

Habían varios papeles tirados en el suelo, sin duda habían escrito demasiados borradores.

Ambos concentrados pero aun así molestos, habían desperdiciado casi una semana completa sin ver a su rubio, y todo por sus constantes peleas, pero es que simplemente no se podían poner de acuerdo, cada vez que se veían casi sacaban chispas de los ojos. Cuando trataban de ir al edificio del rubio, siempre el otro se interponía, y no solo en la escuela si no también cuando querían asistir a la cafetería.

Así se la habían pasado toda la semana, hasta que ultimo día por fin se cansaron.

Justo cuando Sasuke se dirigía por enésima vez al edificio del rubio, fue detenido por un serio Sai, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, ya que según ellos ninguno de los dos lo tomaba como un simple capricho, no, según ellos lo que sentían era algo muy especial.

Casi se agarran a golpes, pero antes de que cada uno diera el primer puñetazo contra su adversario, ambos sintieron un golpe que los sorprendió, un poco por la fuerza y otro poco porque no era de ninguno de ellos, más bien de una tercera persona, quien resulto ser una muy enojada Sakura.

_-. Si siguen así, Naruto no les hará caso a ninguno de los dos, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, civilizadamente y no a golpes.- _

Eso fue lo que les grito.

Parpadearon un poco sorprendidos por la actitud y las palabras de la joven. Bueno eso ultimo ella no era la más adecuada para decirlo peor aun así lo demás si tenia cierta parte de verdad, así que muy a su pesar si querían tener una oportunidad con su rubio corazón tenían que ponerse de acuerdo.

Era por ello que los había arrastrado hasta su casa y los había metido a su habitación, les había advertido que no los dejaría ir hasta que se pusieran de acuerdo.

A veces se comportaban como un par de niños.

La pelirrosa seguía sentada en la cama leyendo un libro mientras los otros dos escribían quien sabe que cosas en las hojas que les había dado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que harían un tipo de acuerdo entre ellos, pero ella no se metería en sus decisiones, ella solo estaba ahí como mediador.

Suspiro cansada, ella los conocía a los dos, los apreciaba y por ello no quería verlos disgustados, ya que mientras Sai era su único pariente, Sasuke lo había conocido desde niño, aunque una vez estuvo enamorada de él nunca le correspondió, por lo que ella al crecer dejo pasar ese cariño infantil para concentrarse en otras cosas, pero eso sí, nunca dejo de considerarlo un buen amigo.

Por eso que a ambos los quería, y si Naruto los haría felices, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, fuera quien fuera el ganador del corazón del rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que por fin dejaron de escribir.

-. Vaya por fin terminamos.- dijo Sai estirándose un poco.

-. En serio?.- dijo feliz la muchacha bajando de la cama.

-. Así es.- fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha, no le gustaba mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas pero sabía que si era por el rubio valía la pena.

Sakura se acerco a su primo quien sostenía una hoja y la leyó con cuidado, pasando detenidamente su vista por cada palabra, cada frase y cada oración, su rostro mostraba cierta incredulidad.

-. Bien chicos, la verdad creo que cuando Naruto vea esto les va a dar una golpiza…- dijo afligida la muchacha, para después proseguir con una sonrisa.-… pero si con esto dejan de intentar medio matarse, yo los apoyo.-

Los otros dos asintieron, en verdad estaban cansados, además de que Sakura cuando se enojaba era de temer, pero ahora la cuestión era otra. Cuando se lo dirían?

-. Si ya están de acuerdo, porque no van mañana a la fiesta de Naruto y se lo dan?.-

-. Cual fiesta?.- pregunto curioso Sai.

-. Acaso no lo saben, mañana es el cumpleaños de Naruto y sus abuelos le harán una fiesta, me lo dijo Ino que está en su área.-

-. Esa es nuestra oportunidad Uchiha-bastardo.-

-. Creo que por primera vez se te ocurre algo bueno, copia-barata.- dijo con su media sonrisa.

Si tal vez esa sería el mejor momento de soltarle la bomba, y no es que quisieran arruinarle la fiesta. Pero con tanta gente no les haría nada, verdad?

Al menos eso era lo que querían pensar.

.

S&N

.

La cafetería siempre se había caracterizado por ser un lugar tranquilo, aunque en estos momentos eso era lo menos que se podía apreciar. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la estridente música mientras en el centro del recinto se mostraba un pastel de cumplamos, junto con bocadillos y bebidas.

Todos sin duda se la estaban pasando bien.

Naruto había invitado a casi todos sus amigos, los cuales asintieron con gusto, dándole regalos y abrazos de felicitaciones como recompensa. Por eso ahora bailaba cómodamente con una de sus amigas, estaba muy distraído cuando sintió de repente un tirón de su brazo quiso protestar pero cuando giro se encontró con sus pesadillas andantes.

-. Ustedes otra vez.- dijo con desgano.

Sai solo mostraba su característica sonrisa, aunque pudo percibir sienta diferencia, como si de verdad estuviera sonriendo con sentimiento, mientras Sasuke aun con su semblante serio mostraba un ligero brillo en sus negros ojos.

-. Feliz cumpleaños Naru-chan.- dijo por fin Sai.

-. Felicidades dobe.- Sasuke le mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-. Solo han venido a eso, verdad?.- dijo esperanzado el rubio.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, cada uno tomo uno de sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar. El rubio solo de había dejado llevar por el shock del momento. Pero después de unos momentos reacciono, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el patio trasero del local.

-. Y ahora que quieren?.- pregunto zafándose del agarre.

-. Ya que no te decides por ninguno de los dos, hemos hecho un trato-dobe.- dijo como si nada Sasuke.

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido, un trato? Y sin consultárselo?. No entendía nada.

-. No entiendo-ttebayo.- dijo meneando la cabeza, en verdad no comprendía nada.

Sasuke saco un papel y lo extendió.

Naruto lo tomo y con la poca luz de la lámpara del patio trato de leer.

_Convenio o trato para ganarse el corazón de Naruto:_

_1.- solo se pueden dar 3 besos por día_

_Cláusula 1.- eso sí, sin lengua de por medio._

Entre más leía, la pequeña venita a que comenzaba a asomarse iba creciendo más.

_2.- se puede acariciar._

_Cláusula 2.- solo por encima de la ropa._

_3.- si se quiere pueden llegar más lejos_

_Cláusula 3.- aunque eso signifique una paliza por el contrario._

_Ninguno de los dos interferirá en la decisión tomada…_

_Estos son los puntos que se tomaran en cuenta ya que Naruto no puede escoger a uno, esas serán las reglas hasta que se decida, así por consiguiente preservara su __**virginidad**__ para el triunfador…_

_._

Termino de leer y aquella venita del principio ya se había transformado en algo mucho mayor, alzo la vista hacia los dos, los cuales se encontraban tan tranquilos como si nada.

Quienes se creían aquellos tipos?. Y acaso el era mercancía para ser el premio de alguien?

Naruto cubrió sus ojos azules con su flequillo dorado, mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger cierta aura asesina, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás mientras tanteaba con su mano la pared, buscando algo, y cuando sintió el objeto que necesitaba alzo otra ves la mirada.

Esa si que se la iban a pagar.

Tanto Sasuke como Sai, observaban fijamente como el menor comenzaba a acercárseles peligrosamente, por instinto retrocedieron.

Acaso no le había gustado su acuerdo?

Tal vez por la cara homicida que mostraba el rubio la respuesta más simple era _no_.

.

S&N

.

Los invitados aun seguían bailando animadamente, cuando de repente escucharon un estruendo, se quedaron observando y después de un rato solo vieron como dos personas con cabellos oscuros salían corriendo y no supieron porque hasta que después de unos minutos otra persona salía en la misma dirección, solo que esta tenía el cabello rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el susodicho llevaba una escoba en mano.

Sin duda todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros con una gran incógnita en la cabeza.

Mientras en la calle Naruto solo pudo ver que no podía alcanzarlos.

-. SASUKE!, SAI!, REGRESEN AQUI MALDITOS BASTARDOS!.- gritaba a todo pulmón en medio de la calle, mostrando en alto la escoba (N/A: XD), aunque para esa hora de la noche ya no había gente transitando, así que no lo tirarian a loco.

La verdad era raro ver correr a Sasuke, pero no se iba a quedar parado esperando que el rubio lo alcanzara y le diera una paliza, y no es que tuviera miedo de Naruto, solo que no quería enfrentarse a el. Sai por su parte solo recordó las palabras de su prima.

Y solo pudieron acordar, que sin duda Naruto era un caso especial.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues yo por aquí con un nuevo capi n.n**_

_**No saben, como les doy las gracias por el apoyo y solo por ustedes me apure a subirlo, así que espero les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review para que continuara, gracias a: DGHA, Yuki-2310, mariangel18, Ayame Chan, Chibi (gracias por el consejo n.n), himeko, Fabianadat, TheRusso, tsukimine12, Chiyo-san n.n, sol yuki uzumaki, Kaii-Chn y Nelira.**_

_**En verdad se los agradezco un montón n.n**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos, y si les sigue gustando me voy a seguir apurando XD**_

_**Ahora si me voy **_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Los pasillos del edificio central ya se encontraban un poco desolados, el timbre de entrada para la primera clase ya había tocado y los alumnos ingresaban tranquilamente a su respectivo salón. Naruto caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo sin necesidad de preocuparse por llegar, ya que como era la primera clase, seria con el tardón de Kakashi-Sensei, por lo que no había problema.

Entro al aula, camino hacia su lugar, boto su mochila y se sentón con desgano, puso sus brazos en frente y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada y su actitud lo demostraba, aunque después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quien tendría ánimos de sentirse feliz?.

No tenía muchas ganas de conversar con nadie (y mucho menos al saber que era lo primero que preguntarían), así que solo se quedo recostado en su butaca, aunque su pequeña tranquilidad no le duraría mucho, y eso lo supo al escuchar la estridente voz de uno de sus amigos.

-. Hey, amigo, arriba esos ánimos.- escucho la voz del castaño que poco a poco se iba acercando.

-. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus sarcasmos Kiba.- dijo en tono cansado, mientras alzaba su mirada.

-. Pero si yo no he dicho nada.- se defendió, haciéndose el ofendido.

-. Pero sé que lo vas a decir-ttebayo.-

-. No seas a si Naruto.- escucho otra voz, solo que esta era femenina.- nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti, verdad Hinata?.- Ino que se había acercado a donde los otros dos estaban sentados arrastrando consigo a la morena.

-. Así es Naruto-kun.- respondió la aludida con un leve tono de voz.

El rubio se incorporo en su butaca quedando completamente sentado, pudo observar como sus amigos se habían colocado alrededor, después se fijo en el escritorio notando que el maestro aun no había llegado, suspiro un poco, tal vez hablar con sus amigos no sería mala idea, ya que ellos parecían estar preocupado por el (y quien no, si siempre llegaba gritando con el mejor de los humores), aunque también sabia que querían saber el chisme.

-. Estoy bien, solo que no dormí mucho-ttebayo.-

-. Fue por esos dos?.- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-…- el simplemente se quedo callado.

-. Bueno, Naruto-kun, si no nos quiere decir no te preocupes.- dijo conciliadora la morena.

Solo que por la mente del castaño no quería dejar fuera cierta información que les había dicho el pariente del rubio, además de que quería saber cómo reaccionaría con esa pregunta, sería divertido, claro para él, porque para el blondo seria un balde agua fría.

-. Oye Naruto te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- Dijo Kiba y el rubio solo asintió pensando que el tema había quedado de lado.- por cuál de los dos te vas a decidir?.- termino con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-. Quéee?.-

-. Si, Jiraiya-san nos conto que se te declararon.-

Naruto solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, tenía claro que se las cobraría a su abuelo por ser tan bocazas, aunque bueno no se lo había dicho como si fuera secreto de confesión, pero eran cosas personales así que de todas maneras se las cobraría. El rubio se puso todo rojo y cerró uno de sus puños, mientras Kiba comenzó a reír.

Hinata sabía que aquello no terminaría en nada bueno, y más conociendo a ese par, así que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, antes de que el rubio le saltara encima a Kiba dejándolo K.O.

-. Por cierto pronto será el festival de arte de la escuela.- dijo un tanto apresurada para llamar la atención de los demás.- porque no hacemos algo?.-

Todos voltearon a ver a la morena, después de todo, tenía razón. Ya que cada cierto periodo, antes de terminar por completo el semestre, el área que correspondía a todo lo que se refería a arte, montaban una exposición de los proyectos y trabajos que se hacían en clase, en ellos participaban, la facultad de pintura, de fotografía, de diseño de modas, de escultura y de arquitectura. Cada área mostraba sin duda los mejores proyectos representativos, por lo que las personas tanto de otras escuelas como civiles asistían a la demostración, eso para ellos era considerado como el festival de arte.

-. Claro, podemos sacar benéfico de esto.- dijo al instante la rubia.

-. Si tienes razón, con el dinero podemos completar para el fin de curso-ttebayo.- el rubio ya se había olvidado de sus instintos asesinos contra el castaño.

Todos asintieron emocionados, ahora el detalle era, que tenían que hacer?.

-. Que se les ocurre?.- pregunto Kiba acomodándose mejor en su silla.

Cada uno se quedo pensando un momento, ideando lo más adecuado para ese tipo de situación, lo más favorable era un tipo de negocio ya que al haber tanta gente reunida era la mejor opción, y eso lo sabía muy bien el Namikaze.

-. Que les parece si ponemos un puesto de café, después de todo mi familia es experta en eso-ttebayo.- sugirió emocionado el rubio.

-. Qué buena idea Naruto, así les podemos pedir ayuda a tus abuelos.-

-. Si ellos tienen todo lo necesario para hacerlo.-

-. Bueno entonces está decidido, pondremos un puesto de café.-

Todos se emocionaron con la idea, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo, solo que al poco rato de decidirse el profesor por fin se había dignado a aparecer, por lo que cada quien se retiro a sus respectivo lugar, pero claro, con una clara muestra de felicidad en sus rostros.

Solo esperaban que les fuera bien.

.

S&N

.

El día de las presentaciones por fin había comenzado, todos los alumnos del área de arte se habían esforzado para que todo saliera bien, tenían prácticamente un semestre mejorando sus obras exclusivamente para la exposición de ese especial día. Todos con muestras diferentes en sus rostros, unos contentos, otros con cansancio y ojeras por los desvelos, pero eso sí, todos con mucho ánimo para aquel día.

Cada una de las áreas había tenía un espacio especial, cada uno se mostraba esplendida.

Por otra parte, más específicos, en el edificio de la entrada se encontraban los del grupo de economía acomodando lo que sería su lugar de trabajo. Habían colocado una barra improvisada, así como unos estantes en donde habían colocado las tazas de muestra, mientras los demás acomodaban las mesas. Todos se habían uniformado, mientras las muchachas llevaban una camisa de manga larga color blanca con un pequeño chaleco en negro, y una corbata de moño y claro para terminar una pequeña falda negra, por su parte para los hombres era casi lo mismo solo que ellos tenían un pantalón.

Naruto se encontraba en la barra acomodando algunos vasos y muestras de café, aun era temprano así que las personas eran pocas, por lo que no tenían mucha clientela, por ello que pudo identificar de inmediato a la persona de cabello rosa que venía entrando al puesto.

-. Sakura-chan.- saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-. Hola Naruto.- dijo la aludida acercándose a la barra y sentándose en uno de los bancos que había.- como has estado.-

Naruto solo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, por la forma en que lo estaba mirando la pelirrosa lo más seguro era que ella ya estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, después de todo era la prima de uno de ellos.

Sakura tenía la mirada atenta en el nerviosismo del otro, ya sabía todo, bueno ella misma les había dicho que Naruto no reaccionaria nada bien con aquel "trato", así que lo más seguro era que ella tendría que darles una mano, después de todo ya no aguantaba sus constantes reclamos entre ellos. Así que había tomado una decisión.

-. Estoy bien Sakura-chan.- dijo el rubio sacando a la otra de sus pensamientos.- por cierto también esas en la exposición?.- pregunto para desviar el tema, pero sabía que no daría mucho resultado.

-. No, yo estoy en la carrera de medicina, pero vine a ver las obras de Sai.-

-. Ah.- dijo pero con una pequeña mueca al haber escuchado el nombre del pálido azabache.

-. Por lo que veo, no te agrada mucho, cierto?.-

-. Esta loco, al igual que el teme.-

-. Jajaj, no digas eso, bueno son un poco raros, pero no están locos, además Sai está muy interesado en ti, es un poco extraño pero es mi único pariente así que siempre lo apoyo en lo que decide.- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- además de que Sasuke-kun también es muy guapo, así que en verdad la tienes difícil.-

Naruto no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar, aunque bueno tenía que admitir que desde que había conocido a Sakura nunca había tenido una plática tan larga con ella.

-. No digas eso Sakura-chan.-

-. Anda Naruto, solo dales una oportunidad, no son tan malos como tú piensas, es solo que no están acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de cosas, así que se comportan como unos idiotas.-

-. Te apoyo-ttebayo.-

-. Naruto.- suspiro.- pero sabes eso no lo hicieron con mala intención, además esa es la única cosa para que no se agarren a golpes.-

-. Pero es que...-

-. Solo piénsalo Naruto, solo una oportunidad, conócelos, sé que no es tan malo.-

El rubio medito un momento las palabras de la pelirrosa, tal vez tenía razón, ya que era seguro que no se los iba a quitar de encima tan fácil, así que tal vez conocerlos un poco mas no sería mala idea, bueno al menos esperaba no arrepentirse después.

-. Está bien.-

-. Gracias Naruto.-

Sin duda Sakura estaba destinada a ser solo una buena amiga, y por alguna razón esa idea le agradaba.

.

S&N

.

Sai recorría los pasillos buscando a cierta cabecita rubia, había escuchado que su grupo pondría un café, así que iría a buscarlo, por alguna razón no le importaba si le daba una paliza ahí mismo (sabia que el rubio era un tanto rencoroso), pero a él no le tomaba mucho sentido, así que lo único que tenía en mente era llevarlo para que viera sus obras.

Aun recordaba aquella enigmática reacción de asombro que se había colocado en su rostro al contemplar sus obras, quería volver a verla, y quería sentir otra vez aquel agradable calor en su pecho.

Paso con rapidez entre las personas hasta llegar al estante que habían montado, la verdad era un lugar bonito, y el olor a café inundaba el ambiente, pero aunque se le antojara el iba por una sola persona, y en cuanto la identifico a lo lejos no pudo evitar gritarle.

-. Naru-chan.- dijo contento aun con su inmutable sonría.

Naruto solo volteo al escuchar aquella conocida voz, quería darle una buena patada, ya que su coraje aun seguía, pero después recordó las palabras de la pelirrosa y se contuvo (aunque claro ya tendría una oportunidad para cobrársela, de eso estaba seguro), así que por ahora se resigno, le había prometido que les daría una oportunidad y eso haría.

-. Que haces aquí Sai?.- una pregunta un tanto lógica, pero sabía que el moreno no iba por café.

-. Aun sigues enojado?.- pregunto ignorándolo.

-. Sí, pero creo que si así me dejan tranquilo, es preferible aceptar.- se encogió de hombros.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que el albino ensanchara su sonrisa y tomara del brazo al rubio para comenzar a caminar.-. Ven vamos a ver unos cuadro que pinte.-

Naruto iba a protestar, pero cuando vio que sus amigos tomaban su lugar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que se lo llevara jalando, suspiro resignado.

Solo se preguntaba si había sido buena idea, decirle que sí.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke seguía en la galería, contemplaba sus obras sin duda, para cualquiera era excelentes, para cualquiera, menos para él.

No supo porque pero su vista se fijo por fuera de la ventana, llegando al pasillo en donde se mostraban la sección de pinturas, pero lo que llamo su atención no fue ninguna de esas obras, si no el par de personas que se encontraban observándolas.

Observo aquella hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del rubio.

Por instinto apretó sus puños, acaso eran celos?. Si sabía que eran celos, el no quería que aquellas sonrisas no fueran para nadie más que para él,

Vaya aparte de celoso, posesivo. Pero no podía hacer nada esa era su naturaleza.

No pensó dos veces y sus pies ya se estaban moviendo hacia donde ellos estaban, tenía que hacer algo para que Naruto comenzara a pensar solo en él, y gracias a su magnifico cerebro de genio (N/A: vanidad por delante XD), ya sabía a la perfección como lograría hacer eso.

Sonrió con un toque de malicia, sin duda, esa sería la mejor manera.

.

S&N

.

En la sala de exposición, se encontraban todas aquellas obras de los estudiantes más destacados, había muchas personas observando su belleza, al igual que un pelinegro, el cual se sentía muy a gusto mostrando su trabajo a un maravillado rubio.

-. Y que te parecen Naru-chan.-

-. Están increíbles Sai, en verdad tú las hiciste?.-

-. Claro, una de las cosas que más me gusta es pintar, mira esta también es mía.- dijo Sai acercándose a la pintura y empezando a explicarle de que se trataba.

Naruto no quitaba la cara de emoción, bueno tenía que admitir que no sabía mucho de arte, después de todo, economía no tenía nada que ver con aquella área, pero aun así le encantaba disfrutar de las piezas, y bueno dicho gusto lo había adquirido al contemplar las fotografías de Sasuke.

Y a su rubia cabeza le llego una pregunta. En donde estarían expuestas las fotografías del Uchiha?

Además de que a él no lo había visto en el evento, eso se le hizo extraño, pero por alguna razón casi como si lo hubiese invocado, Sasuke entraba por la puerta principal.

Se acerco a donde Sai y Naruto se encontraban, había demasiada gente alrededor de ellos que el pintor aun se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que seguía explicando su obra a un ya distraído blondo, que ya toda su atención se había ido con el otro moreno que ya estaba muy cerca por lo que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara.

El moreno llego justo detrás del rubio y lo tomo de la muñeca.

-. Vamos dobe.- lo jalo alejándolo del albino.

-. Eh?.-

-. Quiero mostrarte algo.-

-. Espera… y Sai?.- trato de zafarse para acercarse de nueva cuenta al otro moreno, solo que Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con ello y lo arrastro hasta llegar a la entrada, en donde salió feliz de la vida aun sujetando firmemente a menor.

Mientras en el interior, Sai había terminado su letanía.

-. Y que te pareció Naru-chan?.- pregunto Sai girándose solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo. – Naruto?.-

Observo para todos lados y ni rastro del de ojos azules. Y en la cabeza del moreno solo podía hacerse una sencilla pregunta. A donde se había metido?.

.

S&N

.

Después de arrástralo entre las personas, habían llegado a un lugar más apartado, era la sala en donde se exponían las fotografías, solo que ellos entraron a un tipo de bodega, por lo que no había nadie con ellos.

-. Oye teme que te pasa.- exigió saber el rubio ante ese extraño comportamiento del otro, no se suponía que Sasuke siempre el serio y educado?, lo estaba comenzado a dudar.

El moreno lo quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules del mismo color del cielo, no, sus ojos aun eran más hermosos que el color del cielo, bueno no por nada se había enamorado de ellos, aunque ahora se encontraban un poco molestos, aun así le encantaban. Saben por qué?...

Porque ahora esos hermosos azules solo lo miraban a él.

Naruto no recibió respuesta pero sentía que aquellos oscuros ojos lo estaban traspasando, era una sensación rara, por lo que no pudo comenzar a ponerse nerviosos, además de que sentía que hacía mucho calor en la pequeña bodega, porque sus mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la acciones del rubio, verlo con ese semblante le encantaba, no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, dejándolo casi arrinconado en la pared cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sentir el calor del rubio sin duda no tenia precio. Aspiro su aroma y acerco su boca a su oído, por alguna razón el rubio se había quedado en shock.

Simplemente la mente de Naruto se había quedado en blanco.

-. Solo mírame a mi.- dijo en un susurro, pero aun muy audible para su acompañante.-. Quiero que pienses solo en mí.-

El menor solo abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras tan anhelantes, lo que provoco que su conmoción aumentara, la cual el azabache aprovecho. El mayor tomo alzo una de sus manos para posarla en la barbilla del otro, alzo sutilmente su rostro y antes de que dijera algo, poso sus pálidos labios sobre los suaves de Naruto, un simple rose, que pronto trato de profundizar, aunque el mutismo del otro no ayudaba mucho.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos y regreso a la realidad al sentir aquella lengua tratando de hacerse paso hacia la suya, no supo porque, pero no le negó el acceso.

Jamás se imagino encontrase en esa situación.

Poco a poco tratando de recurara su respiración se fueron separando, los dos con las mejillas coloradas, aunque claro con diferentes reacciones en sus rostros, mientras el moreno sonreía feliz y prepotente, Naruto solo se sentía desubicado.

-. Qu…que hiciste?.- dijo aún con las palabra entrecortada por la impresión y el nerviosismo.

-. Solo tome uno de los 3 besos que me corresponde.-

-. Eh?, pero si yo no he dicho que acepto teme.-

-. Pero no te quejaste hace un momento, así que para mí es una afirmativa, o acaso quieres otro?.-

Naruto solo pudo ver la sonrisa de medio lado del moreno antes de salir del lugar, ya que si se quedaba, sabía que no saldría muy bien que digamos.

Sin duda Sasuke era un aprovechado, pero por alguna razón le había gustado.

Sin quererlo Sasuke había hecho su cometido, ahora sería muy difícil sacarlo de su cabeza y no pensar en el, de eso estaba seguro.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia n.n**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado, ya que en verdad agradezco todo su apoyo, así que espero que aun sea de su agrado n.n, aunque como siempre lamento la demora u.u**_

_**Me tengo que ir, pero claro que antes de irme, pues muchas gracias a las que se pasan a dejar un comentario n.n a: **__Yuki-2310, tsukimine12, sol yuki uzumaki, Natusky, himeko, DGHA, kaii-chn, TheRusso, saskenaru, Ayame Chan, Isis Sakuris-chan, cami2010 y NelIra._

_**Ahora si me voy n.n**_

_**Y ya saben, que tal si por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Todas las personas iban y venían entre los pasillos de la escuela, contemplando algunas obras que se encontraban colgadas en las paredes de estos, ya que al ser muchas no cabían en los salones que habían designado para ellas, además de que solo eran pinturas y cuadros por lo que no estorbaban en el paso de los transeúntes.

Todo era paz, hasta que cierta cabellera rubia interrumpió el recorrido.

Naruto paso como rayo entre los pasillos para llegar al puesto de sus amigos, estaba todo rojo, uno por la semejante carrera que había dado casi de extremo a extremo y dos (y claro la mayor culpable) el bochorno que había tenido al sentir el beso de Sasuke y de solo recordarlo se ponía aun mas rojo.

Llagando al local, entro sigilosamente, pudo observar como sus compañeros estaban un poco alejados, así que siguió su camino sin mirar a nadie, tan solo llego en donde se encontraba la improvisada cocina, tomo sus cosas y solo paso junto a Hinata que estaba hirviendo el agua para preparar mas café, agradeció que los otros estaban tan distraídos atendiendo las demás mesas que aun no lo habían visto.

Suspiro, un poco más relajado.

La muchacha al escuchar el suspiro, volteo, solo para encontrarse con un rubio un poco agitado y con las mejillas un poco rosadas, como si se hubiese puesto un poco de rubor.

-. Que te paso Naruto-kun?, pensé que estabas con Sai-san.-

-. Larga historia Hinata, después te cuento, ahora me tengo que ir.-

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie respecto al hecho ocurrido, la morena al observar su rostro se dio cuenta, así que no le pregunto más y le regalo una ligera sonrisa.

-. Mmm, está bien, yo te cubro.-

-. Te debo una.- dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar.- por cierto si viene Sai, dile que me fui temprano y que después me disculpare con el.-

-. Está bien, nos vemos Naruto-kun.-

El rubio solo asintió en despedida y salió del local, camino un poco más tranquilo por los pasillos, no tardo mucho en llegar a la entrada, sabía que sus compañeros querrían saber el porqué se de ausencia, pero ahora con Hinata cubriéndolo sería menos pesado, además ya pensaría después en como quitárselos de encima, porque ahora su mente se enfocaba en otra cosas, mejor dicho en cierta persona de ojos y cabellos azabaches que llevaba por apellido Uchiha.

Suspiro, lo único que le vino a la cabeza era que el muy bastardo había logrado su cometido, porque simplemente ya no se lo podía sacer de la cabeza.

Pasó el portón y salió del edificio.

.

S&N

.

Sai recorrió cada salón, buscando a cierta cabecita rubia, lo había perdido de vista por completo, se le hacía extraño que no se despidiera de él, pero eso ya no le importaba ahora lo único que tenia planeado era poder encontrarlo.

Recorrió de nueva cuenta los pasillos y observo como varias personas tomaban café en unos vasos desechables muy coloridos, casi que no pasaban desapercibidos.

Fue ahí en donde se quiso dar de topes contra la pared. Como no se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo al puesto?

Sin pensarlo más salió lo más rápido que pudo al puesto de café de los compañeros del rubio, solo esperaba que se encontrara en el lugar, ya que si no tendría que buscar la manera de comunicarse con él, aunque también tenía ese pequeño inconveniente ya que no se sabía su número, pero eso no sería un impedimento para conseguirlo con alguno de sus amigos.

Sí, eso era lo mejor, si no lo encontraba lo llamaría.

.

S&N

.

La noche ya se había hecho presente y él ni cuenta se había dado. Cuando llego a su casa sus abuelos aun no llegaban de la cafetería por lo que paso a su habitación sin complicaciones, una vez dentro se recostó en su cama boca abajo estrujando su pobre almohada en el proceso.

Se había quedado dormido un par de horas pensado que cuando despertara todo no sería más que un sueño, pero no era así, además para su frustración, seguía sin poder sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza.

Se incorporo en la cama quedando sentado con la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, en donde se podía observar ya al cielo oscuro. Suspiro otra vez, cuantas veces ya lo había hecho desde su llegada?, no lo sabía, pero solo se pregunto si era posible que se quedara desmayado por andar dejando salir tanto aire de su cuerpo.

Y todo por culpa del Uchiha, al maldito teme lo tenía en cada pensamiento, seguía recordando aquel beso que le había dado, aquellas imágenes de su rostro tan cerca del suyo lo hacían ponerse como cereza en un dos por tres. Inconscientemente aun con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad del cielo, llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios, sus labios…

Aquel había sido su primer beso (ya que siempre había querido una novia pero nunca la había conseguido por lo cual no había besado a nadie), el se lo había robado, pero se había sentido tan bien que tal vez no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Rio con ironía, nunca se imagino que terminaría con esos pensamientos alojados en su rubia cabeza.

Paso otro rato contemplando la noche, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su abuela que le gritaba que ya estaba lista la cena, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero si no iba, sabía que Tsunade iría por él a rastras alegando que no dejaría que se malpasara.

Y no era bueno hacer enojar a la mujer, así que lo mejor era ir a cenar.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llego al comedor, se sentó sin muchas ganas, en la mesa ya se encontraba Jiraiya quien devoraba su plato con muchas ganas, mientras Tsunade terminaba de servir para después sentarse, aunque la actitud de su nieto no paso desapercibida para ella, ni tampoco para el peliblanco quien no se quiso esperar a preguntar.

-. Y esa cara?.- cuestión, dejando de comer.

-. Es la cara que siempre he tenido-ttebayo.- dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

-. Mocoso, no te quieras pasar de gracioso, me refiero a que porque esos ánimos.-

-. Acaso no te fue bien con el puesto en el festival?.- pregunto curiosa la rubia, acomodándose en su lugar.

El rubio iba a contestar que del puesto era de lo menos que se preocupaba, eso quedo en segundo lugar después de su encuentro con Sasuke, fue entonces que como si de una grabación se tratara, las imágenes de él junto con el moreno encerrados en aquella pequeña bodega le vino a la mente, causándole un shock al instante.

Los mayores solo observaron aquella expresión en el rostro de su nieto y entendieron en un dos por tres. No por nada lo conocían desde que era pequeño.

-. Así que es por ellos.- dijo como si nada Jiraiya.

-. Qué?.- Naruto se sorprendió de aquella conclusión bastante acertada.

-. Y esta vez quien fue?.- pregunto Tsunade de la misma manera que su esposo.

-. Como que quien fue!, No deberían de decir, oh pobre nieto mío lo están llevando por el mal camino.- dijo con un fingido dramatismo, mientras los otros solo reían.

-. No, soy de la mente muy abierta.-se apuro a decir el peliblanco.

-. Cuando te conviene-ttebayo.-dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

-. Que tiene de malo de que me preocupe por tu futuro, además los dos son ricos, que más les pides?.- dijo tratándose de contenerse de reír nuevamente.

Naruto solo volvió a entrecerrar lo ojos.- cállate ero-sennin.- dijo comenzando a comer su cena y colocar una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que menos quería era que sus propios abuelos se burlaban de su situación. Pero que le iba a hacer así eran ellos.

En el fondo se alegraba que a su manera, siempre lo pusieran de buen humor.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke llego por fin a su casa, ya era algo tarde, pero después de todo se tuvo que quedar para recoger todo lo que habían utilizado para la exposición, ya que ese día era viernes por lo cual el material no podía quedarse todo el fin de semana, además de que el no pensaba ir a la escuela ni sábado ni domingo ya que esos eran los únicos días de descanso que tenia. Un poco cansado ingreso al vestíbulo, para después pasar a la sala, en ella se encontró con su hermano el cual estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones revisando su cámara fotográfica, seguramente checando las nuevas fotos que utilizaría para su próxima exposición.

Pasó a la habitación y se sentó en otro de los sillones de la sala, tenía que admitir que aquel día había sido bastante ajetreado y estresante (más que nada a la hora que había visto a Sai a Naruto juntos), pero después de todo la situación había acabado bien, por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad, no era la gran sonrisa que cualquiera pondría, pero para Uchiha Sasuke aquella ligera expresión era más de lo que podía pedir.

Salió un poco de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-. Qué tal te fue ototou?.- pregunto Itachi sin despegar la vista de las fotos que revisaba.

-. Supongo que bien.- dijo sin más, pero con un tono de alegría en su voz.

Itachi se extraño de aquel tono tan diferente de su hermano, su voz siempre había sonado seca y seria, pero ahora tenía un tinte diferente, a si un poco curioso por fin alzo su vista para observar a su hermano y lo que vio en el rostro de su pequeño ototou lo pasmo por un momento.

Acaso estaba viendo visiones?, porque aquello no lo podía definir.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo?

-. Oye.- pregunto para llamar la atención del otro.

-. Que quieres?.- contesto de mala gana, pero aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

-. Quien eres tú y en donde dejaste a mi hermano?.- dijo de forma acusadora señalándolo con uno de sus dedos.

A lo que el menor solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, el que se la estaba pasando muy bien sentado en el cómodo sillón y su aniki salía con aquellas cosas. Acaso era muy raro que estuviera contento?, tal vez para el sí, pero aquello ya era exageración de Itachi.

Iba a decirle un par de insultos cuando otra persona entro a la sala, pasando a dejar una bandeja con tazas de té en la pequeña mesita de centro, para después sentarse junto al moreno mayor y antes de que pudiera saludar al recién llegado, Itachi volvió a tomar la palabra.

-. Deidara, dime que lo que veo no es una ilusión.-dijo un señalando a Sasuke.

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que el Uchiha le preguntaba, solo hasta que observo como la señal indicaba hacia el frente en donde se encontraba sentado el otro moreno, así que miro al menor y suspiro entendiendo a lo que se refería.

A veces lo Uchihas era bastante exagerados.

-. No seas tonto Itachi, que tiene de malo que Sasuke tenga cara de idiota enamorado.-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-. Hey.- trato de reclamar el ofendido.

-. Es la verdad.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

E Itachi entro en un trance mayor al escuchar las palabras del rubio, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Sasuke enamorado?

Aun sin procesar bien la información el mayor se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su pequeño ototou.- oh, Sasuke jamás pensé que viviría para ver este momento.- dijo estrujándolo más.

-. No exageres Itachi y suéltame.- el menor solo trataba de sacárselo de encima.

Deidara solo contemplaba la escena con pena ajena para el pobre de Sasuke, en ocasiones Itachi se comportaba de una manera muy rara, los Uchihas se pasaban de tontos, y era por ello que aun se preguntaba cómo era que se había ido a enamorar de uno de ellos.

El menor por fin se soltó, se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.- será mejor que vaya a dormir.- Sasuke solo bufo, lo mejor sería irse a dormir a seguir escuchando las tonterías de su hermano y su cuñado.

Itachi se acerco a Deidara y lo abrazo.

-. Me alegro que allá encontrado a alguien.- dijo en un susurro al oído del otro, para después verlo a la cara y darle un tierno beso.- igual que yo te encontré a ti.- termino de decir una vez que se separaron.

Y eran esos momentos cuando Deidara sabia el porqué se había enamorado de aquel raro azabache. Rio un poco por sus conclusiones y le regreso el beso a un muy feliz Itachi.

El moreno mayor estaba feliz de que Sasuke encontrara a la persona adecuada como el ya lo había hecho, porque sin duda aquella era una alegría muy grande que deseaba que su hermanito también la experimentara.

.

S&N

.

El sábado por fin llego, Naruto seguía cómodamente enredado en las sabanas de su calientita cama, ese día siempre se levantaba tarde, ya que no tenia escuela y la cafetería la habrían más tarde que en la semana, así que el aprovechaba para tomar unas horas extras.

Pero su rutina fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de su celular, de un salto se incorporo de la cama por el susto (ya que nunca nada lo interrumpía) y giro su cabeza en varias direcciones buscado el dichoso aparatito que no dejaba de sonar.

Aun medio durmiendo dio con él, se fijo en la pantalla y era un numero que no conocía, pero aun así no dejaba de timbrar por lo que no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

-. Diga.-dijo aun medio dormido.

_-. Ah, buenos días Naruto-kun.- contesto de inmediato la otra persona._

-. Y ahora que quieres Sai.- reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, sabía que el azabache no se quedaría tranquilo y le pediría su número a alguno de sus amigos, por lo que no se extraño de aquella llamada.- no ves que es de madrugada.-

_-. Pero si son las nueve de la mañana.-_

-. Exacto, yo siempre me levanto a la once-ttebayo.-

A Sai solo se le escurrió una gotita por la nunca ante el comentario del otro chico, pero aun así continuo.

_-. Bueno, Naru-chan, que tal si te recompenso con algo.-_

-. Algo?.-

_-. Sí, que tal si te invito a algún lugar.-_

-. Una cita?.- no supo porque pero hasta escalofríos le dio, esperaba que dijera que no, porque de lo contrario trataría de excusarse.

_-. No exactamente.- se apresuro a decir Sai, sabía que el rubio no aceptaría así de fácil.- solo una salida de amigos, además me la debes, ya que ayer te fuiste sin decirme nada.-_

Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar que aquello había sido culpa del teme de Sasuke, pero eso era demasiada información para el otro, ya que de seguro no se quedaría en paz hasta que le dijera que le había dicho el otro moreno, no lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

-. Está bien Sai.-

_-. En serio?, digo, entonces en una hora en las bancas que están en la entrada de la escuela, nos vemos.-_

El rubio ya no le dio tiempo de reprochar que aun era temprano, ya que enseguida escucho un pii y nada más, muy a su pesar se levanto de mala gana y se metió al baño, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más por haber aceptado aquella invitación.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se había levantado temprano como era su costumbre, tenía que acomodar las fotografías que había utilizado en la exposición, las envolvió una por una y las coloco en unas cajas, cada una la observaba y seguían sin convencerle.

Paso su vista de aquellas que aguardaba a una que se encontraba colgada en su cuarto, aquella que era la misma que tenían en la cafetería de Naruto, aquella que había defendido con tanto cariño y que era su favorita. Aquella foto que también se había convertido en su favorita no por el paisaje, sino porque cada vez que la observaba recordaba la sincera sonrisa de su rubio.

Aquella sonrisa era tan radiante que era lo que le hacía falta a sus obras.

Sonrió de manera ligera al igual que la noche anterior al recordar aquel beso que había compartido con Naruto, aquellos labios que estaba seguro quería volver a probar, aquellos que solo los quería para él, y no solo sus labios sino todo de él, su cuerpo, su alma y sus pensamientos.

Siguió pasando las fotografías, algún día quería plasmar el mismo sentimiento que su hermano trasmitía con sus fotografías, una vez había escuchado que le había dicho…

_-. Para poder plasmar aquel sentimiento solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada.-_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano, para su suerte el ya había encontrado a aquella persona indicada.

Sostuvo el ultimo papel para envolver, y se dio cuenta de que ya no había más fotografías, por lo que no tardo mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que se le había olvidado traer alguna de sus obras más pequeñas (que era por eso que ni cuenta se dio), bufo con fastidio, después de todo si tenía que regresar a la escuela.

Saco sus llaves, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cochera para sacar su moto.

Entre más pronto fuera mejor para él.

.

S&N

.

Sai se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que había en la escuela, ese día asistían a practicar algunos equipos de futbol, así que aun siendo sábado la escuela se encontraba abierta. Observo como a lo lejos llegaba el rubio, alzo una de sus manos para que viera en donde se encontraba, Naruto al darse cuenta de la seña enseguida se dirigió al lugar.

-. Hola Sai.-

-. Qué bueno que llagaste.-

-. Que hacemos aquí?.-

-. Tuve que venir a aguardar mis cuadros, por eso se me hizo más fácil citarte aquí.-

-. No hay problema-ttebayo.- dijo sentándose a su lado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Sai tenía un hoja en sus manos, no pudo evitar preguntar.- y eso?.-

-. Ah, esto es un diploma por una de mis obras.-

-. Como un premio-ttebayo?.-

-. Algo así.- Sai se lo mostro, el rubio por su parte lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo con cuidada.

El moreno solo veía la cara tranquila de Naruto, aquella expresión tan serena y con una ligera sonrisa le encantaba, y entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tal vez no funcionaria muy bien, pero tenía que intentarlo, no?.

-. Naruto.- dijo llamando la atención del otro-. Bésame.- dijo de la nada.

-. Quesee?.- el pebre chico casi se cae de la banca por aquella petición.

-. Solo es un beso, que sea mi recompensa por mi premio, además Sakura me dijo que habías aceptado lo del trato, así que tómalo como parte de este.- dijo de manera tranquila.

-. Estás loco, yo nunca dije eso-ttebayo.- se defendió, él le había dicho a Sakura que los conocería, no que aceptaba su dichoso trato.

-. Está bien Naru-chan, entonces qué tal si a cambio de eso te dejo de molestar por el resto de la tarde.-

Naruto que aun se encontraba un poco desubicado escucho atento las palabras del otro, se lo pensó un poco, esa era una muy buena oferta, pero tampoco le gustaba el precio, sentía que era como si estuviera traicionando a Sasuke, pero aun así tampoco era nada del otro, así que solo sería un ligero rose, y saldría ganando una tarde libre de aquel acosador.

-. Está bien, pero solo con mis condiciones-ttebayo.- el otro asintió, y el rubio suspiro.- bueno entonces cierra los ojos.-

Solo le daría un ligero rose, solo juntar sus labios con loso otros sin ningún movimiento raro. Solo eso.

Sai cerró los ojos, el pobre rubio trago saliva, se lo había prometido, ahora tenía que pegar sus labios con los del moreno y listo, fin de la historia. Un poco mas convencido el también cerro sus azules ojos y se acerco, solo faltaba poco para unirlos, sus labios ya estaban muy cerca…

El por tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que su compañero los había abierto, por lo que Sai al tenerlo tan cerca no desaprovecho la oportunidad, alzo su mano tomando la nuca del rubio y acércalo para darle un profundo beso.

Sasuke que había llegado para recoger su cuadro vio a lo lejos como una pareja se besaba, le hubiese importado en lo mas mínimo si no fuera que al acercase reconoció a cierta cabellera rubia, solo se quedo estático cuando sin querer los reconoció.

Sai y Naruto se estaban besando.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia n.n, un poquitín tarde pero espero que me disculpen u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, que les pareció?**_

_**Las cosas se ponen color de hormiga XD**_

_**o.O y ahora que pasara con Sasuke?**_

_**Bueno eso será para la próxima XD**_

_**Además no saben cuánto les agradezco su apoyo, en verdad ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo n.n, asi que muchas gracias por sus comentarios que sirven para que siga con el fic con mucho cariño para ustedes, asi que gracias a: **__sol yuki uzumaki, Yuki-2310, isis-chan, saskenaru, Sayukira, himeko, Lenay-chan, 5nami5, tsukimine12, nany-08(gracias x 3 n.n), Nathy (también gracias x3), kaii-ch y Nelira._

_**Bueno, nos vemos y pues que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

A Sasuke le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, simplemente los segundos dejaron de correr por un instante, hubiese jurado que eran horas las que se había quedado ahí parado como tonto contemplando aquella pareja, pero en realidad solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Simplemente el moreno no podía reaccionar, su mente se había bloqueado, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se despabilara, por la ira que se comenzaba a acumular en su cuerpo.

No tardo mucho en sentir como la rabia se le subía a la cabeza, sus pies que por fin se habían despertado, cobraron vida propia y con rapidez se dirigieron a esa dirección, directo a donde se encontraba ese par.

Y ahora solo se preguntaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para haber aceptado un trato con Sai?

A él nunca le había gustado que tocaran lo que le pertenecía (y en este caso) sabía que Naruto pronto seria suyo.

Sai era hombre muerto.

Con el último paso, se coloco detrás de su copia, lo tomo del cuello despegándolo de un tirón de la preciada boca de su rubio (haciendo que Naruto se hiciera para atrás por el ligero empujón), y en un movimiento rápido volteo a Sai dejándolo cara a cara frente a él, antes de que el albino pronunciara alguna palabra, el puño de Sasuke ya se había estampado en la parte derecha del rostro del albino.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos sin saber que pasaba, primero el aprovechado de su acompañante se agasajaba con su boca y ahora alguien llegaba a empujarlo, se sintió desorientado por las recientes acciones, y cuando por fin pudo poner atención, distinguió a la otra persona, sus ojos se abrieron mas (si eso era posible), al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Frente a él y con cara de homicida estaba el bastardo de Sasuke, por la impresión ni se había detenido a observar como Sai trataba de incorporarse por el reciente golpe, ya que su vista estaba clavada en la figura del Uchiha. Quien parecía muy atento a seguir con su golpiza.

-. Qué crees que hace copia barata.- escupió Sasuke con enojo.

Sai, se incorporo del suelo y se limpio el pequeño rastro de sangre de la comisura de su labio, la verdad es que no se esperaba aquello, ni que Sasuke estuviera un sábado en la escuela y mucho menos el golpe. Lo había agarrado desprevenido y se lo haría saber.

-. Yo no le veo nada de malo, solo besaba a mi futuro novio.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-. No digas tonterías.-

Aquellas palabras encendieron de nueva cuenta al Uchiha, quien se lanzo contra el otro, pero esta vez Sai lo esquivo, dándole el un golpe en el estomago, Sasuke se retorció un poco pero pudo sostenerse en pie, propinándole otro golpe.

Naruto solo los veía con los ojos abiertos, lo habían ignorado por completo y hablaban de él como si no se encontrara en el lugar. Sintió que la poca paciencia que tenía se esfumaba y no dudo en gritar.

-. BASTA!.- grito llamando la atención de los dos.- si quieren matarse, háganlo, pero a mí no me metan en sus peleas, yo me voy-ttebayo.-dijo comenzando su camino, que más bien parecía una carrera, ya que en un instante desapareció de la vista de los dos.

Ellos solo quedaron viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido, se sintieron culpables del incidente, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que a pesar de todo, habían dejado de pelear al instante de escuchar su voz.

-. Ya viste lo que provocaste pintor de cuarta.- dijo Sasuke limpiándose en polvo del pantalón.

-. Yo?, pero si tu comenzaste bastardo.- dijo animadamente mientras se componía la camisa.- oh es que acaso tienes miedo de que me escoja a mi.- dijo con su ya característica sonrisa falsa.

Sasuke solo le mando una mirada de odio, aquel tipo se estaba pasando de listo.

Mira que decir esas cosas. Miedo?

Un Uchiha teniendo miedo?, eso era más ilógico que un billete de tres pesos, pero aun así, aunque su mente lo negara, su corazón sabia que aquellas palabras le causaban ese efecto, no quería imaginar qué pasaría si el dobe al final eligiera a su copia barata en vez de a él.

No le prestó más atención y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sai lo observo y se apuro a hablar.

-. Solo déjame decirte algo Sasuke-kun.- dijo en voz alta, el Uchiha solo lo vio de reojo.- el que se enoja pierde.- dijo mostrando su sonrisa falsa.

Decidió ignorarlo, retomando su camino.

Aunque aquellas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza.

.

S&N

.

Naruto corrió hasta donde sus adoloridas piernas le permitieron, se detuvo a observar su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al parque del centro, suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era descansar en una de las bancas, tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

Lo ocurrido anteriormente era algo que nunca se había esperado.

Primero, y antes que nada, adiós a su cotidiano sábado tranquilo. Segundo había besado a Sai, aquel bastardo se las había ingeniado para aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, plantándole semejante beso, que hasta le robo el aire, pero aun así aquel beso no se había sentido como el de Sasuke.

Movió la cabeza varias veces, como era posible que los estuviera comparando?.

Toda la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y ni cuenta se había dado. Tan enfrascado estaba regañándose mentalmente que no se dio cuenta que una persona se había acercado a su banca.

-. Naruto?.- escucho su nombre y alzo la cabeza, ahí enfrente de él, se encontraba Sakura observándole con algo de curiosidad.

-. Sakura-chan.-

-. Hola, que haces aquí sentado tan solo?.- se sentó junto a él.- además con esa cara de frustración.-

Naruto se lo pensó, contarle o no, después de todo ella era la única que sabía todo con referente a sus acosadores, ella también tenía cierta culpa, así que decidió contarle lo ocurrido.

-. Pues veras…-

Sakura fue al parque para encontrarse con unas amigas, pero al ver la cara del rubio se acerco a él, sabía que aquella mueca solo la podía sacar aquel par de locos, y al escuchar la historia del rubio no se había equivocado.

-. Y así el teme termino golpeándose con Sai.- suspiro cansado por recordarlo.

-. Y que hiciste?.-

-. Nada, los deje para que se mataran a gusto.-

-. Naruto.-

-. Lo siento Sakura-chan, sé que es tu primo, pero no deja de ser un loco-ttebayo.-

-. En eso tienes razón.- rio un poco ante la descripción.- pero como te dije antes, trata de conocerlos.-

-. Es lo que intento, pero ellos siempre hacen cosas raras.-

-. Cosas raras?.-

-. Bueno algo así.- no quiso darle más explicaciones sobre el beso de Sasuke.

-. Creo que tengo una solución para que toda esta situación termine.- dijo sonriendo.

El rubio al escuchar aquello hasta le brillaron los ojitos.- en serio Sakura-chan?, que es?.-

-. Bueno eso es fácil Naruto, lo único que tienes que hacer para dar fin a esto…- se detuvo un momento observando la cara esperanzadora que había puesto el otro-… es elegir a alguno de los dos.-

La cara de Naruto era un poema. Había escuchado bien?, Sakura en ocasiones podía ser muy bromista.

-. No pongas esa cara, es la verdad, si elijes por fin a alguno de ellos, el otro tendrá que darse por vencido y dejar de pelear.- dijo pensativa.- por cierto Naruto, a quien elegirías?.-

Naruto lo medito, elegir a uno?, bueno eso no lo había contemplado, en primer lugar porque nunca pensó que aquello llegara tan lejos, pero aun así no podía hacer eso, había que admitir que cada uno tenía lo suyo, pero aun no se sentía listo para dar una respuesta, su cabeza no, pero su corazón ya se estaba inclinando mas por uno de los dos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-. Pues, yo…-

-. No te apures, veras que pronto tendrás una respuesta, aunque espero que en verdad sea rápido.- dijo y observo la cara consternada del menor, así que lo mejor era no seguir agobiándolo y cambiar de tema.- Por cierto como les fue en el festival?.-

El rubio se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pero entendió el punto de la pelirrosa, por ahora no quería quebrarse la cabeza buscando una respuesta, así que sonrió y se dispuso a contarle lo poco que habían hecho sus amigos.

Se alegraba que Sakura fuera una buena amiga que supiera escuchar.

.

S&N

.

El ruido de las personas inundaba el pequeño establecimiento, todas animadas ingiriendo el delicioso café de aquella pequeña cafetería, mientras en una de las mesas, se podía observar a un joven azabache, tomando tranquilamente su té, observando atento la entrada del establecimiento esperando cómodamente a que cierta personita de cabellera rubia hiciera acto de aparición.

Qué?, pensaron que Sasuke bajaría la cabeza y se iría con la cola entre las patas a su casa a llorar contra su almohada?

Pues no, su orgullo no se lo permitía, porque estaba seguro que el causante de todo aquel enredo era culpa de Sai, además de que estuvo pensando mucho lo último que le había dicho su copia, y no dejaría que el tipo se aprovechara del momento. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con su adoración rubia.

Tenía que hacer algo, ya se le había ocurrido un plan, no servía enojarse y hacerle caso a su orgullo, por primera vez no se montaría en su burro, ya que si lo pensaba bien, su orgullo no se iba a materializar para hacerle compañía cuando se quedara solo por su tozudez.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan especial por alguien y no lo dejaría pasar.

No sabía en donde buscarlo, así que llego a la cafetería de sus abuelos, se sentó a esperarlo, en algún momento tenía que aparecer.

Naruto entro a la cafetería como si nada, se había pasado parte de la tarde con Sakura hasta la llegada de sus amigas, y después solo se había quedado sentado en aquella banca a contemplar su alrededor y pensar.

Llego al establecimiento sin mirar a nadie, iba directo a la cocina a ver a sus abuelos, solo que antes de cruzar la puerta, Jiraiya lo detuvo, encaminándolo de nuevo hacia las mesas.

-. Qué te pasa ero-sennin?.- pregunto curioso, al verse empujado hacia afuera.

-. Nada muchacho, solo que tienes compañía.- dijo el peliblanco apuntando hacia una de las mesas.

-. Eh?.- dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba el dedo de Jiraiya.- TU!.- casi grito cuando lo vio, llamando la atención de varios de los clientes.

-. No tienes que gritar tan fuerte dobe.-

-. Que haces aquí teme?.-

-. Lógicamente vine a verte.-

-. Para qué?.-

-. Porque tan a la defensiva usurantonkachi?.-

El rubio no sabía que contestar, tal vez quería venganza por dejarlos solos, así que lo mejor era poner distancia.

-. Quieres venganza-ttebayo?.-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al escuchar aquella pregunta de parte del rubio, pero no le diría sus verdaderos planes.

-. Algo así.- dijo por ultimo.

Antes de que el rubio protestara, Sasuke se levanto de la silla, y como Pedro por su casa paso a la cocina en donde se encontraba Tsunade y Jiraiya, los cuales al verlo solo sonrieron.

-. Que deseas Sasuke-kun.- pregunto amable la rubia.

-. Quiero llevar a Naruto de paseo, puede venir?.-

-. Claro, solo no lleguen tarde.- se apresuro a decidir Jiraiya.

El otro solo asintió y se dirigió a donde el rubio se había quedado estático.

-. Listo, vámonos dobe.- paso a su lado y lo jalo hacia la salida.

Naruto no entendía nada, que había ido a decirles a sus abuelos?. Sasuke solo se dedicaba a guiarlo, sin contestar a la curiosidad del menor, lo condujo a donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada, tomo un casco y se lo dio.

-. Póntelo.- no pidió, ordeno.

-. No quiero.- y Naruto no le seguiría el juego.

-. No empieces dobe, no me obligues a ponértelo.-

-. Quiero ver como lo intentas-ttebayo.-

Antes de que el otro volviera a reclamar, se acerco, invadió rápidamente su espacio personal, lo tomo de la barbilla y le planto un beso digno de un Uchiha. El pobre rubio quedo en shock, el cual Sasuke aprovecho poniéndole el casco en la cabeza.

-. Listo vámonos.-

Dijo por último, subiéndose, mientras el rubio lo seguía sin rechistar.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, tal vez aquello lo utilizaría mas seguido.

.

S&N

.

Sai caminaba pensativo, en su rostro al ser mas pálido de lo normal, se veía las claras marcas de que se había peleado, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, pero eran cosas que tenía que aguantar si quería ser el ganador del corazón del rubio.

Aun con el labio lastimado sonrió, no se daría por vencido tan fácil contra del Uchiha.

Tal vez parecía un capricho, pero no era así.

Además, había hablado por teléfono con Sakura, le había dicho muchas cosas, pero entre ellas, que le pidiera disculpas al rubio, y así lo haría, además le pintaría un cuadro especialmente para él como compensación, sabía que a Naruto le gustaban sus cuadros, así que tendría un punto bueno delante del blondo, era por ello que se dirigía a la tienda para comprar pinceles nuevos.

Antes de ingresar, observo cómo había un joven con cabellos pelirrojos que le daba la espalda.

-. _Bonito color de cabello_.- pensó para después entrar al local.

Tenía que hacer una buena estrategia para estar solo con el rubio y demostrarle que era la mejor elección.

.

S&N

.

La carretera se veía completamente desierta, aquel escenario era el ideal para una carrera, a esa velocidad cualquiera de asustaría, pero para Sasuke que le encantaba la velocidad estaba en el cielo, y más por la persona que tenia pegada a su espalda, no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por su parte el pobre rubio solo se aferraba más a su acompañante para no caer, en definitiva, Sasuke estaba loco.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta del fuerte agarre y aumento la velocidad, provocando con ello que el rubio por instinto se aferra a un mas fuerte a su espalda. (N/A: el truco de la motocicleta nunca falla XD), pasó un rato mas con aquella velocidad y no tardaron en por fin detenerse.

A Naruto no le importo el lugar, a él solo le importaba que por fin se hubieran detenido.

-. Por fin tierra.- dijo bajándose de un salto.

-. No exageres dobe.-

-. Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de apreciar mi vida teme.-

-. Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a acercarse a la moto, dejar su casco y sacar de la parte trasera una cámara, para después comenzar a caminar.

Naruto lo siguió, por fin un poco más calmado pudo deleitarse con la vista del lugar, no sabía que era exactamente, pero era muy bonito, había varios árboles, tal vez era un bosque, pero también había un sonido que llegaba del interior del lugar.

-. Que hacemos aquí teme?.-

El moreno no respondió y siguió su camino, Naruto un poco molesto lo siguió, pero cuando por fin lo alcanzo para protestar, simplemente ya no le salieron las palabras, al contemplar la gran masa de agua cayendo desde lo alto del lugar.

Era una hermosa cascada.

Para que lo había llevado Sasuke a ese lugar?, Naruto sudo frio, acaso lo quería aventar del puente que estaba colgando a un lado?.

No quería imaginárselo, pero tal vez pronto lo averiguaría.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia n.n, un poquitín tarde pero aun así espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**En verdad no saben cómo les agradezco por el apoyo al fic, asi que muchas gracias a:**__ FanitiGril, tsukimine12, Daneshka Boticcelli (x4 XD), , TheRusso, isis-chan, sol yuki uzumaki, sabelukiss, sakura1402, NelIra, lice y Duendes26, Kai-Chn, TinkOfAli y saku-aya_

_**En verdad gracias n.n**_

_**Y bueno antes de irme, les dejo este doujinshi muy gracioso de estos tres XD**_

http: / www. you tube. com/ watch?v= n4u3 qL52 LtA

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Bueno, me voy **_

_**Que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El único sonido que se escuchaba con mayor intensidad, era el ruido que causaba el agua cayendo, Naruto se había quedado parado observando aquella maravillosa vista, era sorprendente como la naturaleza te regalaba cosas tan impresionantes para disfrutar, además para él, era la primera vez que veía una así de cerca. Ya las había visto antes, en algunos libros, y en reportajes de televisión, pero nunca una de verdad.

Se sentía un poco tonto por estar tan concentrado observándola, (ya hasta el miedo de ser arrojado por Sasuke había desaparecido), ahora solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de tan bonita vista.

Eso pasaba con él, pero con Sasuke era una cosa muy diferente, ya que este se había quedado igual de perdido, solo que no contemplando la cascada, sino aquella expresión que le regalaba el rostro de Naruto. En ella podía observar; sorpresa, asombro, alegría (sobre todo por aquella hermosa sonrisa que no había quitado en todo el rato), y muchas más.

Simplemente aquel semblante lo idiotizaba.

Pasaron unos minutos más, se dio un golpe mentalmente para que regresara a la realidad, ya que si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que no iba a poder evitar lanzarse encima de aquel rubio despistado, además de contener las ganas de besarlo. Si lo hacía, no serviría de nada haberlo llevado a ese lugar, se suponía que tenía que componer las cosas que habían pasado en la mañana (su pelea con Sai) y no arruinarlo aun mas, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Naruto se molestaría y no dudaría en irse. Sobre todo porque sabía que el rubio aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de situaciones.

Así que lo mejor era ir poco a poco, después de todo, aun le quedaba toda la tarde.

-. Dobe, no te quedes como idiota viendo el lugar y camina.- como siempre su poco tacto se hacía presente, pero es que aunque no quisiera decir eso, las palabras se le salían solas, tampoco podía decir, "_vamos amor mío, apresúrate para que veas el otro lugar que quiero mostrarte_", de solo imaginarse decir eso, se sentía mareado, tanta amabilidad no iba con él.

Por su parte el rubio al escuchar aquellas palabras regreso a la realidad, aunque con el ceño levemente fruncido le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su acompañante, aquel tipo nunca cambiaria, pero aun así decidió seguirlo cuando observo como el otro comenzaba a caminar, sobre todo porque no quería quedarse solo y perderse en aquel lugar.

Ambos caminaron, cada quien concentrado en sus pensamientos, Sasuke solo pensando en comerse a besos a Naruto.

Y Naruto despistado como solo él puede, contemplando con emoción su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos por fin llegaron al puente que anteriormente había visto Naruto de lejos, el menor al notarlo ahora frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar volver a sudar frio. Por alguna razón aquel puente colgante no le daba nada de confianza.

Sobre todo por lo que había abajo, el no lo admitía abiertamente, pero le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Sasuke paso como si nada al otro lado, iba a comenzar a caminar, pero se percato de que estaba solo, dirigió su oscura mirada al otro lado y observo como el rubio no tenía intenciones de cruzar, pero él se las ingeniaría para lograr que pasara, después de todo lo que le quería mostrar estaba del otro lado.

Pero sabía que el rubio no pasaría por las buenas, así que solo era cuestión de picar un poco su orgullo, y para eso, él se pintaba solo.

-. Acaso tienes miedo de este puentecito, dobe?.-

-. No digas tonterías teme, yo no tengo miedo.-

-. A no?, entonces porque no cruzas?.-

-. Porque solo estaba observando el panorama-ttebayo.-

Trato de mentir, pero los nervios le estaban traicionando, además aquella mirada oscura sobre él, no ayudaba mucho. Trago un poco de saliva, puso uno de sus pies en el dichoso puente colgante, la madera se veía un poco desgastada, además emitía un ligero crujido y las cuerdas se veían un poco viejas. Pero eso no fue lo peor del asunto, ya que al poner su otro pie, todo se le movió. (N/A: pues claro, se supone que es un puente colgante XD).

Entre cada paso que avanzaba, el puente se movía mas y mas.

Sintió aquel recorrido una eternidad, trataba de no mirar hacia abajo, pero aun así era imposible.

Cuando llego al otro lado, sintió que el suelo aun se le movía.

Sentía que iba a caerse, así que cerró sus azules ojos, no le importo nada de alrededor y se aferro a lo primero que encontró, espero que fuera el tronco de algún árbol o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer no era eso lo que encontró.

Ya que era algo blandito, tibio, y que desprendía un olor bastante agradable.

-. A mí no me molesta que me abraces dobe, pero si sigues así no creo que pueda contenerme.-

Naruto abrió de inmediato los ojos. Y efectivamente estaba aferrado a la cintura del moreno, rojo a más no poder se separo de él, estaba tan avergonzado que ya hasta el mareo se le había pasado.

Se sintió un tonto por esa acción que prefirió caminar para evitar observar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y sobre todo, para poder esconder su cara roja.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, le encantaban aquellas muecas en la cara del rubio, así que prefirió seguirlo, aunque en un tramo más al fondo, tuvo que colocarse al frente para guiarlo.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar que tanto le quería mostrar.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba el amplio mirador.

Desde ahí se podía ver el rio de donde provenía la cascada, se podía contemplar a la perfección el comienzo de la caída del agua, además de las pequeñas arcoíris que se formaban a lado de ella.

Naruto no desaprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a la orilla y observar con emoción. Cruzar aquel tonto puente había valido mucho la pena. Mientras él se dedicaba a contemplarla, Sasuke saco su cámara para tomar una fotografía, con el flash llamo la atención de su acompañante.

-. Esto es maravilloso Sasuke.- dijo con emoción.- ahora sé porque sacas fotos tan bonitas.-

Lo que Naruto no sabía, era que el Uchiha le había sacado una foto a él y no a la cascada.

-. Sí, pero lo que realmente quiero que mires, es esto.-

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo al lado contrario, en donde se ocultaba el sol.

Tan tarde era ya?

Sí, porque aquellos tonos, amarillos, naranjas, y rojos se reflejaban en la cascada. Aquel atardecer iluminaba con intensidad aquella caída de agua, proporcionando un espectáculo único.

Con aquel semblante dibujado en el rostro de Naruto, definitivamente Sasuke no pudo contenerse más. Se acerco al rubio, tomo aquel rostro entre sus manos y le planto un beso. Sus labios buscaban con mucha insistencia la respuesta de los contrarios. Naruto aun un poco pasmado no respondió, pero al sentir aquella húmeda lengua que quería abrirse paso en su boca, reacciono correspondiendo instintivamente a esos demandantes labios.

Naruto solo los había sentido una sola vez, pero en ese momento sentía como si ya los conociera a la perfección por largo tiempo.

Como si sus labios estuviesen hechos especialmente para los del Uchiha.

Solo por la falta del oxigeno, fue que se separaron.

Ambos con sus mejillas coloradas.

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo (solo tomando el aire suficiente), aprovecho el ensimismamiento del rubio y se apuro a capturar de nueva cuenta los labios de su compañero.

El blondo solo se dejo llevar, era tan raro que con aquellos roces se perdiera de la realidad. Pero al sentir que una de las manos del moreno comenzaba a moverse más abajo, (donde la espalda perdía su nombre), pudo regresar a la realidad. Sabía que no se lo podía sacar muy fácil de encima, pero se acordó de algo que ellos mismo le habían dicho, aquello que en su momento le molesto y que ahora agradecía, a veces sus tonterías podían ser para su beneficio.

-. Alto ahí.- dijo el rubio separándolo un poco.- no se supone que en su estúpido trato, son solo tres besos por día?.-

El otro se separo, alzo una de sus cejas al escuchar tan de repente aquellas palabras.

-. Ah, no sabía que me los ibas contando dobe.- sonrió de medio lado, después de todo era verdad, contando con el beso que le dio para que se colocara el casco, eran tres, pero eso a él no le importaba.- así, que ya estás de acuerdo con el trato?.-

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera entrando a su juego, pero aun así no daría su brazo a torcer.-. No cambies el tema y cumple con lo pactado.-

-. Entonces, si no te puedo besar, puedo hacer esto?.-

Diciendo eso se acerco otra vez a él abrazándolo en el proceso, mientras una de sus manos recorría su espalda, dando ligeras caricias. El rubio por su parte solo se estremecía, pero antes de que reclamara, el moreno se le adelanto.

Tomaría ventaja de las palabras de Naruto, después de todo, el había sido quien escribió las reglas.

-. _Punto __2, se puede acariciar.- _decía mientras lo apretaba mas_.- clausula 3, si se quiere pueden llegar más lejos.-_susurro a su oído.

Aquel tono bastante sugerente causo que todo el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeciera, sus vellitos se erizaron de solo pensar en aquella situación.

Aquello se comenzaba a tornar en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Pero el solo reacciono con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-. No bromees teme.- se zafo otra vez de sus brazo.- es mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde.- empezó a caminar, para que no viera su nerviosismo, no podía creer como aquellas palabras lo pusieran de esa manera.

Sasuke solo agrando su sonrisa, la cara roja de Naruto demostraba que aquella situación le estaba costando mucho, pero él seria paciente, porque estaba seguro que si seguía insistiendo conseguiría estar algún día así con él.

Tomo otra vez su cámara y lo siguió, aun así no se arrepentía de haber estado toda la tarde con él.

Aquel día había sido muy productivo.

Sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de las reacciones que causaba en Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Sai se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba terminando los últimos detalles de su cuadro, sabía que solo tenía que esperar hasta el lunes, (ya que aun hacía falta que se le bajara el coraje a Naruto), no quería ir a su casa y que en vez de aceptar aquel presente, se lo lanzara a la cara.

Conociendo el temperamento del susodicho eso era lo más probable que sucediera.

Dio los últimos pincelazos, observo con orgullo su obra terminada.

Rio un poco al saber que con ella sería una buena forma de mostrarle a Naruto que sentía el hecho de haberlo besado (aunque no se arrepentía) y meterlo en aquella pelea.

Si, definitivamente con eso, se ganaría algunos puntos a favor.

.

S&N

.

La tarde ya caía, las personas se concentraban pasando el rato; en los parques, en los centros de diversiones o en las cafeterías. Por eso, ese día era uno en donde más clientes tenían en "_Konoha Coffe_", así se llamaba el local que atedian Jiraiya y Tsunade. A muchas personas les gustaba aquel café que se preparaba ahí. Y era por eso, que también a cierto moreno (siendo sábado y estando solo), no dudo en asistir para degustar una buena taza de aquel caliente líquido.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, dejando pasar a un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros, con unas ligeras ojeras.

Itachi entro al local, no se sentó en una de las mesas, sino que se fue a la barra, ahí tomo asiento en uno de los altos bancos. En su rostro serio, se podía notar otra mueca, al parecer estaba de mal humor.

Primero, porque su querido Deidara se había ido a componer su exposición. Y eso no le molestaría, sino fuera por su pelirrojo acompañante.

Ese tal Sasori nunca le había caído bien, el no era tonto, se daba cuenta muy bien que sentía algo por su rubio, aunque este al parecer no se daba cuenta, ya que siempre decía que solo era compañerismo.

Pero confiaba en Deidara, solo por eso no había salido corriendo tras de ellos. Por eso, decidió salir a distraerse un poco, pero aun así sus dolores de cabeza no acababan.

Estaba la cuestión de su pequeño hermano. Se encontraba preocupado.

En donde rayos se había metido Sasuke en todo el día?

Era raro que su ototou saliera, sobre todo los días sábados, ya que según él, era el único día que podía descansar de todas las molestias de la escuela. Era muy extraño, ya que, así se estuviera cayendo la casa, Sasuke no salía para nada ese día. Todo era raro, primero sonreía como tonto enamorado, (como había dicho Deidara), y ahora salía de la casa un sábado, y no regresaba.

Escucho la voz de la rubia que atendía y salió un poco de sus cavilaciones.

-. Que milagro que estés por aquí Itachi-san.-

-. Hola, Tsunade-san.- respondió cortésmente.- si, ya tenía tiempo que no venia, pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre.-

-. Qué bien, te sirvo lo mismo de siempre.-

-. Claro, pero solo me quedare un rato, tengo que buscar a mi hermano.-

-. Y porque buscas a Sasuke-kun?.-

-. Es que salió de la casa en la mañana y no ha regresado.-

-. No te preocupes, él estuvo aquí hace ya unas horas, al parecer salió a dar un paseo con Naruto.-

-. Naruto?.-

-. Mi nieto.-

Itachi al ser un genio, saco rápido sus conclusiones.

Así que su querido ototou, estaba enamorado de Naruto, el nieto de Tsunade y Jiraiya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Tenía que ser una persona bastante interesante para que Sasuke diera su brazo a torcer, así que pensó que no estaría mal esperar y saludarlo.

-. Entonces puedo esperarlo aquí?.-

-. Claro.- dijo la mujer.- además, ahorita te traigo tu café.-

Se despido de él para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras Itachi solo esperaba que Naruto no se tardara demasiado, ya tenía curiosidad por conocer al culpable de que su hermano estuviera tan cambiado.

Tanto. Que hasta salía en su sagrado sábado.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke llago a su casa, después de dejar a Naruto en el centro, todo el recorrido había sido muy tranquilo, bueno al menos para él, porque para el rubio fue igual que el anterior, por eso se había decidido a bajar antes. El acepto solo porque no quería llegar tan tarde y encontrarse con el sermón de su hermano. Aunque al entrar a la casa se le hizo raro de no encontrar a nadie en ella, pero no le dio importancia, subió rápido a su habitación, se acostó sobre su cama, encendió su cámara, y se dedico a observar las fotografías.

Le salió una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto definitivamente, tenía que estar con él.

Quería que esa sonrisa que estaba viendo en aquella fotografía fuera solo para él.

Y no solo esa. Sino todas.

Egoísta?.

Si, un Uchiha lo era, y más con lo que en verdad quería e importaba.

Se sentía como un tonto pensando de esa manera, de hecho siempre se burlaba de su aniki por comportarse así con Deidara, se le hacía algo tan ilógico sentir aquello por otra persona, y ahora sin querer el mismo estaba pasando por ello. Quería que Naruto estuviera a su lado, que llenara esa soledad con la que siempre se caracterizaba.

El era todo lo contrario a él.

Polos opuestos.

Pero por eso mismo se complementaban.

Observo por última vez aquella foto, tendría que imprimirla lo antes posible.

Apago la cámara, la aguardo en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado, y se acostó a dormir. Ocuparía el domingo para descansar ya que había tomado el sábado, pero eso sí, el lunes estaría al cien por ciento para seguir con su tarea.

Tener el corazón del rubio.

.

S&N

.

La noche ya había caído, Naruto había decidido caminar de donde lo dejo Sasuke, mientras el moreno se iba a su casa, el se fue directo al local de sus abuelos, solo esperaba que cuando llegara no empezara el interrogatorio, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir.

Aunque tenía que admitir que se la había pasado muy bien con Sasuke.

Entro a la cafetería, ya no había personas en el establecimiento, así que no le importo gritar como era su costumbre.

-. Tsunade oba-chan!, Ero-sennin!.-

Itachi que estaba en la cocina, solo rio por aquel apodo que le daba a su abuelo, y también a la rubia, ya que a esta no le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba vieja.

-. Mocoso no grites de esa manera, no ves que tenemos visitas.- dijo con molestia el peliblanco.

-. Visitas?.-

Fue entonces que el rubio dirigió su vista a la mesa de la cocina, en donde estaba sentada una persona. Por un instante le pareció ver a Sasuke, solo que con unos años de mas, pero cuando lo contemplo mejor, se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien diferente, pero aun así con mucho parecido.

-. Tu eres Naruto-kun?.- dijo el moreno, sacándolo de sus deducciones.

-. Eh?.- fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se dirigía a la mesa, para ver mejor al extraño-. Así es, le puedo ayudar en algo-ttebayo?.-

Itachi observo con mayor determinación al rubio una vez que estuvo más cerca, tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía buen gusto, pero al contemplarlo mejor solo una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

Porque a los Uchiha les atraían los rubio de ojos azules?.

Se sorprendió de aquella cuestión. Pero aun así no le dio importancia, lo que quería era conocer a su futuro cuñadito.

-. Solo quería saludarte, soy Itachi, mucho gusto.-

-. Namikaze Naruto, aunque creo que ya sabía mi nombre-ttebayo.-

El moreno asintió, quería platicar mejor con él, pero ya era tarde, así que tenía que retirarse, por ahora se conformaba con verlo en persona, y si, efectivamente, a simple vista se veía que era una persona bastante curiosa, aunque quería descubrir que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su ototou.

Pero sobre todo, tenía una duda aun mas grande. Porque aun no salían oficialmente?

Que detenía a Sasuke?. Porque si de algo se había dado cuenta era que su hermano estaba muy enamorado.

Pero, y Naruto?.

Si ese era el problema entonces ayudaría a su hermanito para estar con el rubio, claro, sin que este se diera cuenta, porque su orgullo de Uchiha no le dejaría aceptar libremente su ayuda.

Solo volvió a sonreír, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ante la interrogante mirada del rubio.

-. Ya te vas?.-

-. Si, como te dije, solo quería saludarte, así que es hora de irme.-

-. Está bien, nos vemos Itachi-san.-

-. Si, adiós Naruto-kun.-

Y sin más salió del local, despidiéndose también de los dueños y emprendiendo su camino, solo con aquellas ideas anteriores en su cabeza.

Buscaría una solución, no por nada lo consideraban un genio en su familia.

.

S&N

.

El domingo se había pasado con rapidez, el rubio agradeció que ninguno de sus dos "acosadores" hiciera acto de presencia en el establecimiento de sus abuelos, así que lo había pasado con tranquilidad. Ayudando en el local y haciendo sus deberes, aquel día se había pasado volando. Sin darse cuenta ya era lunes, así que se dirigía felizmente a su salón de clases, aunque al recordar que había dejado botados a sus amigos, se lamento, de seguro le reclamarían.

Un aura depresiva lo abordo de inmediato.

Aun con eso, paso a su casillero, al abrirlo para sacar sus libros, encontró un pequeño papel, al parecer era una nota, la tomo y la leyó.

_Te tengo una sorpresa, por favor, ve a la sala de pintura, el salón 5-A, después de clases Naruto-kun._

_P.D: Ni se te ocurra faltar Naru-chan, porque iré por ti._

A Naruto solo se le resbalo una gotita por la nuca, a veces Sai podía ser un poco exagerado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, aun así iría ( y no era por la amenaza mal disimulada), sino porque no quería tener al albino cerca de sus amigos.

Sus amigos + Sai = a problemas.

Suspiro con pesar, aguardo la nota y se encamino a su salón, pero antes de que diera el primer paso dentro del aula, la voz de cierto castaño llamo su atención.

-. Naruto!.-

Su pesadilla empezaba.

Escucho atento aquel grito, claro Kiba sería el primero en reclamarle, suspiro aun mas sonoramente, entrando resignado por completo al salón de clases. Sabía que no le habían creído a Hinata, aquella excusa de que estaba enfermo y que por eso se había ido temprano nadie se la trago, además había hablado con ella el domingo, y le dijo como fue que Sai consiguió su número de celular.

Bueno a él le pereció gracioso (claro, porque no estuvo ahí).

Ya que el moreno se había ido a plantar a su puesto, los amenazo con que no se movería hasta que le dieran el número de Naruto.

Todos lo pensaron bien, aquel tipo tenía una sonrisa muy tétrica, que estaban seguros que si se quedaba ahí, les ahuyentaría a todos los clientes. Por lo que Kiba (tan desesperado como siempre), le dio el dichoso numerito al albino para que los dejara en paz.

Sai después de eso solo volvió a sonreír de manera falsa, y se fue.

Ahora eso sería lo primero que le reclamaría su castaño amigo.

-. Nurutooo!.- le volvió a gritar, pero ya estando al frente de él.

-. Kiba cálmate -ttebayo.-

-. Como quieres que me calme desconsiderado!, ahora me vas a contar porque te fuiste, porque eso de que estabas enfermo ni tú te lo crees.-

Hinata solo rio con pena por inventarse aquella escusa tan mala.

-. Bueno, yo…-

Iba a comenzar a soltar la sopa, solo que en ese instante llego Kakashi.

Kakashi?

Así es, el Hatake había llegado temprano, por lo que a todos se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-. Bueno, siéntense y guarden silencio que la clase va a comenzar.- dijo ignorando las caras de sorpresa de sus alumnos.

Y sin más, comenzó su clase.

Solo Naruto agradecía que por fin, una vez en su vida el peliplateado llegara temprano.

.

S&N

.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, el día se le había hecho muy corto, pero también bastante raro.

Primero Kakashi llegaba temprano, eso sí que fue un milagro, pero no solo eso, toda la clase se la había pasado bastante distraído. Después en la clase de Iruka, este estaba de muy mal humor, cosa también extraña, ya que todos consideraban a ese profesor un pan de dios, bastante amable, pero ahora no sabían que le había picado, ya que les había puesto un examen sorpresa, y les había encargado varios presupuestos de tarea.

Tal vez después averiguaría que pasaba con esos dos, si bien no conocía mucho al Hatake, al Umino si lo consideraba casi como un tío, ya que siempre lo había apoyado.

Suspiro, pero aun así, antes de ayudarlo a él, necesitaba resolver sus propios asuntos.

Camino un poco mas y salió de su edificio.

Leyó aquella nota que le dejo Sai, era por eso que no se dirigió a la salida del campus, sino se fue directo al edificio que ocupaban los de arte. Al entrar ahí no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, (al cual no había visto en todo el día), además de que tal vez ya no lo vería.

Un momento, negó con la cabeza. Porque quería ver al bastardo?

Eso no era bueno para su salud mental, aquellas conclusiones que sacaba siempre le parecían extrañas, por lo que era mejor dejar el tema de lado. Pero aunque pensara eso, en su cabeza aun estaban aquel sábado que había pasado con el azabache, no quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero había sido un rato muy agradable.

Lástima que durara tan poco.

Se fijo en su reloj, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos ya no estaban en la escuela.

Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en aquel salón con el letrero que decía _5-A_.

Ahí era en donde lo había citado Sai, no era que tuviera muchas ganar de ir, pero como lo había dicho antes, no quería que el albino se presentara en su salón frente a todos sus amigos y comenzara a decir idioteces como era su costumbre, además, se suponía que aun estaba enojado con el por haberlo metido en una pelea con el Uchiha.

No quiso perder más el tiempo, así que giro la perilla para entrar a la sala, al parecer no había nadie. Entro con un poco de cautela, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, la voz de Sai a su espalda lo detuvo.

-. Qué bueno que viniste Naru-chan.- dijo Sai acercándose a la entrada.- acabo de salir de clases, pero me da gusto que estés aquí.-

-. _Con amenazas quien no.-_ dijo el rubio en voz baja solo para el.- Y bueno Sai, para que querías que viniera?.-

El moreno, solo sonrió mas, dejo que Naruto volviera entrar al salón, para después el también ingresar, llego hasta donde estaban un pequeño armario de madera, del aquel mueble saco un cuadro, no se veía de que era ya que estaba cubierto con papel. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió de nuevo junto a Naruto para quedar frente a frente.

-. Naruto, esto es para ti.-

-. Mara mi?.-

-. Sí, creo que te lo debo como disculpa, creo que me pase el otro día.-

Pasarse?

Naruto no utilizaría aquella palabra para describir la situación, más bien el diría, aprovecharse.

El rubio observo el cuadro, lo tomo, para después quitar el papel. Se quedo un poco sorprendido por aquella pintura, en verdad era muy bonita, era un paisaje, pero aquellos tonos en el cielo y aquellos arboles le recordaron el lugar de la cascada en donde había pasado el sábado con Sasuke.

No pudo evitar sonreír por recordar aquel día.

Estaba tan concentrado en admirar el cuadro, que no sintió cuando Sai se acerco más a él. A este le dio gusto que el rubio se alegrara por su cuadro, pero aun así, se lo quito de las manos, lo puso en una silla, se volvió a acercar al rubio y tomo una de sus manos.

-. Sé que no soy bueno en esto Naruto-kun...- dijo un tanto nervioso el moreno, mientras el pobre rubio no entendía a lo que se refería.-…pero en verdad me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, quiero que me veas de una manera diferente, más que un amigo…-

-. Sai, yo…-

-. Sé que no tienes claros tus sentimientos, pero si me dejas, puedo demostrarte que puedo ser el indicado para ti…dame solo una oportunidad, solo una.- su semblante había cambiado, se veía bastante sincero.

Naruto no sabía que responder, aquello lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Darle una oportunidad a Sai?

Como dijo Sakura, si elegía a uno, se acabaría el problema. No?

Pero en verdad era la mejor opción elegir al albino?

Observo la cara esperanzadora de Sai, suspiro, tal vez un _sí,_ no sería tan mala idea.

Pero inevitablemente el rostro desilusionado de Sasuke se materializo en su cabeza.

Que elegiría?

Después de todo solo pedía una oportunidad. No?

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow!, hola a todos!, la verdad es que ya tenía un buen rato que no actualizaba, así que pido disculpas por eso u.u**_

_**Pero aun así, en verdad no saben cómo les agradezco que se pasen aun por aquí, me siento muy feliz de que a ustedes les guste n.n**_

_**Bueno, pasando un poco al fic, pues para los que quieran saber, la parte de la cascada me base en una experiencia personal, no sé si conozcan la cascada, que de llama el salto de heyipantla, es un lugar muy bonito, ese lugar fue mi inspiración XD.**_

_**Ya además. Ahora que hará Naru-chan?**_

_**Escogerá el camino fácil? XD**_

_**Bueno pues eso es para el próximo muajajaja XD**_

_**Además, antes de continuar, pues como siempre les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, ya que es por ellos que sigo escribiendo n.n, así que muchas gracias a:**__ Daneshka Boticcelli, FanitiGril, DGHA, sabelukiss, isis-chan, TheRusso, sol yuki uzumaki, Kaii-chn, Nelira, , 5nami5, SmileSkuashSKII (x4 n.n), saskenaru(x2 XD), pikacha y hinamor007._

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy**_

_**Pero antes pues, feliz noche buena! Y feliz navidad!**_

_**Les deseo de todo corazón n.n**_

_**En verdad espero que se la pasen muy bien, con su familia o con las personas que quieren n.n **_

_**Y bueno, ahora si por ultimo. Que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La mente de Naruto no había dejado de pensar y articular varias respuestas para aquella desconcertante cuestión que le había hecho aquel muchacho de piel extremadamente pálida. Sus ojos no se despegaban del suelo, el cual había tomado de apoyo para pensar.

No sabía qué hacer, al sentir las manos de Sai sobre las suyas, al observar aquellos oscuros ojos, y por ultimo al escuchar esas palabras.

Una oportunidad?

Podía darle una oportunidad?.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al instante, al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta, (la cual el albino había cerrado), rápidamente el rubio deshizo el agarre que Sai tenía sobre su mano, esperaron un poco para ver de quien se trataba, después de todo, ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se había retirado a sus respectivas casas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una señora, ninguno de los dos la conocía, pero al parecer era la que hacia la limpieza, ya que traía varios utensilios en la mano. La pobre mujer no sabía porque al entrar sintió una atmosfera algo pesada, solo vio a dos jóvenes dentro, uno con cara inexpresiva y el otro casi como dándole las gracias con sus azules ojos.

Oh, vendita señora de la limpieza!

Naruto casi le hace una reverencia por aparecer en el momento indicado (al menos para él), así que ni lo pensó dos veces, cuando aprovecho la situación para casi con dos zancadas llegar a la salida, sin que el moreno replicara nada.

No estaba huyendo, ni tampoco era un cobarde, pero tenía que admitir que darle una respuesta a Sai era demasiado difícil, porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que en verdad sentía por él.

-. Sai, lo siento, después seguimos hablando.- hablo algo nervioso.

No dio ni una afirmativa, pero tampoco una negativa. Ahora lo único que quería, era salir de aquella situación tan bizarra.

Sai por su parte, solo se quedo parado sin soltar ni una sola palabra, su plan había fallado, pensó que si acorralaba al rubio y lo "presionaba" ligeramente con una respuesta podría tener una oportunidad, y casi ya la estaba saboreando, si no fuera por la inoportuna _señora de la limpieza_ que le había abierto a Naruto una salida de emergencia.

Suspiro frustrado y observo el cuadro que había hecho para él.

Lo tomo, se apresuro a salir de aquel salón bajo la interrogativa mirada de la mujer, al pasar a su lado no pudo evitar que su rostro formara la sonrisa mas fingida del día (la cual aterrorizo a la pobre señora), para después dirigirle unas simple palabras.

-. No se supone que la limpieza se hace hasta la noche?.- aquella pregunta casi la dejo al aire antes de salir del salón.

Solo pensando una cosa.

Porque sentía que aquella interrupción no había sido ninguna coincidencia?.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared del salón _A-4,_ cualquiera que lo viera sentiría escalofríos, ya que el moreno tenía una sonrisa una tanto…malvada?, psicópata?, pero sobre todo parecía realmente feliz y satisfecho.

Y como no, si ver la cara de frustración de Sai, era para recordar, como le hubiese gustado tener en ese instante su cámara para capturar su momento de gloria.

Le gustaba cuando las cosas le salían a pedir de boca.

Eso se merecía el muy bastardo por pasarse de listo.

Recordó como en la mañana, había llegado de buen humor a la escuela (cosas rara, no, muy rara en el), bueno no tenía la gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero al menos no miraba con desprecio a nadie, eso ya era bastante para su persona. Como siempre caminaba para la entrada del edificio, pero antes de que llegara a su destino, vio como Sai salía corriendo al edificio de economía, lo cual logro que arrugara su entrecejo (no se necesitaba ser genio para saber a quien se dirigía a ver), un poco menos alegre trato de seguirlo, si quería encontrarse con Naruto no se la dejaría fácil.

Lo siguió con cautela y a una distancia considerada (como si de un ninja se tratara), trato de no llamar la atención, pero de repente se detuvo al darse cuenta que Sai no se dirigía a los salones, sino a los casilleros, observo como metía una nota por las rendijas del cubículo del rubio, para después salir del edificio.

Sasuke ya no lo siguió, solo se quedo pensando en que estaría tramando su copia.

Pero para su mala suerte, antes de dar un paso para ir a los casilleros, el sonido del timbre le indicaba que ya tenía que entrar a su clase, no lo iba a hacer, pero recordó que esa primera hora era con el profesor Morino Ibiki, así que dejo el asunto por el momento.

Así con aquella rara acción de Sai en la cabeza y realizando diversas teorías sobre ella, se había pasado pensando todo el tiempo. Durante el receso quiso ir a ver a su adoración rubia, pero fue interceptado por el grupo del comité de fotografía, cosa que le molesto pero no pudo ignorarlos.

Todo el día había sido lo mismo, cuando tenía un rato de escaparse, alguien llegaba a detenerlo.

Ya estaba harto de toda aquella hostigosa situación, así que agradeció a Kami-sama cuando por fin escucho el timbre de salida.

Por lo regular su grupo casi era el que salía al último, así que por los pasillos de la escuela ya no había personas transitando, pensó en ir al otro edificio para ver si el rubio aun se encontraba, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a lo lejos reconocía aquella inconfundible cabellera dorada. Iba a llamar su atención, pero se detuvo al observar como Naruto sacaba un papel, se fijaba en el letreo de arriba y entraba al salón, quería saber la razón, pero ni tiempo tuvo ya que el pintor de cuarta había aparecido de la nada.

Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia y entro al instante al mismo salón del rubio.

Ha!, sabía que algo tramaba.

Como buen Uchiha, analizo la situación, recordó que no le convenía ir y agarrarse a golpes con su copia (que era lo más probable que sucediera). Se acerco pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no podía escuchar nada, hasta que Sai dijo algo de una oportunidad.

Ahí fue cuando las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron.

El muy cabrón de Sai quería pedalearle su bicicleta y el no se lo permitiría.

Observo con rapidez su alrededor, buscando una solución rápida.

Eureka!

La señora de la limpieza iba pasando, seguramente para limpiar los salones del otro edificio, por lo regular los de esa parte los dejaban a lo último, casi de noche, pero no le importo, la intercepto con rapidez, y haciendo gala de sus dones Uchiha, convenció a la mujer de entrar.

Espero paciente recargado en la pared, pasaron solo uno minutos para ver como Naruto salía corriendo y poco después también salió Sai solo que él tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Y ahí estaba disfrutando de su victoria bien merecida.

Ahora solo se las arreglaría para ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su ángel.

Rio de medio lado y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como lo había dicho antes, le encantaba cuando las cosas le salían como él quería.

.

S&N

.

Naruto casi llega a la salida del edificio, pero no pudo cruzar la puerta por completo cuando una voz grito su nombre, el pobre rubio solo puso sus ojos en blanco, lo que le faltaba, que el entrometido de Kiba hiciera acto de aparición. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

-. Naruto espérame.- hablo en castaño colocándose a su lado.

-. Ya ahora que quieres Kiba.-

-. Porque tan a la defensiva?.-pregunto pero no espero la respuesta.- solo quería invitarte a salir en la noche, todos los demás están de acuerdo, además de que Hinata también ira.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-. Hinata?, pero a ella nunca la dejan salir-ttebayo.-

-. Lo sé, pero creo que vendrá con su primo.-

-. Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.-

-. Vamos Naruto, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, eres el único que puede distraer hasta a una piedra…- dijo y después agrego mas.-… o a un amargado como el Uchiha.-

-. Kiba!.-

-. Lo siento, no quería meterme con tu novio, pero ayúdame.-

-. En primera, el teme no es mi novio, y en segunda que gano yo con ayudarte.-

-. Ser mi amigo mas preciado.- el rubio solo lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, a los que el castaño propuso otra cosa.- y además te invitare por una semana a comer ramen en el Ichiraku.-

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos, ramen gratis por una semana, esa si era una buena oferta.

-. Está bien, Kiba.-

-. Gracias Naruto, entonces te pasamos a recoger en la noche.-

Y antes de que el rubio digiera otra cosa el chico de las marcas, desapareció como había llegado.

Naruto suspiro, al menos se distraería.

Además, que tan malo podía ser conocer al primo de Hinata?.

Ya se las arreglaría llegando la noche, por ahora solo quería llegar a su hogar.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke llego algo tarde a su casa, se apresuro a ir a su habitación a realizar sus respectivos deberes, y una vez que terminó todo lo que tenía pendiente, se dispuso a tomar una ducha para salir a buscar a Naruto. No pasó mucho tiempo en bañarse, salió con rapidez y se cambio de inmediato.

Después de un rato bajo al garaje para recoger su motocicleta, agradeció que ese día ni su hermano ni Deidara estuvieran, al menos así no tendría que inventarse una escusa para salir a esas horas, así que parecía que todo estaba de su lado. No tardo mucho en ponerse el caso y arrancar su vehículo, como siempre la rapidez era su compañera, mientras el sonreí de lado.

Esa era una noche que no desaprovecharía.

.

S&N

.

Naruto acababa de salir del baño, solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se apresuro a llegar a su closet, saco unos bóxer naranja con pequeños espirales en ellos, se los coloco de inmediato y se apresuro a secarse el cabello. Tenía que apurarse ya que sus amigos no tardaban en llagar, percibió vagamente el sonido del timbre de la puerta, pero no le dio importancia y siguió buscando su demás ropa.

Su estéreo estaba a todo volumen, escuchando, _Koi no Mega Lover de Maximum the Hormone_ (N/A: me encanta esta canción y este grupo *¬*), por lo que no oyó cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba tan concentrado cantando y buscando su ropa, que no se fijo cuando abrieron la puerta y una persona se colocaba en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke no pudo esconder su sonrisa ladeada al abrir aquella puerta, se quedo viendo como Naruto cantaba y bailaba en calzoncillos mientras buscaba en los cajones, le daba gracia aquellos exagerados movimientos que hacia como si estuviera tocando la guitarra o la batería, después tomando su cepillo ocupándolo como micrófono.

Así estuvo observándolo durante un rato, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados (como concentrándose bien en la canción) y no se daba cuenta de nada.

Sasuke no lo desconcentro, pasaron los minutos y la canción por fin daba fin, solo hasta ese momento, junto sus manos aplaudiendo en el acto.

Naruto al escuchar los aplausos, abrió los ojos de inmediato, solo para toparse con la cara sonriente de la persona que no se esperaba, rápidamente apago el aparato antes de que comenzara la otra canción y no lo dejara escuchar.

-. Que haces aquí teme?.-

-. Vine a visitarte, Tsunade-san me dejo pasar, toque pero no me escuchaste.- rio de medio lado.- y no quería interrumpir tu concierto.-

Naruto no pudo evitar esconder aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza al pensar como se vería cantando y bailando, pero sobre todo solo con ropa interior, se dio cuenta de ellos y abrió los ojos en demasía.

Maldición!, aun estaba en ropa interior!

-. Curiosa ropa interior, dobe.-

Naruto no le respondió y se apuro a ponerse su pantalón, no era que fuera un puritano, pero la mirada intensa de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo lo ponía algo nervioso, tal vez si hubiese sido cualquiera de sus amigos, solo lo dejaría pasar, pero con el Uchiha se sentía diferente.

El moreno, dejo su anterior lugar y se encamino a la cama, se sentó en ella y tomo el estuche del disco que Naruto oía, mientras en la cara del dueño de la habitación solo se dibujaba una interrogante.

-. Que haces?.-

-. Esperando que termines para poder salir.- dijo como si nada, mientras seguía observando el disco.

-. Yo no dije que saldría contigo-ttebayo.- hablo, mientras se colocaba su playera.- ya hice planes con mis amigos.- termino cruzándose de brazos,

Al escuchar aquella queja Sasuke dejo el estuche de lado, se levanto de su cómodo lugar y camino hasta quedar frente a esa mirada azulina que tanto le gustaba.

-. No crees que te la pasaría mejor conmigo, que con tus tontos amigos?.-

-. No.-

-. Entonces quiere decir que te tengo que llevar a fuerza?.- pregunto acerándose más a él, tomo su barbilla y al ser más alto que el Namikaze, la levanto un poco.- quieres que te convenza de lo contrario?.- hablo casi en un susurro, que a Naruto le pareció bastante seductor.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Sasuke era bastante sensual.

Sus orbes color cielo, en esta ocasión no sentían rechazo ni nada por el estilo, solo se clavaban en las contarías como si de un reto se tratara. Sasuke se sintió alentado ante tal panorama, ya que el rubio no estaba nervioso, solo lo miraba con tal intensidad que por un momento le pareció que lo estaba incitando a continuar.

Con aquella confianza, se acerco para unir sus labios.

El rubio sintió que todas sus emociones se acumulaban en una parte específica de su cuerpo al sentir el aliento caliente de la boca del moreno, pero después al probar aquellos pálidos labios, sintió que ya no pensaba con coherencia. Sasuke aprovecho aquella disponibilidad del rubio y aumento la intensidad del beso, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que en cualquier momento se quedarían sin labios por tanta intensidad.

No sabían cómo le estaban haciendo para respirar, ya que ninguno de los dos se quería despegar de la boca contraria, parecía como si el primero que lo hiciera, sería el perdedor de aquella pasional batalla. Dieron algunos pasos temblorosos y en un instante ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Sasuke sobre Naruto, aquello pareció no importarles ya que en ningún momento (aun con aquel brusco movimiento), dejaron de besarse.

Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho tiempo, y el aroma de su acompañante ya había indicado sus sentidos como para pensar con claridad y Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación.

El moreno iba a meter su mano bajo aquella playera pero un grito hizo detener su movimiento.

-. Naruto!,.- escucho como desde el piso de abajo gritaba Tsunade.- tus amigos ya llegaron!.-

Y al instante, el rubio abrió sus ojos, para de un certero empujón aventar al moreno al suelo. Estaba con la respiración entrecortada y de inmediato se levanto de un brinco para entrar casi corriendo al baño.

Sasuke solo se tallaba su retaguardia ya que había caído de sentón, maldijo improperios a todas las personas que conocía, sobre todo aquellos tontos que hacían de amigos del rubio, el cual, había desaparecido como rayo dentro del baño. Se apuro a levantarse mientras, se pasaba una de sus manos por la cara en señal de frustración, y para lamentar su mala suerte, uno de los idiotas antes mencionados ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-. Oh, Sasuke-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí.- dijo apenada la oji-perla, al notar la irregular respiración del moreno, al igual que el leve tono rojo que comenzaba a abandonar sus mejillas.

-. No te apures.- dijo de mala gana.- el dobe sale en un momento.-

-. Está bien, lo esperaremos abajo.- la morena al sentirse más incomoda por haber interrumpido, decidió que necesitaba bajar un poco su culpa.- por cierto Sasuke-kun, quieres acompañarnos?.-

El azabache la miro sorprendido pero no le pareció buena idea, a el nunca le había gustado estar entre tanta gente, iba a negar pero la voz de ella lo volvió a interrumpir.- sería divertido si vamos mas, ya que encontramos a Sai en el camino y también se nos unió.-

Al escuchar la palabra _Sai_, no dio una negativa, estaría loco si dejaba una noche a Naruto con aquel pintor de cuarta.

-. Está bien, no creo que haya problema.-

Hinata asintió y en ese momento salió Naruto, parecía que había entrado para apagar su bochorno y echarse mucha agua fría en la cara, se veía más relajado.

-. Hola Hinata-chan.- rio un tanto nervioso, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Uchiha, el cual no se inmuto y lo ignoro para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-. Dense prisa.- los apuro Sasuke, como si él fuera el que los había ido a traer en vez de la morena.

El rubio solo papeado confundido, mientas preguntaba silenciosamente con la mirada a su morena amiga, la cual solo contesto que lo había invitado.

Naruto suspiro sonoramente, para después salir de su cuarto junto a la otra.

No pudo evitar pensar que Hinata era muy amable, aunque había veces que metía la pata, como en ese momento. Así que sin más, fueron con los otros que lo esperaban a bajo.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Naruto piso el último escalón pudo sentir que por alguna razón aquella noche sería la más larga de su vida.

Frente a sus ojos, no solo estaba el bastardo de Sasuke, si no también el de la sonrisa eterna, (dígase Sai), y por último el que se suponía era el primo de Hinata (a quien reconoció por el mismo extraño color de ojos), el cual lo veía como analizándolo, pero de una manera que no le gustaba.

Y eso no era lo peor, ya que en el instante en que se acerco, sintió una atmosfera algo pesada, ya que los tres ya no lo veían a él, sino que se fulminaban entre ellos con las miradas.

A los demás solo les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la sien.

En ese momento Naruto deceso que la tierra se abriera, pero no para que se lo tragara a él, si no a los otros tres que parecían que en cualquier instante saltarían entre ellos.

Naruto bajo su cabeza resignado.

Si, definitivamente le esperaba una, laaaarga, noche.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, pensaron que ya me había olvidado de esta historia? o.O, pues no XD, tengo que admitir que mi musa me había abandonado por unos momentos, pero después de sus vacaciones regreso a mi XD, así que me apure a escribir n.n**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que las cosas se complican para nuestro querido Naru-chan, además de que Sasuke ya tiene más competencia XD, no me gusta dejarle las cosas fáciles, como dicen por ahí, si quiere azul celeste que le cueste ¬¬, jajaja**_

_**Bueno, ahora, paso a darles las gracias a las personas que se pasan por aquí a dejarme un lindo comentario n.n, ya que siempre lo digo pero es la verdad XD, ustedes son mi principal inspiración!, asi que muchas gracias a: **__hinamor007, Daneshka Boticcelli, saskenaru, saku-aya, DGHA, sabelukiss, , isis-chan, sol yuki uzumaki, kotoko-noda, vaasiinanana, Kaii-ch, Neliray SmileSkuashSKII._

_**Bueno, creo que ahora si tengo que ireme n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho,**_

_**y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Ciertamente el ambiente se había puesto un poco _tenso_, más bien sobre aquellos tres que se veían con ojos retadores, tal vez por el pequeño comentario que Neji había hecho minutos antes, cuando Naruto bajaba por las escaleras.

_-. No está mal, bastante pasable.- _

Aquellas simples palabras (susurradas pero audibles para los dos morenos), fueron el detonante para que tanto, Sai como Sasuke (el cual se había mantenido al margen, o lo que es lo mismo: indiferente), se les crisparan los nervios y lo fulminaran con la mirada. Solo que Neji no se dejaba intimidar y les correspondía con el mismo "afecto".

"Agradable" escena para Naruto al llegar junto a ellos.

Tanto Hinata como Ino y Kiba, solo reían un tanto nerviosos. Jamás se imaginaron que poner a esos tres juntos, les causaran tantas asperezas, lo malo es que no podían correr a ninguno de ellos. Adiós a su agradable y tranquila noche entre amigos. La morena un poco incomoda por la cara que había puesto su rubio amigo, trato de aminorar la situación, se acerco al menor y lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo a su primo, el cual parecía muy complacido con el acto _inconsciente y malintencionado_, que Hinata le había hecho el favor de hacer.

-. Naruto-kun, te presento a mi primo Neji nii-san.- dijo la oji-perla, mientras el castaño alzaba su mano para estrechar la del rubio, el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa le devolvió el saludo estrechando la mano ofrecida.

Naruto quiso soltarse rápido pero al parecer Neji lo había apretado más de la cuenta.

Ante tal gesto, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir con mucha exageración su ceño. Aquel tipo se estaba pasando de la raya, el muy bastardo toqueteaba mucho al dobe.

Está bien, estaba exagerando, solo era un saludo de mano que se le da a cualquier persona, pero es que nadie podía tocar a su rubio, ya tenia suficiente con su copia barata como para aumentar a un loco más a su extensa lista de venganzas. Por eso no dejaría de estar atento a los movimientos que realizaría el castaño, definitivamente no le daba buena espina en cómo veía a Naruto, y es que el rubio era tan inconsciente, inocente y algo retrasado para darse cuenta que el tal Neji le estaba coqueteando.

El rubio sabía que el otro lo veía extraño, pero en su cabeza no pasaba de eso.

-. Mucho gusto Naruto.-

-. Igualmente-ttebayo.- trato de reír.- si eres el primo de Hinata entonces espero que seamos buenos amigos.-

-. Eso espero, por algo el destino hizo que nos conociéramos.- dijo por último, para soltar la mano del rubio y tomar su mejilla mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ahora si el Uchiha estaba oficialmente enojado, y el maldito Hyuuga había pasado a su lista VIP de venganzas. Ese tonto no tendría nada que por derecho era **suyo** (si, para él, Naruto ya le pertenecía desde el mismo día que lo vio, aunque Sai y hasta el mismo Naruto dijeran lo contrario). Mandaría a ese castaño junto con su destino a freír churros, nadie tocaba lo que le pertenece y salía ileso (sino, que le preguntaran al albino).

-. Es mejor que nos apuremos o si no se nos hará tarde.- hablo rápido Ino jalando al rubio a la salida y despegándolo del castaño, ya que se dio cuenta por un momento como los ojos de Sasuke se había coloreado con un tinte rojizo, además aquella aura asesina que lo rodeaba no daba buen augurio.

-. Si será mejor.- concordó con una sonrisa nerviosa la morena.

A Neji no le gusto que la Yamanaka alejara al rubio de su cordial saludo, mas al verlos en la puerta se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-. Si quieren, para no ir tan apretados, Naruto puede venir en mi auto y...-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que la voz gruesa de Sasuke lo detuvo.-. No, el dobe se irá conmigo en mi moto.-sentencio, mientras miraba al Hyuuga retadoramente.

Mientras el pobre rubio ignoraba aquella pelea visual, ya que al escuchar la palabra _moto,_ palideció de inmediato, aun no se recuperaba de su anterior viaje con el moreno, y eso que ya había pasado un fin de semana, para él, era muy pronto para volverse a subir en esa infernal cosa. No era que fuera un cobarde, pero apreciaba demasiado su vida.

Moto + Sasuke + carretera= a infarto seguro.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna de solo recordarlo, así que las palabras se le salieron sin querer.-. No te preocupes, teme, me puedo ir con Neji, será mejor-ttebayo.-

Él Uchiha fulmino con la mirada al otro al ver como se le ensanchaba aquella petulante sonrisa.

Pero Sai que se había mantenido callado en todo momento vio su oportunidad, después de todo había leído en un libro, que la persona más inteligente es aquella que aprovecha el momento adecuado para atacar, eso era lo bueno de los libros, siempre decían cosas interesantes. Sin más, se acerco al rubio y lo tomo del hombro.

-. No se peleen, Naru-chan se pude venir conmigo, traje la camioneta de mi tío.- dijo con su eterna sonrisa falsa.

Los otros dos iban a debatir, pero antes de que abrieran la boca y comenzaran una nueva discusión, la rubia se les adelanto.

-. Bueno, porque no mejor lo dejamos a la suerte, así nadie sale peleado, al fin de cuentas venimos para divertimos, cierto Naruto?.-

El rubio que ya no entendía nada, solo asintió. Lo único que quería, era salir de aquel enredo, desde cuando su pacifica vida de joven universitario se había convertido en eso?. Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo quería pasar una noche tranquila sin que ninguno de esos tres terminara con algún golpe.

Acaso era mucho pedir?.

Suspiro, tal vez para él, si lo era.

-. Concuerdo contigo Ino.-

-. Y ustedes que dicen?.-

Los tres no emitieron respuesta, así que la rubia los ignoro y saco una moneda, después de todo como dice el dicho, el que calla otorga.

Lanzo la moneda al aire, rápido les dijo que escogieran un lado, a regañadientes los tres dijeron su parte. Ino mostro su palma extendida con aquella moneda en el centro indicando al ganador.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, mientras Naruto solo sudo frio.

.

S&N

.

Al final, el viaje no había sido tan malo como el Namikaze se lo esperaba, ya que la ultima vez por ser una carretera el Uchiha podía acelerar, mas estando ahora en la ciudad tenía que respetar los límites de velocidad, por lo que había sido un recorrido tranquilo, aunque en los lugares desiertos Sasuke no perdía la oportunidad de asustar al rubio acelerando de repente, solo para que este se pegara más a su espalda.

Los demás se había repartido también, Hinata e Ino se habían ido con Neji, mientras Sai tuvo que llevar a Kiba, aunque un poco enojado, ya que el se quería ir con la morena.

Después de un rato de camino, todos llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Al ser un poco tarde, las luces de los comercios ya comenzaban a iluminar las calles, así como las altas lámparas que formaban parte del mobiliario urbano del lugar. Bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y caminaron distraídamente mientras decidían a donde ir.

Kiba quería permanecer al lado de Hinata, pero la mirada fulminante que le mandaba Neji le quitaba todas las esperanzas, se sentía como un cobarde, pero aquellos ojos perla casi lo fusilaban en el instante. Observo de reojo como su amigo rubio caminaba tras de él, platicando animadamente con Ino. Discretamente se acerco a este, pero evitando que los otros dos morenos que estaban más atrás lo escucharan, lo menos que quería era recibir un par de golpes de aquellos locos, sobre todo por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su rubio amigo.

-. Hey, Naruto.- llamo discretamente al menor, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

El blondo dejo de lado a Ino para mirar al castaño, el cual sabía que quería algo por el tono en que le hablaba.-. Ahora que quieres Kiba?.-

-. Acuérdate que tienes que ayudarme.- dijo en voz baja.- entretén al primo de Hinata por un rato, ya tengo un plan.-

-. Plan?.-

-. Si, ya sé a dónde iremos.- dijo mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos, sacando de inmediato unos papeles.- tengo entradas para ir al mini golf.-

-. Mini golf?, pero si Hinata no sabe jugar-ttebayo.-

-. Exacto, entonces yo entrare en escena y me ofreceré amablemente a enseñarle, no crees que es perfecto.- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, imaginándose tras la morena "enseñándole" a como tomar el palo y tirar.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos por un instante-. Mas bien, creo que eres un mañoso, mira que hacerle eso a la pobre de Hinata.-

-. No te hagas el ofendido, después de todo tu también te puedes beneficiar.- aumento su sonrisa canina.- tú tampoco sabes, porque no le dices que te ayude tu adorado novio Uchiha.- dijo pero se acordó que eso no le convenía.- claro, después de que entretengas al estirado de Neji.-

-. Ese tipo me da escalofríos-ttebayo.- dijo en voz baja, pero de repente le vino algo a su rubia cabeza.- y ya te dije que el teme no es mi novio.-

Ignorando por completo el último comentario de Naruto, prosiguió con su plática -. No es como si quisiera que salieras con el Hyuuga, solo has que se aleje de Hinata, lo prometiste.-

-. Yo no te prometí nada.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-. No, pero diste tu palabra, ahora cumple.-

El rubio sabía que no se sacaría de encima al Inuzuka tan facialmente, así que era mejor decir que si, después de todo, que podría salir mal?.

-. Está bien, pero será ración extra de ramen-ttebayo.-

Kiba asintió contento, se le irían todos sus ahorros en alimentar al rubio, pero valdría la pena, solo esperaba que ni el Uchiha ni Sai se enteraran, porque sino terminaría en el hospital, y ahora si, ni todos sus ahorros lo ayudaría apagarlo.

Sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke a su espalada y sudo con nerviosismo, lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible de ellos.

.

S&N

.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que tanto había insistido Kiba en ir, alegando que al ser principio de semana no podían ir a un bar, ya que no debían desvelarse y tomar en un día lunes (obvios pretextos), pero nadie dijo nada y asintieron ante la idea de ir a jugar mini golf.

El establecimiento era uno de aquellos bien acondicionados, a pesar de ser de noche, tenía una excelente iluminación, además los recorridos estaban bien distribuidos, y los juegos tenían un buen panorama. Una vez que entraron, el castaño tomo los palos que les prestaban, y los repartió. Animándolos a hacer una pequeña competencia y a formar equipos, pero para no terminar peleados, Kiba sorteo los lugares, solo que _misteriosamente_ a Naruto le había tocado con Neji (quien dejo de pensar en su prima para reír de manera discreta ante la molestia de los morenos), a Inuzuka con Hinata (la cual abochornada, asintió contenta), a Sai con Sasuke (él por su parte, también le estaba aguardando un digno lugar al tonto de Kiba en su larguísima lista de venganzas), e Ino decidió que buscaría una pareja por el lugar.

Nadie, a pesar de no estar conformes accedieron a jugar, pero claro, sin quitarse la vista de encima.

Casi era como si esos tres se hubiesen declarado la guerra.

Era un, todos contra todos.

Y el más astuto seria el ganador.

.

S&N

.

Neji ni se dio cuenta en qué momento Kiba se había llevado a su prima, desde que poso sus blancas orbes sobre aquel muchacho rubio, ella paso a segundo término, si, sonaba algo desinteresado, pero era la verdad, desde que vio al rubio llamo por completo su atención. Parecía alguien con mucha energía, Hinata siempre le hablaba de él, esperaba conocerlo, después de todo, el menor había cambiado mucho a su prima, por lo que no dudo en que se trataba de una persona bastante interesante, y ahora lo comprobaba.

Aunque nunca se espero toparse con la mirada asesina de Sasuke, al cual tampoco conocía directamente, pero si sabía de él, un prodigio en la fotografía al igual que su hermano, tan rico como su familia, orgulloso, pero sobre todo frio, así que verlo tan celoso porque se acercaba al rubio era algo digno de ver.

-. Sabes jugar Neji?.- pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Este asintió, tomo su palo, y coloco la bola, de inmediato con una paciencia increíble realizo un tiro perfecto ante la asombrada mirada azulina de su acompañante.

-. Wow! Increíble.- dijo emocionado el rubio, después de todo, ya se comenzaba a sentir en confianza junto al castaño, al parecer no era tan malo como lo había pensado al principio, de hecho no pudo evitar compararlo con su moreno acosador, ya que ambos era un tanto serios.

-. Lo he practicado variar veces.- dijo con simpleza.

El rubio sonrió al imaginarse jugar de esa manera, con rapidez tomo otra bola y la coloco, un tanto nervioso la golpeo, pero fue a parar a las arenas movedizas, un tanto desanimado hizo un puchero, el cual a Neji se le hizo gracioso.

Sin duda el rubio era bastante inocente.

-. Quieres que te lo muestre de nuevo?.-

-. En verdad lo harías?.-

-. No hay problema.-

Ante esto, el rubio volvió a sonreír mientras al castaño se le colocaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sin querer aquel hiperactivo chico, lo estaba comenzada a perturbar, solo que estaba tan concentrado en aquella amplia sonrisa, que no se dio cuenta que era víctima del apuñalamiento de un par de profundos ojos negros.

.

S&N

.

En otro juego un tanto alejados de ellos (pero aun así muy visibles), Sasuke apretaba con enojo su estúpido palo de golf, mientras deseaba que sus miradas mataran, o mínimo, que noquearan al Hyuuga.

Quien se creía ese tipo para llegar y ocupar todo el tiempo del rubio?

Y además, hacerlo sonreír de esa manera?

-. Si sigues con eso, no durara mucho ese palo.- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada al otro par que estaba un poco lejos de ellos -. Sasuke-kun, creo que aquí hay algo que no cuadra.- dijo algo pensativo.

El Uchiha solo levanto una de sus oscuras cejas.-. Aparte de ti copia, ese tipo.- señalo al susodicho, quien en ningún momento quitaba sus ojos de Naruto.

-. Exacto, no se tu, pero yo no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados.-

-. Hmp.- fue lo único que salió de sus pálidos labios, por fin en toda la noche estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-. Leí en un libro que es mejor acechar a la víctima y atacarla en el momento adecuado sin que se dé cuenta del peligro.-hablo, volviendo a sonreír mientras a Sasuke se le dibujaba una mueca de duda.

Qué clase de libros leía ese pintor de cuarta?.

Iba a decirle un improperio, pero la escena que se poso frente a sus ojos lo hizo desistir, al parecer había cosas más importantes que pelearse con el idiota de Sai. Y es que el Hyuuga había dejado a un lado su palo para enseñarle a Naruto como tirar.

Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, el único que se colocaría detrás de Naruto iba a ser él.

De inmediato dejo de apretar su palo y se coloco en pose para tirar, mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro, (una muy tétrica al parecer de Sai).

Por lo visto, a Sasuke ya se le había ocurrido una idea.

.

S&N

.

El Hyuuga vio su oportunidad perfecta al notar que tenia "necesariamente" que ayudar a su nuevo amigo a lanzar con precisión. Naruto inocentemente no vio el trasfondo de la _ayuda_ (y eso que había escuchado el plan de Kiba), así que accedió contento a que el castaño le mostrara como tirar.

Neji se estaba colocando tras Naruto mientras este tenía el palo entre sus manos.

Todo sería tan fácil, colocarse tras el ojiazul, tomar sus manos para "ayudarlo" a tirar, todo tan inocente y simple, eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

.

Sasuke agudizo su mirada con aquel tono rojizo en ella, lanzo su pelota con gran velocidad con un destino fijo.

Su meta?.

La cabeza de Neji.

Y para su suerte, el tenia una excelente puntería.

.

El castaño ya saboreaba su victoria, solo que en un instante, casi como si fuera cámara lenta, vio de reojo como el Uchiha se preparaba a tirar, solo que no hacia el hoyo sino a su dirección, ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar cuando la pelota del moreno le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Sintió el dolor en la zona del impacto, lo cual hizo que se tambaleara un poco.

Naruto solo vio como se alejaba de él sin entender el porqué.

-. Que te paso Neji?.-

-. Nada.- trato de incorporarse, mientras se tallaba la cabeza, probablemente le saldría un enorme chichón.- al parecer hay personas que no saben jugar limpio.-

-. Alguien te golpeo-ttebayo?.-

No le convenía delatar al Uchiha, ya que estaba seguro que este tampoco se quedaría callado si el rubio iba a reclamarle, lo mejor era tomar cuentas por su propia mano, porque eso no se quedaría así.

-. No te preocupes de seguro alguien lo hizo sin querer.-

El semblante de Naruto se mostraba preocupado, observo su alrededor, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, lo mejor sería ir a ponerle un poco de hielo al golpe, y de paso ver en donde andaban sus demás amigos, se había perdido tanto en el juego que hasta se le habían olvidado. Tomo al Hyuuga del brazo y lo dirigió a los baños, a lo mejor un poco de agua fría también serviría.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke sonreía de satisfacción al haberle impactado de lleno al castaño.

Quería ver las reacciones adoloridas de Neji (era su naturaleza ser sádico), pero su copia barata lo había jalado fuera del campo, alegando que estarían en problemas si Naruto los veía en el lugar, el albino no se preocupaba por el Uchiha, sino por sí mismo, ya que Naruto lo culparía de igual manera, y lo menos que quería era tener otro punto menos frente al rubio.

Así, que lo mejor era esperar a los demás, en la estancia, asiéndose los desentendidos ante el "accidente" del oji-perla.

.

S&N

.

Neji salió del baño un tanto adolorido, Naruto lo había dejado solo para ir a buscar a los demás. Un poco aminorado su dolor, decidió caminar hacia la estancia del lugar. Sabía que el Uchiha lo había hecho a propósito, había notado esa sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que le pagaría con la misma moneda, no con un golpe, el era más inteligente, sabía que encontraría la manera perfecta de cobrársela.

Solo tenía que pensar, se recargo en una columna y vio por el gran ventanal como el bastardo estaba en la zona de la cafetería con el otro tipo pálido, como si nada hubiese pasado. Noto como varias personas venían en sentido contrario, entre ellas Naruto, recordó que el rubio le había comentado en el baño que también quería jugar con el moreno, y sabía que si se lo decía este aceptaría de inmediato.

Por lo que si el Uchiha estaba ocupado, Namikaze no podría estar con él, no?.

Si Sasuke había arruinado su momento con Naruto, era el turno de él, de arruinárselo al Uchiha.

Observo con atención a un grupo de muchachas, y como buen genio que se consideraba, se le ilumino el cielo. El azabache se las iba a pagar, como lo habían dicho antes, esto era un, todos contra todos, y solo el más ingenioso saldría ganador por esa noche.

Camino con paso tranquilo, acercándose al grupo de mujeres.

-. Oigan.- dijo y tuvo la atención de ellas, las cuales no pasaban desapercibido a un hombre tan guapo, como lo era Neji.- Disculpen, mi amigo dice que ustedes son muy bonitas, solo que es un poco tímido y no se anima a venir.-

-. Quien?.- pregunto curiosa una de ellas.

-. Ese moreno de allá.- señalo a un Sasuke distraído.- mantiene esa pose indiferente, pero solo es su fachada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- porque no le hacen el trabajo más fácil y lo van a saludar.-

A ellas se les iluminaron los ojos, y como rayos se dirigieron a acorralar al Uchiha, mientras Neji sonreía por lo fácil que era manipular a las personas.

.

S&N

.

Naruto, había encontrado a los demás, les había contado del accidente de Neji, y de inmediato trataron de buscarlo para verlo, claro, Hinata era la más preocupada, mientras él, solo pensaba en la idea que le había contado al Hyuuga. Le había pasado por la cabeza invitar al Uchiha, al principio solo para retarlo, pero después se imagino que también podía pedirle ayuda, aunque eso le causaba un gran bochorno que se reflejaba en sus mejillas de tono cereza.

Por alguna razón, no le desagradaba la idea.

Se había adelantado a los demás al observa a Sai en la cafetería, seguramente este sabría sobre el otro moreno, solo que no se espero que al estar más cerca, el Uchiha se encontrara rodeado de varias chicas, las cuales le sonreían de forma coqueta y se le acercaban demasiado, para el gusto de Naruto.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dar media vuelta.

Neji sonreía triunfante, mientras observaba como el rubio se alejaba, mientras el Uchiha seguía confundido por no saber de dónde habían salido ese montón de locas. Estaba a punto de gritar que él no había dicho nada de lo que ellas aseguraban, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, volteo lentamente solo para toparse con la sonrisa sínica de Neji.

No entendió nada, solo hasta que observo como Naruto se alejaba de ellos.

Frunció el seño por enésima vez al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber de qué iba todo. Bajo su mirada cubriéndola con sus negros flequillos, se le dibujo un media sonrisa y volvió a levantarla con un tono molesto, provocando con ello que las demás se asustaran dándole paso al moreno sin rechistar.

Solo pensaba, que Neji estaba muy equivocado si creía que con eso le había ganado.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke casi corrió para alcanzar a Naruto, el cual se había ido a la parte de los juegos, este trataba de sacar un peluche de la maquina (como si con eso pudiera evitar el enojo que sentía), solo que no le estaba funcionando, ya que al perder repetidas veces su frustración crecía cada vez mas.

-. Así no se hace dobe.- prácticamente Sasuke lo empujo tomando su lugar.

-. Y a ti que te importa como lo haga, teme.- dijo volviéndolo a empujar tomando las palancas otra vez.- porque mejor no te vas con tus adoradas fans y me dejas a mi tranquilo-ttebayo.-

El Uchiha parpadeo sorprendido por la acusación.- porque estas molesto, dobe?.-

-. No estoy molesto-ttebayo.- grito más, mientras desviaba su mirada.

Repentinamente un foco se prendió en su morena cabeza. Acaso Naruto estaba celoso?.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, ya que una persona no cela a otra a menos que le importe, no?.

-. Y ahora porque te ríes bastardo?.-

-. Solo es divertido verte celoso.-

_Celoso?._

-. Yo no estoy celoso, y menos de un teme como tu.- volvió a gritar, mas rojo que el peluche de Gamabunta que quería sacar.

Al Uchiha aquel gesto le gusto aun mas, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse y besar a Naruto. Un beso simple, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de más al estar rodeado de tanta gente, por lo que al separarse de un perplejo rubio, observo una cabina de fotos, lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo con rapidez al lugar. Naruto ni protesto por dejar su juego a medias, aquel beso lo había desubicado tanto que no le importo a donde lo llevaba.

Entraron con rapidez a la cabina, corrió las cortinas negras y sin perder más tiempo volvió a besar al rubio, esta vez de manera más demandante, con mucha más pasión, tanto que les costaba respirar, y para su gusto, el rubio le mantenía a la perfección el ritmo, pero no quería separarse y terminarlo, ya que después de todo, sabía que Naruto se protegería con su estúpido acuerdo de _tres besos por día_, solo se preguntaba porque no pusieron cinco o mínimo diez.

Se separo a regañadientes cuando el rubio lo empujo ligeramente al escuchar las voces de sus amigos, los cuales al parecer lo estaba buscando.

-. Nos buscan-ttebayo.- dijo el blondo con un poco de dificultad por la falta de aire.

El moreno no le contesto nada, solo lo volvió a besar, ya que pronto los encontrarían, mínimo disfrutaría del último beso del día. Naruto sentía que Sasuke le quitaba el aire, pero era una sensación tan agradable, que tampoco quería separarse, y al parecer sus lenguas que jugaban animadamente tampoco.

Los pasos de un par de personas provocaron que nuevamente se separaran. Logrando que ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas y con el sonrojo en sus rostros esperaran a que el impertinente corriera las cortinas para descubrirlos.

No tardaron mucho en correr las cortinas, y nuevamente era la inoportuna de Hinata quien les arruinaba el momento.

-. Lo, lo si…siento, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun.- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada por tener tan mala suerte de ser la que siempre los interrumpía.

La muchacha quiso enmendar su error tratando de cerrar las cortinas otra vez, pero de inmediato Kiba que se mantenía junto a ella, no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiarlos.

-. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo.- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras observaba a los otros, claro Sasuke todo indiferente (pero aun con la cara roja, y al ser pálido, se le notaba mas), y Naruto riendo de manera nerviosa, pero articulando una excusa en su defensa.

-. Solo nos íbamos a sacar una foto-ttebayo.-trato de sonar ofendido.

-. Si como no, eso ni tu abuela Tsunade te lo cree Naruto.- dijo Ino que también había llegado, provocando más nerviosismo en el menor.

-. Es verdad-ttebayo.- trataba de asegurar, pero al Uchiha parecía no afectarle ya que a él no le importaba lo que pensaran, de hecho era mejor que se fueran haciendo a la idea.

-. Entonces, vamos a tomarnos una todos juntos.- volvió a hablar animada la rubia.

Sin esperarlo, salió corriendo trayendo consigo a Sai, quien no se había enterado de nada, y a Neji, quien no parecía muy contento, pero aun así por fastidiar al Uchiha decidió sacarse la foto con ellos.

Al final todos se metieron en la pequeña cabina de fotos instantáneas.

Acomodándose como pudieron para que todos salieran en la dichosa foto.

Tardaron unos minutos, pero todos cupieron. En la foto, la cara de Naruto estaba toda roja, cualquiera pensaría que era por el calor de la cabina por tantas personas en ella, pero había otra cosa bastante peculiar, y es que el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado.

El porqué?

Simplemente, porque al final, al tener tan poco espacio para que todos cupieran, Naruto termino sentado en las piernas de Sasuke, el cual lo había tomado de la cintura para acercárselo mas, y al estar todos apretados, el rubio no podía reclamar, por eso el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

Cuando tuvieron las fotos (y aunque no la hubiera tomado él), definitivamente se iría a sus favoritas.

Después de todo, aquella noche no había salido tan mal.

Al menos eso pensaba él, porque Sai ya estaba tramando su siguiente movimiento, no de en balde se había pasado toda la noche sin llamar la atención y solo observando a su enemigo?. Bueno, el no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, y eso se lo haría saber al Uchiha.

Aun nadie era proclamado ganador.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos!, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi n.n, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho como quedo jejeje, es que me había tardado porque no sabía cómo seguirlo, pero entonces recordé un video de Avril L(no me acuerdo como se escribe XD), y me pareció que quedaba muy bien XD.**_

_**Además como hoy es día del amor y la AMISTAD, este es mi regalo para todos los que pasan a leer n.n**_

_**Por, esocomo siempre, antes de irme, les doy las gracias a las personas que se pasan y dejan un comentario, y es que ellos son los que me animan a seguir escribienro a pesar de tener tanto trabajo u.u, pero bueno, muchas gracias a: **__res non verba, katsura-hime, sabelukiss,____DGHA, sol yuki uzumaki, kotoko-noda, ,____SmileSkuashSKII, isis-chan, Daneshka Boticcelli, saku-aya, Anake-chan XP, Yuki-2310, ani-chan, Raku-neechan, TheRusso, Kaii-chn, hinamor007 y Nelira.___

_**Ahora sí, es todo por hoy n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, y pues que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche. No era tonto, se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha-bastardo ya se sentía ganador por las reacciones que provocaba en Naruto. Además también tenía en la mira a ese tal Neji, era un tipo de cuidado. Aunque para su suerte, el castaño asistía a otra universidad muy lejos de la suya, eso sin duda era una ganancia.

Pero también tenía presente que no había hecho mucho por acercarse adecuadamente al de ojos azules. Su poco conocimiento sobre los _sentimientos_ le resulta ahora una completa molestia. Las pocas experiencias que había tenido en relacionarse con otras personas eran pésimas. Y para aumentar su mala suerte, nada de esos términos venían explicados en los libros que leía. Por eso lo único bueno que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su pelirrosa prima.

A ella podría explicarle los planes que había ideado durante la noche para que lo ayudara a realizarlos, después de todo, la Haruno era una persona bastante inteligente.

Esa era la principal razón de estar sentado en ese momento frente a ella, la cual no parecía muy convencida por toda la sarta de tonterías que el albino le acababa de contar. Su semblante aparentemente tranquilo se descompondría en cualquier momento, sobre todo por la sonrisa fingida que Sai mostraba en ese instante…

Tan cínico como siempre.

-. Entonces Sakura, ¿me vas ayudar?.- pregunto sin quitar su típica sonrisa.

La muchacha sólo suspiro, pero no cambio su semblante.-. No.-

-. ¿Por qué no?.-

-. Eso no está dentro de mis posibilidades, eres mi primo pero no hare eso por ti.-

-. Pero Sakura…-

-. No, Sai.- dijo con mayor irritación, mientras levantaba su mano para comenzar a enumerar con sus delgados dedos las cosas que había escuchado.- No lo voy a invitar al cine para que le metas mano…no lo voy a invitar a cenar para que después tú te quedes solo con él… y mucho menos lo voy a invitar a un hotel para que le hagas quien sabe que cosas...-

Al escuchar el reclamo, el albino no cambio su mueca. A su parecer, esas habían sido muy buena ideas, cosa que Sakura no compartía.

-. Eres una mala pariente, Sakura.-

La pelirrosa suspiro una vez más con cansancio mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, a veces Sai la desesperaba.-. Soy la única que te soporta Sai, eres bastante raro.-

-. Y tú no eres muy femenina que digamos, pero no me quejo.- dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros adornando la frase con otra falsa sonrisa.

Por su parte, Sakura apretó sus puños mientras le salía una gran vena en la frente. Eso se ganaba por escuchar las idioteces de su primo y tratarlo como una persona normal, aunque en la realidad no lo fuera.

-. Sigue con eso y te dejo con una cara nueva Sai.-

Advirtió con una voz tétrica que a cualquiera intimidaría, a cualquiera, menos a Sai, el cual ni se inmuto por la advertencia, simplemente siguió insistiendo.

-. Como digas, ¿pero me vas ayudar?.-

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.-. Ya te dije que no, invítalo tú personalmente, aunque claro, sin hacerle cosas raras.- hablo con más paciencia.- Pero he hablado con Ino, y ella dice que Naruto se ve muy contento junto a Sasuke-kun.-

Sai no rebatió esas palabras, solo se quedo pensando. Al parecer ella también había notado la cercanía entre Naruto y Sasuke. Una cercanía que a él no le convenía. Era por eso que tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si Naruto seguía de la misma manera con el Uchiha, lo más probable era que diera su brazo a torcer.

Sakura al ver el mutismo de su primo se levanto de su lugar, busco algo dentro de la bolsa rosa que llevaba y se acerco al albino.

-. Si cambias de opinión, toma esto.- dijo depositando dos pequeños papeles en su mano.- Son los pases para una cena en el nuevo restaurant que acaban de abrir en el centro…- espero pero no tuvo respuesta, siguió hablando.-. Me los dio mi padre pero yo no los voy a ocupar, tengo practicas en el hospital y no me dará tiempo de ir, así que aprovéchalas.- termino con una sonrisa, Sai podía ser la persona más rara y cínica, pero después de todo, aun así quería a su primo.-. Pero no hagas cosas raras, he!.-

Fue lo último que dijo antes darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación para dejarlo solo.

Por su parte, el albino se recostó en el sillón y siguió pensado. Observo los boletos en su mano y decidido que no era mala idea. Ya que al parecer, sus anteriores planes no eran muy buenos.

Tal vez, aprovecharía el regalo de Sakura.

.

S&N

.

En el salón de fotografía, Sasuke se concentraba revisando algunas imágenes para su trabajo. Había estado tan entretenido que no le había dedicado el suficiente tiempo a su tarea (aunque la verdad no se arrepentía de dejarla abandonada). Si era por estar al lado del aquel rubio revoltoso, valía mucho la pena. Y la noche anterior había sido el claro ejemplo de su buena suerte.

En su mente estaban todos esos recuerdos, pero sobre todo, aquellos que vivieron en la habitación de Naruto, (cuando se lo estaba comiendo a besos sobre la cama, antes que los metiches de sus amigos llegaran para llevárselo).

Tan concentrado estaba en su nube, que no se dio cuenta cuando la maestra de la materia se acerco a él. Era una costumbre que la mujer revisara los trabajos que sus alumnos realizaban, además de que ver al moreno distraído se le hacia un poco raro.

-. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo Sasuke-kun?.- pregunto amablemente la mujer mientras tomaba una de las fotografías que tenía en su lugar.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la repentina presencia, pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostró. Pasó sus oscuros ojos por la mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos rojos, la cual se encontraba muy atenta revisando las imágenes que tenía en las manos.

-. Me falta poco para terminar, Kurenai-Sensei.-

Y era la verdad, después de todo, él era el mejor alumno de su clase.

La morena asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras seguía su labor. Dándose cuenta que todas las fotografías que el Uchiha menor sacaba, eran las mejores. Aquel joven podía plasmar a la perfección la esencia de los paisajes, dándoles un toque especial, casi como si la imagen tuviera vida. Se sentía orgullosa de su pupilo.

Seguía pasando una por una, pero se detuvo en una fotografía en específico, ya que no era solo un paisaje, sino una persona.

-. ¡Vaya!, es un chico muy guapo.- hablo con sorpresa llamando la atención del moreno, el cual seguía con sus actividades.- Al parecer también sabes plasmar las virtudes de una persona, tal vez tu especialidad no solo sean los paisajes, sino también las personas como lo hace tu hermano.-

Kurenai sonrió levemente y le entrego la foto que observaba.

Sasuke la recibió, no sabía a lo que se refería su Sensei. Pero cuando tuvo la imagen a su completa disposición, se dio cuenta a lo que la morena se refería. Examino la lámina que la profesora alagaba y de inmediato sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas. Se refería a la foto que le había sacado a Naruto en la cascada. Se encontraba tan distraído que se le había olvidado separarlas del rollo que ocuparía para la escuela y al final ambas quedaron juntas.

Nunca se imagino que saliera tan bien, no lo había pensado de esa manera, él simplemente la había capturado porque le pareció que la imagen quedaba perfecta. El cuadro de Naruto con el fondo la cristalina agua de la cascada lo había maravillado. Y sin darse cuenta había hecho lo que su hermano le había mencionado…

_-. Para poder plasmar aquel sentimiento solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada.-_

Y cuánta razón tenía.

Se quedo un momento en silencio acordándose de aquellas palabras, pero al final fue regresado a la realidad por la voz de la morena.

-. Buen trabajo Sasuke-kun, sigue así.- dijo la Sensei para encaminarse a otro escritorio y seguir revisando los trabajos de los demás.

Mientras Sasuke aun seguía observando aquella fotografía, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Las cosas que le hacía hacer Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Otro día en la escuela y las clases seguían como siempre.

La siguiente lección para los alumnos de economía no tardaría para empezar. El pequeño lapso de tiempo que tenían de descanso entre clase y clase lo aprovechaban para platicar antes de que el maestro hiciera acto de presencia. Y el pequeño grupo de amigos de Naruto, no era la excepción, sobre todo, porque se sentían bien por haber salido la noche pasada.

-. Ayer no lo pasamos genial.-

Kiba hablaba con ánimo al recordar que a pesar de la tensión que se había formado al comienzo, se la había pasado muy bien a solas con la morena, la cual había aceptado gustosa que le _enseñara_ a jugar. Su buena táctica había funcionado de maravilla. Había obtenido una buena recompensa.

Pero no todos parecían muy contentos, Naruto que se encontraba sentado a su lado, dio un sonoro resoplido.-. Habla por ti Kiba.- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

El castaño, lo observo de reojo, para después dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al sentirse ofendido, no pudo evitar molestarlo.-. No te quejes Naruto, si te la pasaste muy bien encerrado en la cabina con tu dulce novio Uchiha.-

Ante tal comentario, Naruto enrojeció enseguida, sabía que su "amigo" no podía quedarse callado. Pero no se quedo quieto y le dio un fuerte codazo en sus costillas.-. Deja de decir tonterías Kiba.-

Inuzuka soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras tallaba su costado, decidió que era peligroso seguir junto al rubio. Se levanto de su lugar para alejarse pero no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza para estar a manos, Naruto le iba a dar otro golpe pero otra persona se interpuso en su camino.

-. Ya dejen de pelearse.- dijo con voz fuerte la rubia, quito a Kiba de un empujón y se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el castaño.- Los dos parecen críos.- termino cruzándose de brazos, pero recompuso su semblante al recordar el motivo por el que se había acercado al blondo.-. Sus tontas peleas no son interesantes, mejor dinos Naruto, aquí entre nos.- se acero mas a su rostro.- ¿A cuál de los dos vas a escoger?, ¿a Sai o a Sasuke-kun? ¿O tal vez Neji?, también está muy guapo.- continuo mostrando una sonrisa picara.

-. ¿Tú también Ino?.-

-. ¿Qué?, soy tu amiga y quiero saber.-

-. No Ino, más bien tú eres una metiche. Te come la curiosidad.-

-. Cállate Kiba, que tú no eres un santo.-

Reclamo la rubia dándole una advertencia con la mirada, como diciendo, _sigue hablando y diré lo que vi ayer_, por lo que Kiba solo rio con nerviosismo y dejo de hablar.

-. Ya dejen eso- ttebayo, solo falta Hinata.- Naruto miro a la morena esperando su respuesta.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos al ser acusada por la mirada del rubio, y como era su costumbre no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.-. Bueno, yo…- de solo recordar las dos veces que los había interrumpido se le subía el calor a la cabeza.- Lo siento Naruto-kun, .- lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que pareció una sola palabra.

Los demás se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras pasaban sus miradas de la cara avergonzada de Hinata a la de Naruto, el cual había tomado un color rojo intenso ante el comentario.

-. Ok, al parecer aquí nos perdimos de algo.- dijo Ino mirándolos con reproche.- así que será mejor por su propio bien que suelten toda la sopa, así que Hinata, comienza.-

La rubia sabía que si presionaba un poco a la morena, soltaría todo lo que sabía, y es lo que iba hacer, solo que para su mala suerte ( y buena fortuna de Hinata y salvación de Naruto), el profesor en turno llego para comenzar inmediatamente su clase, dejando con la curiosidad a más de uno.

Naruto respiro profundo tratando que la mayor cantidad de aire entrara por sus pulmones para después soltarlo poco a poco en señal de alivio. Otro poco y todos se enterarían que el arrogante Uchiha ya no le era tan indiferente como al principio pensaba.

Y ese sentimiento lo empezaba a preocupar, pero aun así, no le desagradaba del todo.

.

S&N

.

Toda la clase había pasado sin muchos reclamos. Para su suerte, al terminar Iruka-Sensei lo había mandado al edificio de arte para entregarle unos informes a uno de los maestros de ahí, por lo que salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, no quería que sus amigos siguieran preguntado, además Hinata podía ser una chica muy tímida, pero cuando decía que no dirá nada, era de confianza. De su parte no tenía problema. Por eso caminaba tranquilo por aquel pasillo buscando al susodicho profesor, pero al estar un poco desorientado, decidió fijarse en el croquis que se encontraba pegado a la pared.

Sasuke acababa de salir de su clase, observo como una cabellera rubia pasaba pausadamente por el pasillo. Le extraño ver a Naruto en el lugar, sus pies casi se movieron solos para ir con él. Y sin esperarlo, en cuestión de minutos, ya estaba detrás del blondo.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?.- pregunto de manera desinteresada llamando la atención del otro.

Naruto que seguía observando el mapa del área, se sobresalto por un momento al escuchar la grave voz del Uchiha a su espalda, y por alguna razón no ya no le desagradaba la idea de encontrárselo como al principio.

-. Ah, hola teme, buenas tardes, a mi también me da gusto saludarte.- contesto el rubio con sarcasmo, pero al ver el semblante del moreno decidió contestar a su pregunta.-. Vine a entregarle este informe a un tal Ibiki-Sensei, pero como casi nunca he venido, no sé donde está la sala de maestros-ttebayo.-

Ante eso ultimo, Sasuke rio de medio lado.

-. Usurantonkachi.- soltó como era su costumbre, logrando que ahora fuera el turno de Naruto mirarlo de mala manera. Pero antes que el menor comenzara a insultarlo, se apresuro a seguir hablando, tenía una oportunidad de estar cerca del Namikaze.- Si quieres, yo te puedo llevar, dobe.- y sin esperara respuesta comenzó a caminar.

Con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, Naruto pareció pensárselo un poco. Sasuke no era una persona muy amable y que se dedicara ayudar a los demás. Pero cuando salió de su asombro apresuro sus pasos para alcanzarlo. Por alguna razón, tanta amabilidad le parecía extraña.

-. ¿Cuál es el truco, teme?.-

-. ¿Cual truco, dobe?.-

-. Esto no es normal en ti, ¿que tu ayudes a otra persona?, eso sí es raro-ttebayo.- casi decía mas para sí mismo que para el Uchiha.

Por su parte, el moreno parpadeo por las palabras que soltaba su acompañante. De hecho lo hacía de manera desinteresada, pero tal vez la idea de Naruto no era tan mala.

-. Está bien, ya que insiste, puedes pagarme con algo.- dijo como si nada siguiendo su camino.-. No me importaría terminar lo que comenzamos en tu habitación.- término con una sonrisa de lado en su pálido rostro.

Sin embargo, a Naruto se le colorearon las mejillas con un tinte rojizo, casi compitiendo con el tono de la cabellera de su madre. Aquellas escenas en donde él se encontraba recostado en su cama y el azabache sobre su persona, (prácticamente comiéndose a besos), no era algo muy sano para su salud mental.

-. No digas tonterías, teme.- trato de reclamar, pero aun con su cara inundada en carmín.- Aparte de bastardo eres un pervertido-ttebayo.-

El Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros. Pero ante ese gesto, el rubio observo como Sasuke aun llevaba su cámara colgada en uno de ellos. Dicho objeto llamo su atención, olvidándose de su anterior reclamo.

-. ¿Siempre llevas tu cámara contigo?.- pregunto acercándose a él.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema pero no le dio importancia, se dedico a contestar la pregunta del rubio.

-. No todo el tiempo, solo que acabo de salir de clase.-

-. ¿Puedo verla?.-

Sasuke asintió, se la quito del hombro, la saco de la funda y se la paso al otro.

-. Solo no la rompas dobe, son muy caras.- trataba de ser amable, pero su naturaleza burlona no ayuda mucho.

Naruto formo un ligero mohín, pero aun así, le entrego los documentos para que los sostuviera un momento mientras él tomaba el dichoso aparato.

-. ¡Ha!, para tu información no tengo manos de mantequilla-ttebayo.- pero a la hora de decir eso, la cámara se le resbalo de los dedos y estuvo a punto de caer. Por reflejo, a Sasuke se le cerraron los ojos esperando escuchar el impacto, pero éste nunca llego. Abrió los ojos, levanto la vista del suelo y se topo con la sonrisa de Naruto.-. ¿En verdad pensaste que la dejaría caer?.- pregunto aun sonriendo mientras sostenía el aparato por la correa de seguridad.

-. Maldito Usurantonkachi, vuelve hacer eso y veras como te queda esa sonrisa.- reclamo algo alterado el mayor.

Naruto paso olímpicamente de los reclamos de Sasuke (se había cobrado una de tantas). Además ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese ceño fruncido y sus amenazas de venganzas. En vez de preocuparse por la cara de enojo de Sasuke (que juraba que se había puesto mas pálido de lo que ya era), comenzó a curiosear los botoncitos de dicho aparato. No sabía mucho de cámaras, pero como había dicho el moreno, parecía bastante cara.

No tardo mucho para encenderla, no parecía tan difícil manejarla, de hecho encontró rápido el mecanismo para hacerla funcionar. Como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, se apresuro a llevársela al rostro para enfocar las puertas del pasillo (lo único que había alrededor).

-. Aquí no hay nada para sacarle una fotografía-ttebayo.- dijo un tanto molesto, haciendo una ligera mueca de enojo con sus mejillas.

-. Estamos en un pasillo lleno de puertas, que espera….-

Pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase cuando sintió un flash sobre su rostro, que por un momento lo deslumbro, cuando volvió a enfocar al rubio, éste solo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-. ¿Qué crees que haces, dobe?.-

-. Obviamente, sacándote una foto.-

Con ese juego, de "sacar fotos al amargado de Sasuke-teme", siguieron caminando. Después de muchos reclamos, y varias risas por parte de ambos, llegaron al final del pasillo, pero antes de que se dirigieran a las escaleras (la sala de maestros se encontraba en la planta de arriba), otra persona se acerco a ellos.

Una persona bastante pálida y de sonrisa sínica, que ambos conocían a la perfección.

La burbuja de felicidad de Sasuke se rompió al encontrarse en su camino al pintor de cuarta.

-. Hola Naruto-kun.- Sai se acerco a ellos, ignorando por completo al Uchiha y pasando al lado del rubio, quien aun tenía la cámara en las manos.

A Naruto no le caí mal Sai, lo consideraba un amigo, así que no dudo en responderle alegremente el saludo.-. Hola, Sai, ¿acabas de salir?.-

-. Sí, pero la verdad es que iba a buscarte.- hablo sin rodeos, y yendo directo al punto.

A Sasuke esas palabras no le gustaron nada, pero decidió quedarse callado para ver que tramaba. No lo podía creer, tan bien que se la estaba pasando con el rubio, y aparecía el otro arruinándolo todo. Bufo con fastidio.

Y Naruto también se encontraba algo confundido. -. ¿A mí?, ¿para qué-ttebayo?.-

Sai había escuchado el resoplido del Uchiha, al parecer no estaba de muy buenos ánimos, lástima, porque ahora era su turno de estar junto a Naruto.-. Es que tengo unas invitaciones para un restaurant que acaban de inaugurar, y esperaba que me acompañaras.- dijo sacando los pases y mostrándoselos al rubio.

La invitación la hubiese aceptado en otras circunstancias, tal vez como amigos, pero sabía de las intenciones del albino y no quería enredar más las cosas. El problema era como rechazarlo sin hacerlo sentir mal (N/A: un rechazo siempre se siente mal Naru-chan ¬¬, no le busques tres pies al gato XD).

-. Bueno yo, es que…-

Aunque Sasuke tradujo ese tartamudeo como un posible "_si_", por lo que se apresuro a rebatir la idea.

-. El dobe no tiene tiempo de ir contigo, copia.- reclamo parándose frente al otro moreno.

Sai, solo dibujo su típica sonrisa, apresurándose a rebatir.-. ¿Y quién lo dice?.-

-. Yo.- respondió con su voz aun mas grave.

-. Pues no te pregunte a ti, sino a Naruto-kun.- dijo nuevamente asiéndose a un lado para llegar otra vez junto al blondo.- ¿Tú qué dices, Naruto-kun?, sería bueno que te _relacionaras_ con más personas y no solo estés con el Uchiha.-

Naruto estaba dispuesto a contestar, que no necesitaba de otra de sus tontas peleas, pero al final no pudo pronunciar palabra, ya que el Uchiha se le adelanto. Sasuke no esperaría que le dijera un "tienes razón", y tan enojado como estaba, su poco tacto para decir las cosas se hacía presente.

-. Cállate, Sai, el dobe no sabe nada de "relaciones", nunca ha tenido una _novia_.-dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿O acaso vez alguna mujer por aquí?.- pregunto por ultimo, dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

Esas palabras, si le molestaron a Naruto, sobre todo aquel tono burlón. Sabía que no era bueno con las mujeres, pero no era para que se lo restregaran en la cara y se burlaran de él (sobre todo Sasuke), esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con la mirada escondida entre sus rubios flequillos se coloco frente a Sasuke.-. Tienes razón teme, nunca he tenido una relación con nadie, no he podido conseguir una novia…- se detuvo un poco solo para levantar la mirada y retarlo con ese azul intenso.-. Pero creo que ya es hora de estar con alguien, ¿no crees? ¿Y sabes qué?, Sai si voy a ir contigo-ttebayo.- dijo con voz alta para que el otro lo escuchara.

-. ¿En serio, Naruto-kun?.-

Naruto se alejo de Sasuke, lo vio una vez más y después paso de largo, quitándole los papeles de las manos y colocando en ellas la cámara.-. Claro, no le veo nada de malo, después de todo no tengo que rendiré cuentas a nadie y sería bueno conocer a más personas.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-. Entonces, te pasó a recoger en la noche, Naruto-kun.-

-. Está bien, nos vemos, pero ahora me tengo que ir, aun me falta llevar estos papeles-ttebayo.- se apresuro a subir al primer escalón.-. Hasta al rato, Sai.- se despidió del albino ignorando por completo al otro.

Sasuke se había quedado de piedra, primero por la indiferencia de aquellos azules orbes, después por sus palabras. Había arruinado todo lo que había progresado con Naruto, a tal grado, de que este se fuera con el enemigo.

Pero que idiota se sentía.

Y peor aún, ni siquiera lo había detenido para darle una disculpa.

Sólo salió de sus regaños mentales al escuchar la voz burlona del otro moreno.

-. Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero creo que esta vez te gane.- Sai sonrió aun mas, se dio media vuelta para seguir a la salida.

En ese instante, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que Sai le había dicho. Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras veía la espalda del pintor.

Maldita copia barata, todo lo había planeado desde el principio. Y él como tonto había caído en su juego.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…eso no se quedaría así.

.

S&N

.

Sai caminaba muy satisfecho por el resultado obtenido, nunca pensó que todo saliera tan bien, casi parecía como si Sasuke estuviera de su parte.

Lo había pensado con detalle, sabía que Naruto no aceptaría tal fácil, pero si lo confrontaba con el otro, al final caería sin darse cuenta. Y bingo, el carácter explosivo del Uchiha había sido la pisca perfecta para su elaborado plan.

Que fácil era cabrear al moreno y que soltara las cosas sin pensar.

Ahora sólo se tenía que dedicar a ganar más punto con Naruto.

Y sin el Uchiha de por medio, eso sería pan comido.

.

S&N

.

Después de la escuela, Naruto llego a la cafetería de sus abuelos. Era media semana y no había mucha clientela, por lo que decidió hacer un poco de su tarea en una de las mesas vacías mientras esperaba que llegara algún cliente.

Pero no se podía concentrar por estar aun molesto con el bastardo de Sasuke.

Desvió su vista de sus libros a la fotografía que tanto le gustaba. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que un amargado como él, sacara fotografías tan buenas.

Y como por arte de magia, el rostro sínico de Sasuke apareció en su rubia cabeza.

¡El maldito Uchiha no tenía derecho a decirle esas cosas!

No le había gustado lo que dijo, tal vez de otra persona se lo tomaría a broma o lo dejaría pasar, pero con Sasuke era diferente, eso era lo que más dolía. Aunque tenía que admitir que también tenía sus ratos buenos, como cuando lo llevo a la cascada, o las cosas que habían pasado en el mini golf, o simplemente sus juegos y peleas sin sentido.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

Pero todo lo bueno se había ido con la tonta discusión que habían armado en la escuela.

En verdad estaba realmente molesto con él, pero no sólo eso, también se sentía desanimado. Casi parecía una de esas muchachas enamoradas a las cuales acababan de terminar.

Suspiro con frustración, pero aun sin dejar de observar aquella fotografía.

Estaba tan entretenido maldiciendo a su creador, que no escucho la campanilla de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado.

Itachi, había ido por un café, pero al ver tan distraído (y molesto) al rubio, se acerco a él. Tenía curiosidad por saber más de aquel muchacho que hacia sonreír a su amargado hermano. Tal vez entablar una conversación con el rubio no sería mala idea. Después de todo, se había propuesto ayudar a Sasuke, y saber más sobre los sentimientos del otro era prioridad.

Con paso tranquilo llego al pie de la mesa.

-. ¿Me puedo sentar?.-

Naruto se despabilo por completo al escuchar aquella serena voz. Dejo de mirar el cuadro para concentrarse en el recién llegado, se sorprendió un poco al ver al mismo tipo del otro día, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.-. Claro-ttebayo.-

Itachi de inmediato se tomo el lugar, y comenzó a hablar.

-. ¿Te gusta la fotografía?.-

-. ¿Eh?.- dijo un poco sorprendido al verse descubierto tan fácil.- Si, es una de mis favoritas-ttebayo.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez con un tono diferente.

-. ¿Conoces al autor?.- parecía interrogatorio, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo.

El rubio pareció no darse cuenta de tantas preguntas, mas bien, se dedico a fruncir el seño en señal de molestia.- Es lo malo, es un bastardo de primera-ttebayo.-

Itachi se sorprendió por aquella descripción, pero rio por ser muy acertada. Sasuke no era la persona más cariñosa que uno quisiera.

-. Parece que no te agrada.- dijo Itachi con un gesto tranquilo.

-. ¿Agradarme?, como me agradaría un bastardo sínico que solo se burla de las personas.- hablo alzando la voz, pero se disculpo de inmediato, no era bueno ir ventilando sus cosas con desconocidos.- lo siento, es solo que hoy no fue un buen día.-

-. No te preocupes, pero yo creo que alguien que toma fotos tan buenas, tiene que tener algún punto favorable.- dijo pasando de largo las anteriores palabras y concentrándose en un punto que quería comprobar.- ¿No lo crees?.-

Naruto escucho atento, bajo ligeramente la mirada y asintió con pesar.-. Tienes razón, la verdad es que no es tan malo, puede llegar a tener sus cosas buenas.- se imagino todo lo que habían pasado y sus ojos brillaron.- A lo mejor y no es tan bastardo.-

Itachi sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la sincera respuesta de su futuro cuñado. Se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

-. Parece que te gusta.- soltó como si nada, esperando que la bomba surgiera efecto…

Y funciono.

Porque aquellas palabras soltadas tan a la ligera hicieron que Naruto abriría los ojos con escepticismo.

¿Cómo era posible que un completo extraño asegurara esas cosas?.

Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué sentía que había algo de cierto en sus palabras?

Aquel mutismo solo logro aumentar la sonrisa del moreno, al parecer no se equivocaba en sus observaciones. No hacía falta que Naruto le contestara, y no era solo por su silencio, sino mas bien, aquel brillo en los ojos del menor.

Aquel muchacho era tan despistado.

-. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, pero espero que pienses bien lo que sientes Naruto-kun.- hablo levantándose de su lugar.- Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver.-

El rubio trato de abrir la boca para desmentir lo que Itachi le había dicho, pero no encontró palabras para alegar una defensa. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba completamente solo.

Llevo sus ojos azules al cuadro de Sasuke y se jalo los cabellos.

¡Estúpido Sasuke por meterse de esa manera en sus pensamientos!

Un poco derrotado, dio un ligero cabezazo contra la mesa, esperando que eso lo dejara inconsciente, lástima que no había funcionado.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke llego a su casa y entro con cara de pocos amigos como siempre lo hacía. Itachi ya tenía más de una hora que había llegado de su visita a la cafetería y ahora se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la sala leyendo un libro. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonoro portazo que su querido ototou había dado. Levanto su vista de su lectura, solo para encontrase con la figura del menor pasar sin saludarlo. Intuía que ese enojo, tenía que ver con el mismo que el rubio sentía.

Aquellos dos eran tan trasparentes para los demás.

Pero aun así quería estar seguro, por lo que antes de que Sasuke diera un paso para subir por las escaleras, alzo su voz para preguntar el motivo de su contrariado semblante.

-. ¿Y por qué estamos de mal humor hoy?.-

Sasuke se detuvo en seco para mandarle una mirada para nada cariñosa a su fastidioso aniki.

-. Cállate Itachi, que no tengo ganas de escuchar tus comentarios.-

-. No seas tan agresivo ototou, yo solo preguntaba.-

Itachi esperaba que el menor siguiera su camino, pero al contrario de eso, dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar al otro sillón enfrente de él. Al parecer tenía ganas de desahogarse. Y si no lo hacia, reventaría en cualquier momento.

-. ¿Y bien?.-

El menor se sentía un tonto, ahí sentado frente a su hermano cantándole sus penas, pero a esas alturas ya le importaba poco.-. El estúpido de Sai invito a Naruto a cenar.- dijo con enojo y frunciendo mas su seño al recordar la respuesta del rubio (respuesta que él había tenido la culpa, pero eso no lo diría).- Y el muy usurantonkachi, acepto.-

Itachi suspiro imperceptiblemente, a veces Sasuke se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

-. Pues Naruto-kun, no es nada tuyo, creo que él tiene derecho a salir con quien sea.- dijo como si nada, logrando con ello que el menor se levantara de golpe.

-. ¡No digas tonterías Itachi, el dobe es mío y se lo voy a cobrar al estúpido de Sai!.- dijo alzando un poco la voz, sabía que no había sido buena idea decirle nada a su hermano. Además, él se las arreglaría para dejarle eso en claro al tonto de su copia barata, y por su puesto a Naruto.

Sin una palabra más, se apresuro a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Itachi suspiro al quedarse solo.

Se levanto de su lugar y se coloco frente al ventanal con vista al pequeño espejo de agua que estaba adelante. Su mente por un momento se dedico a divagar. Solo aquella concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

-. ¿En qué piensas?.- pregunto Deidara mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Deidara acababa de llegar de la galería, no había escuchado nada de la anterior "platica", pero se le hizo raro ver al moreno tan pensativo.

-. Creo que ya es tiempo de ayudar a mi tonto hermano menor.- dijo con voz apacible.

El rubio dejo de abrazarlo para ir a sentarse al sillón seguido del moreno. A veces Itachi era bastante sobreprotector.-. No seas metiche, Itachi.- reclamo con fingido enojo.- Deja que Sasuke arregle sus problemas solo, ya está bastante grandecito.-

-. Sí, pero también es bastante tonto cuando se trata de sentimientos, y viendo las cosas, al parecer Naruto-kun también es un poco lento en admitir lo que siente por él.-

-. ¿Por qué lo dices?.- pregunto un tanto curioso.

-. Hable con él en la cafetería, al parecer estaba molesto con Sasuke, pero gracias eso me di cuenta que él también siente algo por mi ototou, solo que es un poco lento y no se ha dado cuenta, creo que le cuesta admitirlo.-

Deidara entendió el punto, al parecer ambos eras unos tontos.-. Bueno, eso cambia mucho las cosas.-

El mayor asintió.

-. Pero si espero a que ese par de idiotas hagan algo por su propia cuenta para establecer su relación, me hare viejo y nunca podre ver a Sasuke feliz.- dijo un tanto irritado, su poca paciencia se estaba acabando.

En esa parte estaba de acuerdo con su moreno. -. Tienes razón, ¿y qué piensas hacer?.-

Itachi relajo su semblante, he hizo una mueca de estar pensando, ya lo había hecho antes y esperaba que volviera a funcionar.

- . Tal vez la misma táctica que utilice contigo funcione.- soltó aquella respuesta como lo más obvio del mundo.

Y volvió a mostrase sereno, pero el semblante molesto que se dibujo en Deidara decía que había recordado aquello que le había hecho pasar.

-. ¡Eres un maldito manipulador, Itachi!.- respondió lanzándole uno de los cojines, el cual fue esquivado con facilidad.

Antes de que le volvieran a lanzar algo peor, se levanto de su lugar y fue junto al rubio.-. Sí, pero gracias a eso te tengo a mi lado.-

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, lo tomo de la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de su pareja. Saboreando aquel esquisto sabor que lo atraía cada día, sabía que volvería a realizar cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Aquel beso fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que lograron separarse, pero aun así estaban bastante juntos, para ese momento, a Deidara ya se le había borrado cualquier signo de enojo, pero aun así no dejaba de reclamar.-. Tienes mucha suerte que no te haya mandado al hospital en ese momento.- dijo con un tinte de ironía.-. Pero si Naruto en verdad siente algo por Sasuke, así como dices…entonces tengo que admitir que funcionara.- termino por ultimo de manera resignada.

-. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me ayudas?.-

Deidara se encogió de hombros y se apresuro a darle otro ligero beso.-. Ya que, supongo que no tengo elección.-

Itachi asintió dándole la razón, pero aquella ligera mueca de sonrisa que poseía, decía lo agradecido que estaba con su compañero. Se acerco de nueva cuenta y lo volvía besar, quería disfrutar de esa especial momento.

Él era feliz con su rubio y quería que Sasuke también lo fuera.

Así que haría lo que sea para ayudarlo, aunque claro no se lo diría.

Ya encontraría el momento adecuado para poner en marcha lo que su morena cabeza había maquinado.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

S&N

.

En el instante que cruzo la puerta de su habitación se lanzo contra su cama. Maldiciendo a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo al estúpido de Sai.

Ahora era cuando se preguntaba, que había tenido en la cabeza al aceptar hacer un trato con él.

Ya se estaba cansado, ya era hora de que todo aquel rollo diera fin.

Un Uchiha era una persona de armas tomar.

Pero sobre todo, a él le encantaban las venganzas…

_Venganza._

Palabra mágica que había ocupado por completo su morena cabeza. La cual pensaba poner en práctica contra cierto tipo de sonrisa sínica.

Vaya que disfrutaría su próximo movimiento.

Y la sonrisa de desquiciado que dibujo en su rostro aseguraba lo dicho.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow!, por fin termine este capi, tenia rato con él y no podía terminarlo, se me estaba poniendo rebelde ¬¬**_

_**Pero bueno al final lo pude terminar XD**_

_**Y ahora pasando al fic, pues espero que les haya gustado, sé que me tarde mucho, pero como dije, se me puso rebelde y el tiempo tampoco me acompaño mucho, jaja, y aun estoy ocupada, pero le dedique un rato antes de volver a hundirme en mi tesina u.u**_

_**Bien, muchas cosas pasaron, y todos tienes planes en mente, cuál será el mejor? XD**_

_**Eso será para el próximo, mientras me queda agradecerles por pasarse y tomar un poco de su valioso tiempo para comentar, así que muchas gracias a: **__Yuki-2310, saskenaru, NelIra, Lenay-chan, ikaros-chan, Kaii-chn, saku-aya, Pikacha, ani-chan, DGHA, SmileSkuashSKII (me reí mucho cuando leí tu comentario, Neji de chapulín colorado o.O, jajajaja), TheRusso, Yumeka, Katari-chan y sasukita 15_

_**Y sobre todo, a Dane-chan (mejor conocida como **__Daneshka Boticcelli)__**, porque gracias a ella pude subir el fic a esta página n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias dene-chan!**_

_**Y ahora si me voy**_

_**Que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Durante la _encantadora_ cena, Itachi observó que su hermano seguía bastante molesto. Cómo si la felicidad que había pasado los días anteriores no hubiese existido. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke siempre había sido una persona demasiada seria, algo reservado y con un temperamento de los mil demonios, que algunas veces no se aguantaba ni él mismo. Pero a pesar de eso, de un tiempo a la fecha se le veía diferente; más alegre (en un límite poco perceptible para cualquiera), menos arisco y porque no, más humano (por así decirlo, y no era que se tratara de un demonio o algo parecido). En definitiva, se comportaba más "cercano" con las demás personas.

Sin embargo, ahora como por arte de magia, aquel muchacho que daba indicios de cambiar, volvía a ser el mismo amargado de siempre.

Itachi suspiro levemente, nunca terminaría de comprender a su pequeño hermano menor.

Eran por esos detalles que él había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Él, como buen hermano mayor tenía que ver por la felicidad de su ototou. Tanto Sasuke como Deidara eran las personas que más quería, y por supuesto a las que más protegía. Claro, eran amores diferentes, pero cada uno era especial para él. Por lo que tenía que dejar de estar de simple observador y actuar como el genio que se consideraba (y consideraban).

Parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos, el único sonido que se había apoderado del comedor desde que comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos.

Todo en silencio. Sin una palabra en todo el bendito rato.

Sasuke, sin esperar más tiempo, dejo su plato de lado y se levanto de su silla.

-. Gracias por la cena.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez que el comedor quedo sin rastros del mal humor del Uchiha menor, Deidara suspiro con cansancio, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado y mirando de manera severa a Itachi, el cual seguía igual de callado.

-. Tu hermano, cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser bastante insoportable.-

Itachi desvió su mirada del camino por el que se había ido el menor para observar los azules ojos de su acompañante, suspirando imperceptiblemente dándole la completa razón.

-. Creo que le afecto mucho que Naruto-kun saliera a cenar con Sai.- Dijo como si nada para aumentar lo dicho por el blondo.

Deidara se levanto para recoger la mesa, pero aun así siguió hablando.-. Pues a mí me parece que se comporta como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche porque le quitaron su juguete favorito.-

Itachi soltó una ligera sonrisa ante tal comentario, porque a pesar de todo, a él también le parecía lo mismo.

Se apresuro a levantarse para ayudar al rubio a recoger, ya que después de eso tenía que hacer su trabajo. Y no sólo eso, también tenia que concentrarse en cómo seguir su plan para ayudar al frustrado y enojado de su _hermanito_. No quería que al final, tuvieran que operarlo de la vesícula por tanto coraje que estaba haciendo.

Eso sí sería el colmo.

.

S&N

.

Dando vueltas de un lugar a otro dentro de su alcoba, trataba de pensar si todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Aunque algo dentro de él, le gritaba que no. Se detuvo un momento, quedando parado enfrente al espejo de su habitación. Se fijo en su arreglado atuendo y dio un sonoro suspiro de frustración. ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea salir a cenar con Sai? Tenía que admitir que el enojo del momento había ayudado demasiado, pero ya que estaba más tranquilo no le pareció la más brillante de sus ideas. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, ya había dado su palabra. Y él siempre la cumplía, por lo que no se podía negar…

¡Tenía que quitarse ese maldito hábito de andar haciendo promesas a la ligera!

Suspiro nuevamente. Tomo su abrigo para bajar con prisa al recibidor. Entre más pronto pasara la noche, mejor. Así se libraría más rápido de su inseparable acosador de sonrisa falsa.

Al ver a Sai esperándolo en la puerta de entrada, sintió como si estuviera engañando a Sasuke o algo por el estilo. Negó ligeramente para sus adentros. No se debería sentir culpable, después de todo, ellos dos no eran absolutamente nada. No tenían ninguna relación y a esas alturas dudaba que alguna vez hubieran sido amigos.

Por eso, al llegar junto al moreno no quiso seguir pensando en el Uchiha.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Sasuke dejo el comedor, ingreso con paso cansado a su habitación. Durante toda la cena no pudo quitarse de la mente la estúpida (a su criterio) "cita" que el dobe tendría con el paliducho de Sai. En aquel instante, por su cabeza pasaban una y mil maneras de torturar y hacer sufrir a su copia. Por ejemplo, cómo si tuviera un poder en sus oscuros ojos para quemarlo vivo con inextinguibles llamas negras. O retorciera cada una de sus extremidades lenta y dolorosamente. Sonaba algo sádico; comenzaba a creer que esa era su verdadera naturaleza.

Aun con _esas_ buenas ideas (su perspectiva era muy amplia), tampoco le apetecía ir tan joven a la cárcel por ponerlas en práctica.

¡Rayos! Se sentía con las manos atadas.

Siguió pensando en más "soluciones" para distraerse un poco, pero la brisa de aire frio que llego a sus mejillas llamo su atención, desviando su mirada oscura al lugar de donde provenía. Fue entonces que observo la ventana abierta y una idea se le ocurrió.

_Venganza_

Volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Se levanto con rapidez, tomo su chaqueta negra y salió por la ventana con agilidad. Itachi no tendría por qué darse cuenta.

Una vez afuera, sonrió de medio lado.

Bien, si el pintor de cuarta quería salir a cenar con Naruto, entonces él les haría más "entretenida" la cena.

Después de todo, un Uchiha nunca se queda de brazos cruzados.

.

S&N

.

Sai caminaba sin prestar cuidado a su alrededor, lo único que llamaba su atención, era la peculiar cabellera rubia que avanzaba junto a él. Había sido puntual al recoger a Naruto (no quería que se arrepintiera en el último momento, no después del trabajo que le había costado llegar hasta ese punto). Y ahora se dirigían al famoso restaurant que Sakura le había recomendado. No estaba muy lejos, unas cuantas cuadras y llegarían pronto. Durante el trayecto, el moreno se percato que la calle por donde iban estaba desolada. De inmediato una luz verde se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

Era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando.

Sakura le había dicho que sus ideas de conquista no eran buenas, pero se arriesgaría a intentar algo. Era su turno de tener una ventaja.

-. Naruto-kun.- llamo el de piel blanca, logrando con eso que el menor detuviera sus pasos.

Namikaze se giro para encarar al otro, seguía pensando que no había sido buena idea salir con él.-. ¿Qué pasa, Sai?.-

Sin responder a la pregunta, el albino se acerco a Naruto (demasiado cerca para su gusto) pero no lo alejo, esperaba que le dijera lo que pasaba. Ante este mutismo, Sai volvió a hablar.-. ¿No crees que yo podría llegar a ser la persona que buscas?, podríamos aprovechar esta noche…- soltó de repente, provocando un ligero escalofrió en el de ojos azules.

¿Por qué Sai siempre tenía que ser tan directo? ¿Y raro?

Eran las preguntas mentales que se hacia el menor.

Y aprovechando ese desconcierto, Sai se acerco al rostro de su compañero. Causando que éste despertara a tiempo para darse cuenta de las "húmedas" intenciones del moreno. Antes de que se acercara más, coloco el antebrazo en su boca, esta vez no lo tomaría con la guardia baja. Pero su triunfo no le duro mucho, ya que no fue suficiente para detener a Sai, quien se apresuro a retirarlo. Una vez con la vía libre; beso a Naruto.

Sin notar que en la esquina contraria estaba escondido Sasuke (que al estilo _detective_, los había seguido desde que salieron de casa del rubio) frunciendo notablemente su seño. No obstante, se dio media vuelta para no seguir viendo y arruinar lo que ya tenía pensado. Era mejor llegar a su destino que derramar sangre sobre su ropa. La sangre era muy difícil de quitar, y esa era su chaqueta favorita. No, esperaría un poco más para cobrárselas.

Por su parte, Naruto abrió los ojos con escepticismo al sentir los labios contrarios. Era la segunda vez que el albino lo tomaba de aquella manera. Sin contenerse, entrecerró sus azules ojos y levantó su puño dándole un tremendo golpe que lo despegó de él, dejándolo medio aturdido.

-. ¿Qué crees que haces-ttebayo?.-

El moreno trato de estabilizarse, sin perder su inmutable sonrisa.-. Besarte.-

-. ¡Pues no lo hagas!.-

Casi le grito y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-. Espera, Naruto…la cena.-

-. Me voy a casa.-

Y siguió caminando.

Sai suspiro pesadamente yendo tras él, tenía que convencerlo, de alguna forma no dejaría que las cosas terminaran de esa manera.

Después de todo, Sakura tenía razón. Acababa de comprobar que sus ideas no eran muy buenas.

.

S&N

.

En ese momento se sentía satisfecho. Eran en esas ocasiones cuando agradecía la fama y el prestigio de su apellido. _Uchiha_ era símbolo de grandeza. Y en ese instante, sentado en una de las mesas del restaurant, podía darse el lujo de esperar con paciencia lo que vendría.

Ya había dado indicaciones a uno de los meseros (por alguna razón no se sorprendió de lo fácil que era obtener la cooperación de otra persona por dinero). Ladeo su sonrisa al ser consciente de sus actos, parecía más un niño de secundaria haciendo ese tipo de "travesuras", pero Sai se lo había buscado.

Observo como su _cómplice_ avanzaba por unas mesas con charola en mano. Río de medio lado. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

No era el plan más brillante, ni el más elaborado, hasta parecía una infantil broma. Pero vaya que iba disfrutar ver la cara de sufrimiento del pintor de cuarta.

Eso le pasaba por quitarle lo que era _suyo._

.

S&N

.

No supo cómo al final se dejo convencer. Está bien, si sabía, las palabras "puedes probar el mejor ramen que te hayas imaginado" tenían mucho que ver. Al final decidió cenar con el pintor. Claro, con la condición de que si volvía hacer cosas raras, se levantaría de la mesa y se iría a su casa. Y no era que se considerara _una puritana señorita_, pero es que el albino sobrepasa sus límites.

Llegando al restaurant, se sorprendió de lo enorme que era éste. Había mucha gente y todo parecía organizado, ya que fueron atendidos y guiados a su lugar en el instante.

Un mesero llego a su mesa y les coloco un par de copas de vino. Sai enarco ligeramente una de sus cejas.

-. Lo lamento, pero aun no hemos ordenado nada.-

-. No se preocupe, es cortesía de la casa.-

Ambos no le dieron importancia y se tomaron la bebida. A Naruto no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, pero sabía disfrutar de un buen vino. Saboreo el líquido que paso por su garganta, mientras al moreno le supo algo raro. No tardo ni dos minutos cuando un agudo dolor de tripas se apodero de su cuerpo. Su piel parecía más pálida de lo que ya era y comenzaba a sudar frio.

Sería una descortesía levantarse corriendo al baño, pero en verdad le urgía.

-. Disculpe, me puede decir en donde se encuentran los sanitarios.-

-. Por esa dirección.- le indico otro mesero que pasaba junto a su mesa.

En seguida el moreno se puso de pie, contrayendo su rostro en el proceso. Dijo un leve –_disculpa_- a Naruto (quien, sólo asintió) y salió con rapidez del lugar, al parecer algo le había caído mal.

Cuando Sai desapareció por el pasillo, Sasuke trato de contener una carcajada. Lo pensó mejor, aprovechando el momento para llegar a la mesa del rubio.

Naruto estaba pendiente escondiendo su cabeza en el menú decidiendo que escoger. Ya que se había decidido a ir, al menos no desaprovecharía la comida gratis. Y mucho menos, si se trataba de su preciado ramen.

-. Que romántico es el pintor de cuarta al irse al baño en medio de la cena.-

Aquella oración dejo un tanto perturbado al pobre rubio. Quien de golpe, bajó el menú que cubría su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la típica sonrisa de lado que ponía el Uchiha cuando algo le salía bien.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, teme?.-

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta.

-. Me aburría en casa.- fue su escueta respuesta, tampoco podía decirle que lo había estado siguiendo como novio celoso y vengativo. No, su orgullo estaba en juego.

El blondo entrecerró sus ojos azules para mirarlo de mala manera.

-. Pues no somos tus payasos para divertirte, así que haz el favor de dejarnos solos-ttebayo.- y no era que a Naruto le alegrara mucho pasar una velada _romántica_ con el chico de pálida piel, pero aun seguía enojado con el bastardo del Uchiha por lo que le había dicho esa tarde. A pesar de lo que la mayoría pensaba, al rubio no se le olvidaban las cosas con tanta facilidad.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras tan demandantes de la boca del menor, arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo.-. ¿Tanto te molesta que interrumpa tú cita?.-

-. ¡No es una cita-ttebayo!.-

El Uchiha alzo una ceja ante tal respuesta.

-. Bueno, no es exactamente una cita… sólo somos amigos.- se apresuro a rebatir el rubio.

Sasuke descompuso ligeramente su desinteresado semblante al recordar lo que había visto en la calle.-. No creo que Sai, piense lo mismo…los amigos no se besan.- pronuncio aquella palabras con algo de recelo

Para Naruto, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Al parecer no podía pasar ni una noche tranquila, y mucho menos disfrutar de una rica cena, pensando que había sido espiado por toda la noche. Y peor aun, parecía que Sasuke sólo veía lo que quería ver, porque si no se dio cuenta, un segundo después de aquel "beso" (si se le podía llamar así), no falto la presencia de su buen amigo el _señor puño_, quien sin contemplaciones, se había ido a estampar sobre la descolorida mejilla de su acompañante.

-. Sabes que, quédate, yo me voy a casa.- dejo el menú en la mesa y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, no sin antes pasar junto a un mesero y dejarle un mensaje para el albino, podía ser un desconsiderado por dejarlo de esa manera, pero sencillamente su poca paciencia se había acabado. Así que prefería llegar a su casa, que pasar otro interminable momento con ese par de locos.

De inmediato, el Uchiha salió tras él.

Cuando Sai llego a su mesa, se extrañó de no ver a nadie en ella. Al sentarse, de inmediato un joven mesero se aproximo a él, le dijo que el muchacho rubio había salido con prisa por qué no se sentía bien y que lo disculpara.

Sai le agradeció con un simple gesto de mano. Por alguna razón aquello no lo convencía mucho, pero aun así no salió del restaurant. El dolor de estomago no lo dejaba salir corriendo del local.

Tal vez, aprovecharía el momento para pensar en lo que había sucedido.

.

S&N

.

Itachi se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos. Se suponía que tendría una exposición de su trabajo la próxima semana. Sería en Europa, aun no le confirmaban el lugar. No sabía si sería en París o en Roma. Pero estaba claro que tendría que salir de Japón.

Su semblante pareció satisfecho al percatarse que eso era lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Sasuke.

Ya teniendo el lugar, sólo tenía que encontrar y acomodar una adecuada situación. Eso le costaría más, aunque trataría de arreglárselas pronto.

Unos detalles más, y sería suficiente.

.

S&N

.

Parecía un crio enfurruñado. Seguía con un mohín de disgusto en su rostro mientras caminaba cruzado de brazos. De vez en cuando, dirigía su azulina mirada a la persona que (como si nada hubiera pasado) caminada a un lado de él. Sabía que salir caminando del restaurant no había sido una buena idea. Aunque a esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada.

Siguió caminado ignorando al moreno, trato de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su presencia. Cosa difícil, ya que llamaba demasiado su atención.

Fijándose (discretamente) con detalle, se daba cuenta que Sasuke y Sai se parecían bastante (tal vez por eso se odiaban mutuamente). En la escuela decían que eran muy parecidos, cosa que ellos negaban con todo su ser. La simple idea de tener algo en común les daba escalofríos. Al principio, él también pensaba que eran iguales, pero con todo aquel asunto de sus "propuestas", los había comenzado a conocer mejor. Un par de idiotas que lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Recordó entonces el beso que horas atrás le había dado Sai y se sintió desorientado.

Porque ya habían sido varias veces que Sasuke lo besaba y él no había hecho mucho por detenerlo. Al contrario, instintivamente le había correspondido, sintiéndose tan natural como respirar. Pero cuando vio que Sai se acerba cada vez mas y mas, su mecanismo de autodefensa actuó de inmediato y sin esperarlo, pareció que su mano había tomado vida propia para estamparse contra el pálido rostro del moreno.

Entonces… ¿Por qué a Sasuke no lo rechazaba? ¿Que era diferente con él?

Inconscientemente, su mente comenzó a recapitular los besos que el Uchiha le había dado. Como el primero que le dio en la bodega de la galería, o aquellos más pasionales que compartieron en su habitación y la cabina de fotografías.

Si, sin duda había algo diferente en los besos de Sasuke. Era como si sus labios fueran más dulces y más cálidos…

Y la boba sonrisa que se había colado en su rostro, afirmaba dicha idea.

Un segundo después, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¡No era el momento de pensar en esas cosas! Se reclamo así mismo; se suponía que él encontraría una novia, no un novio. Aunque tenía que aceptar que la idea ya no le molestaba tanto como al principio. Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, se volvió a dar un golpe mentalmente.

¿Acaso estaba aceptando que al final se quedaría con alguno de ellos?

No. Lo mejor era regresar a su amada casa y descansar el resto de la noche. Por ello, agradeció cuando por fin sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada de su vivienda. Trato de seguir ignorando al Uchiha y pasar de largo a la entrada. Sasuke se dio cuenta de las acciones evasivas del rubio (al parecer no lo escucharía). Antes de que cruzara la puerta de su casa, lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se acerco más terminando la distancia para besarlo. No le daría oportunidad de reclamar.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Experimentando lo diferente que eran aquellos dulces labios de los fríos de Sai. Tan cálidos, confortables y adictivos. Se perdió un segundo ante la agradable sensación…

Su cabeza dio vueltas y algo dentro de él se removió.

-. No lo hagas, teme.- lo empujo de repente cortando bruscamente el contacto.

Sus irises azules mostraban desconcierto.

Se sintió confundido y derrotado al confirmar lo que había estado pensando; le encantaban los besos que Sasuke le daba. Era raro sentir el _doki doki_ en su corazón. Aquel sentimiento que su madre le conto que apareció cuando conoció a su padre. No podía pensar con claridad, era la primera vez que sentía "mariposas en el estomago" por alguien. Y que fuera otro chico, no ayudaba en mucho. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue dar media vuelta y entrar con rapidez a su casa.

Sin percatarse de la decepción que se apodero de los ojos ébano de Sasuke.

El azabache se quedo parado sin parpadear, desconcertado por aquel repentino rechazo.

¿Tanto odiaba Naruto, qué le besara?

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por su subconsciente…

No fue capaz de procesarla.

.

S&N

.

Pasada la media noche, después de vagar un poco por los alrededores (tratando de poner sus sentimientos en orden) Sasuke por fin llego a su casa. Parecía más pálido de lo acostumbrado. Se fijo que Itachi lo esperaba en la sala y se detuvo un momento. Al parecer, estaba molesto.

-. Jamás pensé que a tu edad, te escaparías como un adolescente.- Itachi trato de llamar su atención, y es que se preocupo bastante cuando no lo vio dentro de su habitación. Fue un alivio que llegara antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo en medio de la noche. Trato de sonar serio, pero el semblante decaído del menor no le paso desapercibido.-. ¿Y esa cara?.-

Sasuke no quería discutir más, estaba cansado y quería dormir. Simplemente decidió contestar.

-. No es nada, sólo que me di cuenta que Naruto no siente lo mismo por mí, creo que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo.-

Itachi no se esperaba dichas palabras, pero lo aprovecharía para lo que maquinaba.-. ¿En verdad eres Sasuke?, porque mi hermano menor nunca se rendiría tan fácil.-

-. No sabes lo que dices.- dijo enojado.- Me voy a dormir.-

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la escalera, pero la voz del mayor lo volvió a detener.

-. Pues me alegro.-

-. ¿Qué?.-

-. Sí, me da gusto que ya se te haya pasado el capricho y que empieces a pensar en otras cosas.- por la cara que había puesto su ototou, se felicito por utilizar la psicóloga inversa.

-. ¡Naruto no es ningún capricho!.-

¡Oh, vendita psicología inversa! Si, definitivamente le pondría un altar.

-. Pues es lo que parece.-

Sasuke apretó los puños. Ya no sabía en qué pensar, el mismo se contradecía.

Itachi rio de medio lado al percatarse que era la oportunidad perfecta para continuar con su "proyecto". Después de Sasuke, seguiría ir con el otro cabezota de su futuro cuñado. Aquel rubio era igual de lento que su pequeño hermano.

-. Piénsalo mejor Sasuke, esta es una buena oportunidad para que te centres en otras cosas, por ejemplo, la exposición de fotografía que se dará en Italia.- diciendo eso, se acerco a su ototou y le palmeo la espalda.-. Creo que unas vacaciones te sentaran bastante bien, sirve que te distraes un rato de todo esto.-

No le contesto nada.

Se separo de Itachi para retomar su camino a su habitación.

Lo pensaría, un poco de distancia no le caería mal.

.

S&N

.

Con un par de ojeras adornando su rostro, se levanto temprano al otro día. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, tal vez Itachi tenía razón y unas buenas vacaciones le aclararían la mente (y corazón). Pero primero tenía que sacar una duda que tenia dentro. Esa era la principal razón de haber llegado temprano a la Universidad. Decido sentarse en un escalón del edificio al que Naruto acudía, necesitaba esperarlo. Unos minutos después, se levanto con algo de prisa al percatarse de cierta cabellera rubia que venía a lo lejos. Frunció levemente su seño al darse cuenta que Naruto no venia solo, caminaba distraídamente junto a un castaño. Kiba, como vagamente recordaba.

-. Dobe.-

Naruto se sobresalto al encontrarse tan temprano con el azabache. Se sentía nervioso, pero trato de disimularlo.-. Teme, no sabía que tenías clase tan temprano.-

-. Necesito hablar contigo.- aquel tono serio hizo que el rubio se estremeciera. En todo el tiempo que había pasado junto al moreno, jamás lo había escuchado de aquella manera. Sin duda, algo dentro de él se inquieto.

-. Está bien, no tengo clase hasta la segunda hora-ttebayo.-

Ante el tenso ambiente, el castaño se sintió incomodo.

-. Bueno, creo que yo hago el mal tercio, así que iré a buscar a Hinata para que me ayude con mi tarea, nos vemos después Naruto.-

Kiba se despidió con una sonrisa de su amigo, mientras a Sasuke sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el cual el Uchiha respondió de la misma manera.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, caminaron a las bancas que se encontraban más alejadas, a esa temprana hora no había nadie. Al sentarse, el silencio se apodero de ellos, y aunque Naruto sabía que Sasuke quería hablar, comenzó él con la conversación. Nunca le había gustado quedarse callado, y ese no sería el caso.

-. Si es sobre anoche, dejémoslo como si nada hubiera pasado-ttebayo.-

Aun seguía confundió. Y su cercanía lo alteraba más. Se había quedado en blanco como la noche pasada. Sin esperarlo, se enfrascaron en un nuevo silencio, que repentinamente fue roto por el Uchiha.

-. Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

Decidió que era el momento. Ya se había cansado de dar tantas vueltas. Ser claro y directo, era lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, en vez de perder el tiempo en otras cosas (dígase, su estúpido trato con Sai). Era tiempo de tener una respuesta a la cual aferrarse. Y al ver que Naruto despegaba su vista del frente para observarlo, continuó.

-. ¿Qué sientes por mi?.-

Sin rodeos, directo al punto.

-. ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente-ttebayo?.-

-. Sólo contesta.-

Pidió clavando sus intensas cuencas negras sobre las azules contrarias, provocando más nerviosismo en el menor.

-. Yo…yo, bueno, la verdad, es que… tú…tú...-

Era raro que él tartamudeara (ya se parecía a su amiga Hinata), pero la conclusión a la que había llegado después de ese último beso que le había dado Sasuke, lo aturdía bastante. No sabía cómo decir lo que en verdad sentía. Nunca se imagino que esa clase de sentimientos fueran tan complicados. Se quedo mudo.

Sin obtener la respuesta, Sasuke se levanto de su lugar.

-. Creo que entiendo…no te preocupes, ya no te molestare más.-

Se daba por vencido. Sonaba patético, pero tal vez era hora se rendirse a algo que nunca sucedería. A un amor que era solo _unilateral._

Sin embargo, Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel extraño tono de voz, ni al observar aquellos ojos vacios.

Cuando reacciono de su trance, Sasuke ya se había ido.

¿Qué había hecho?

Era lo mejor, después de todo era lo que siempre quiso desde el principio; que lo dejara de acosar. Tenía que sentirse bien ¿no?, pero el hecho de pensar que Sasuke ya no estaría junto a él le causaba una sensación de vacío. No, tal vez sólo era el ramen del desayuno que le había caído mal, si tal vez solo era eso.

No quiso atormentarse más y comenzó a caminar a su salón de clase.

Lo más seguro era que en cualquier momento desapareciera aquella opresión, o al menos eso esperaba…

¿A quién engañaba?

¡No, claro que no estaba bien!

Quería ir tras él o al menos detenerlo. ¿De qué forma? Nunca se había preocupado por pedirle su número de celular u otra cosa igual de importante. Ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía. Se sintió un tonto al ser consciente que Sasuke siempre era el que andaba con tras él, que se preocupaba por conocerlo. Mientras él, nunca se molesto por saber al menos alguna cosa sobre el Uchiha.

Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo. No quiera exagerar con una escena de película extranjera (en donde el/a susodicho/a corre con el alma en un hilo al aeropuerto para detener al amor de su vida), no se imagina habiendo eso, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.

No quería que todo terminara a sí.

Necesitaba ayuda. Una solución.

¿En donde la encontraría?...

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip, después de mucho, muchooooo tiempo, aquí les traigo por fin el capi diez de esta historia n.n**_

_**Como siempre digo, tarde pero seguro. Aunque la verdad es que no había podido actualizarla por falta de inspiración, me había quedado en blanco con ella, así que preferí esperar y no hacer algo que al final no me gustara u.u. Por eso espero que al menos haya quedado pasable XD**_

_**¿Qué hará Narutin? ¿Itachi seguirá con su plan? ¿Deidara podrá tener una linda cena sin aguantar el estreñimiento de Sasuke XD?. Eso ya lo veremos, muajajaja**_

_**Y ya que estoy aquí, les dejo un video, que NO es mío, pero lo encontré por casualidad y la verdad me gusto mucho, casi es como para este fic XD, así que si quieren pasarse a verlo aquí les dejo el link n.n**_

http: / www .youtube .com /watch?v= WLWVgeg0 HWg

_**Además, quiero agradecerles por tenerme paciencia y por los comentarios que me ayudan a no abandonar ninguna de mis historias n.n, por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo, muchas gracias a: **__ani-chan, Susana Mode__**, **__Pikacha, DGHA, saskenaru, joahnpotter, , saku-aya, sasukita15, SteffyFujoshi, Ikaros-san, ShinigamiXD, NelIra, Katari-chan, TheRusso, Cavallone037, Yuki-2310, milk goku, nayki, Erika, susisan, poke y Kaii-chn._

_**Creo que eso es todo por ahora n.n**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer**_


End file.
